Pained Past Furious Future
by SinthiaAhmed1999
Summary: My life was normal...for a vampire princess that is. Having to watch my back every seond of every day to see if anyone was on the verge of attacking me. Hey, I'm not complaining! I loved my life exactly the way it was! Then one day, I get a letter from the vampire world saying that I had to come home. It was an emergency. What was the emergency? I was getting married.
1. All that glitters isn't Gold

Hey guys, this i my first story so I hope you go easy on me! Please do! And I do accept constructive citisism, so please tell me if I can make my story better in any way, and I'll think about it. If I get hate letter, rememeber- I will hunt you dwn, and hurt you! :-)

* * *

A blaring alarm clock woke me up from precious sleep. Groaning, I rolled over and got ready to slam my fist down on it, probably breaking it in contact. Then I noticed what time it was. 6:00 am. It was time for me to get up and catch my freakin' plane to Italy. Sighing, I rolled over again, and tossed my feet over the side of the king sized bed. I slowly walked over to my bathroom, and quickly shut the door. I only had an hour and a half to get ready and be at the airport. Now I know that to some people, that is more than enough time, but to me that was not nearly enough time! My showers themselves lasted 45 minutes! Yes, yes I know I was a major water waster, but everybody had their faults, right? I walked my way over to my shower and closed the slide in door after I was inside. I moaned when the steaming water hit my back, and sprinkled off in every direction. Living in luxury was good. It was real good. I scrubbed lavender body wash on until my pale skin was red, and lathered coconut shampoo on my hair. I shaved what was... necessary, and finally exited the shower. Grabbing a black towel, I walked towards the sink, and quickly brushed my teeth and blow dryed my hair. I rushed out the bathroom and into my walk in closet. Ok, I'll admit it, it wasn't a closet. It was a mall. And it was huge. Gigantic. Any other word that describes big. You probably want to know why I have so many nice things, don't you? Well you'll have to hold off you mundane little questions until later. Until then, shut up and enjoy the story. I quickly put on a pair of dark blue jeggings, and a silky black top with high, black boots. Looking outside, I saw that it was extremely windy, and that people had their hands stuffed in their pockets, and scarves around their necks. Sighing, I grabbed a light coat and spent the next half an hour putting every other piece of clothing in my suit cases. I dragged all my bags downstairs to the basement and stopped by my black convertable. I could feel eyes boring into my back, but it was the usual stares I got from my appartment. A couple of cars honked on the way past me, and I even heard some whistles. A lot of people have told me I was beautiful, but a lot of people also have said that I needed to have sex with them immediatly, so I never took it to heart. Putting everything in the back seat, I sat down in the driver's seat. I opened the glove compartment and reached for my 'Gucci' sunglasses, but instead my fingers touched paper. I could feel my brows furrow. I never kept any papers in their, so what was this? I took out the piece of paper and a gasp almost escaped my rose colored lips. It was a little note, but that's not what scared me the most. The color of the note was a deep, rich purple. Never in a million years did that color mean anything to me, until today. Opening the note, I read the tiny letters scribbled onto the paper, 'Come home, Cordelia'.


	2. For what it's worth

When I got home last night, I saw a deep, rich purple note on my bed. It said _'Come home soon, Cordelia. We have_ _much to discuss._' It baffled me. That was my father's handwriting, I was sure of it. But how did he find out where I was? I made sure years ago that I could not be followed or found by anyone in the vampire world. A phone call brought me back from my little flashback. I irritably fished out my phone from my bag and looked at the screen. It was the airport security calling. I growled and pressed the screen to talk.

"I'll be there in 15 damn minutes!", I practically screamed into the phone, and immediatly hung up. I put my car into gear, and sped out of the garage, earning tons of 'honks'. I mischievously stuck my middle finger out of the window and laughed when I recieved lots of extended 'honks' and shouts in my direction. Mundanes were hilarious creatures! Way too busy with life, and careers to actually sit down and think about the little things. If only they knew how short life really was. It brought back memories of when I was a little girl. Probably four or five at the time, I would take everything for granted. The food we ate, the water we drank, the clothes we wore. Oh well, it's a little too late to change the past now. Not even I can do something about it anymore...

I got to the airport with three minutes to spare. The tires of my wheel stopped with a loud screech, and I almot leaped out of my car. I collided with a short, fragile figure so hard, I thought it would break. Looking down, I saw that it was my pilot.(Private jet, duh!) He was a funny looking man, standing at 5", compared to my 5"9. Yes I know, I'm extremely tall for a girl. That's why tons of people say I should be a model.

"I-I am so sorry, Miss Eveett!", the man stuttered. Yeah, I was that scary!

"There's no time to be sorry!", I shouted. "I have three minutes to get on that plane! Now are you going to stop your whining and help me, or are am I going to have to rip your head off an do it myself?" He regained his posture, but didn't say anything else. Instead, he ran towards the back of my car, grabbed as many bags as he could carry, and scurried off towards the plane. Soon, other guads started coming over and helping the pilot carry my lugage into the truck. I was on the plane and ready to go in the next three minutes!

I waited till the pilot was in his control room, and there was no one to be seen around me, then after the plane was off the ground, I dashed towards the control room, ignoring the **'PLEASE PUT ON YOU'RE SEATBELT'** sign. I slammed the door open, shocking the pilot. He turned around and faced me, making the plane tilt on one side. "Watch what you're doing, idiot!" He quickly turned around.

"Miss Everett, w-w-what are you d-doing here?",he asked. I ignored him and walked over to where he was sitting. I held his face in between my hands, put on a charm and whispered in Latin into his ear, _"Vos teneo qua praecessi"(You know where to go) _His eyes completely fogged over, and he steered the wheel to the left, almost making me lose my balance.

"Lousy, intoxcated drivers!", I muttered. I made my way over to my seat, trying not to fall over every second, and called one of the airplane hosts over."Can I have a drink?" He looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Can I see your ID, Miss?", he asked sternly. What? Was this guy new? I grabbed him by his tie, and pulled his face over.

"Get me a Gin and Tonic", I whispered softly. I could feel my eyes glowing as I said the words, and I saw his get glassy.

"Yes, Miss", he said. And hurried away towards the back. Being a vampire had it's amazing qualities! Soon, I had a drink in my hand, in the process of making a drink, I had fished out my IPod from my bag, and was looking through my Facebook page. Now, all I had to do was wait for five hours, with nothing but alchohol, and Facebook. This plane ride might not be that bad after all!


	3. You said What now?

An annoying little voice woke me up from what seemed like a very good little nap.

"Wake up, Miss Everett", it whispered. It was a woman's voice. She started shaking me, and it took every bone in my body not to break her little hand. My eyelids creaked open, and I saw her makeup smeared face in front of mine. I immediately woke up with a cry. It's shocking to see a woman with tons of blue eyeshadow, and pink, lipstick tainted teeth smiling down at you. I openly glared at her, but her walnut sized brain didn't seem to comprehend that I was immensely pissed.

"What time is it?", I asked, scratching my head.

"It's time for you to get up!", she said cheerfully. Then laughed at her own joke. I glared at her again, and this time she got the message.

"I asked you a question!", I seethed out. "What. Time. Is. It?" I could see little beads of sweat form on her forehead.

"I-I-It's two o'clock in the afternoon...", she said dropping her head to the ground. I think my dead heart stopped beating(if that's even possible)and my blood froze. I felt my mouth drop open.

"What?", I whispered. It was two in the afternoon? No! No this is not good! I felt the need to cry. To scream, to tear everything apart. I was supposed to be home by 12, not 2! My father took tardiness _very_seriously. I was actually afraid of what he was going to do. "How is it 2?"

"T-The flight ran a little late...", she said, but was immediately cut off.

"A little?", I screamed. "You call two hours a little late?" I was breathing heavily by now, readytot rip her head off. "Do you have ANY idea what my father will do to me?"

Her body started trembling before me, "Miss... If you are in any kind of danger, you should c-call the police immediately. The United States does not take c-child abuse lightly". I laughed at her failed attempt to make me feel better.

"Child!", I said hysterically. "Do I look like a child?" My eyes were blazing right now, they felt like they were on fire.

"N-no!", she said. "That's not w-what I meant!"

I growled and pushed her aside. "It doesn't matter! Shut your mouth and take ALL OF MY LUGGAGE INTO THE CASTLE NOW!" She quickly ran away, and moments later she hurried out of thefollowing with five other air hosts following quickly behind her.

Stepping out of the plane, I took a quick look around me. We landed right in front of the castle, servants were running in every direction, either putting things in the castle, or taking things out of the plane. I timidly walked towards the front doors, hoping my father wasn't around to catch me, and probably whip me for being so late. I gulped at the thought. When I reached the front gates, I was bombarded by several guards and maids, all asking me different questions at once.

"Enough!", I shouted, and they immediatly stopped talking. I looked for the most recognizable guard. I hoped I remembered them,the last time I saw them was 300 years ago. I saw a frail girl, probably two years older than me. Emily, I think her name was. "Emily" The girl immediatly perked her head up.

"Yes, ma'am", she said with a smile on her face. I smirked, happy that I remembered someone. "Everybody else,go do whatever it is that you do. I need to get reaquianted with Emily, here!" They all mumbled 'Good day' and left for their chores.

"Ma'am?", I asked, smiling at her with one brow raised.

"Well, well ,well, I thought you'd have forgotten me by now!", she said, spreading her arms out, and enveloping me in a hug. Yes, royalty could do that. I returned the hug gratefully. Let's say that vampires have become a little more... modern than the older times when we would start whipping our slaves if they even looked at us. I despised those times.

"Oh, how could I forget you", I replied. "So, fill me in on what's going on here", I said looking around.

She stared at me, looking almost scared. "You mean you don't know? They haven't told you?"

"Emily, what are you talking about?", I asked her. She stayed silent. "Emily, I've been getting notes in purple. PURPLE! Who's getting married?" In the vampire world, colors had seperate meanings. Purple was a color for an engagement, or a wedding that was about to take place. "Emily! What the hell is going on?" She still didn't answer. Finally, after what seemed like a century, three words escaped from her lips.

"You're getting married".


	4. Old Friends and New

I grabbed Emily's arm and headed up to my room, well...at least tried to without getting lost, and immediately failed.

"Where is it? Isn't it supposed to be somewhere around here?", I asked looking down the corridor filled with doors. And to think the whole castle was built like this.

"Really?", Emily asked, arching a perfect, blond eyebrow. I looked up at her. "You forgot where your _room _is?"

I sighed and turned to her. "It's been over three hundred years, Emily!"

"Oh, excuses!", she retorted. "It still doesn't give you any right to forget where you sleep!"

"Aaagh! Please, Emily!", I said in my most innocent-like voice. She just stood their, with her arms folded across her chest. Damn! She was gonna make me beg! "Please, please, please, please!"

"Is _that_ how you beg?", she asked, smirking.

"Ugh! I'm a Princess! I was practically raised to look down upon anyone who was in a lower class than me!", I said, and when she glared at me I added, "But I absolutely _**hated**_ that rule!" And I couldn't really look down upon someone who was taller than me.

She sighed. "I'm still not buying it!" Sighing, I clasped my hands in front of me, and stuck out my lower lip.

"Pwees?", I asked for the third, and final time. She chuckled at my poor begging technique.

"That's better!", she said smiling. "It's that one." She pointed to a door to my left. It was exactly four inches away from where I was standing. I turned back at her, speechless. Did she just play me? Really? For a door that was four inches away?

"Bitch!", I finally muttered. She laughed out loud this time.

"That's why you love me, hon!" Without another word, I barged into my room, not really expecting what I would see.

"Wow!", I said, breathless. "I do have great taste!" I gazed at the Arabian styled room. It was truly beautiful, with a wide, flat bed, covered in pillows. A white, curtain like cloth was hanging out the four corners of it, almost like a shield. There was a palm tree on one corner of my room, right next to a large, antique rug. To my right, there was a large, heavy curtain leading to what I assumed was the bathroom.

I looked at Emily, silently asking if I could go look.

"Go ahead, it's your room!", she said motioning her hand towards the bathroom. I mentally squealed as I ran into the bathroom. It was color coated to match the room. A large, marble bathtub was in the center of the room, with three pillars sticking out the tops and reaching the roof. Stacked on the edge of the bathtub were two piles of towels, one in red, the other black. Wow, cliche much? The pillars had little leaf designs burned into the marble, which surprised me the most! They were beautiful designs. On the right side, was a stretched out sink, with all my needed contents piled high on the counter.

Oil lamps were hung around every corner of the room, I noticed some in my bedroom too, and I was very glad of that. The oil lamps smelled better than having electricity powered lighting,and it made everything darker. That's one of the only vampire traits I had, other than being extremely pale, I loved being in the dark, but not so dark that I couldn't see. Oil lamps were perfect for that.

I started heading back towards my room, once I felt like I'd had enough looking. I heard Emily talking and then I heard another voice. A male voice. I quickly barged in the room to see Emily and my pilot arguing with each other. Emily immediately turned her head and glared at me when she saw me walk in.

"What is _this_?", she asked, looking disgusted.

"It's my pilot", I replied not at all effected my her words. Though my pilot did look a bit offended.

"And it's a _human_!", Emily screeched. I rolled my eyes at her obvious hatred towards humans.

"Yes, Emily. I know it's a human", I said. "He's from Earth. They have those there!"

"Ugh! I'm still repulsed by how you could live with mundanes for such a long time!", she said moving towards me. "If I was there for more than an hour, I would have gone on a feeding frenzy!" I laughed at her comment.

"Yes, that's why I was the one that left!"

"Okay! Whatever", she said, waving her hand in my face. "Just get rid of it!" I sighed and turned to my pilot, who was standing there looking as confused as a two year old that was told to do algebra.

"What are you still doing here?", I asked him.

"W-where am I?", he asked, doing that annoying stuttering thing again. "I thought I was supposed to be in Italy!"

"Oh, that's right! I forgot to tell you how to get back!", I muttered. "Alright. Come here" He hesitated.

I narrowed my grey eyes at him. "Do you want to get back to the States or not?" He slowly nodded his head, and started making his way over to me. I grabbed his head, one he was within my reach and put my lips at his ear.

"Vado tergum ut lunctus Civitas, vado tergum via vos venit. Vos mos non memor ullus illae", I whispered in Latin. (Go back to the United States, go back the way you came. You will not remember any of this.) The reason we used Latin was because Latin was the first language used in the vampire world. We started using English around the 1200's. Vampires had special manipulating spells they could use on humans, and vampire royalty could use it on anyone. These spells would not work if used in English, I could already tell you that tons of people got in trouble trying to use them in English. It was a strict Latin thing. That's why every newborn vampire would be taught Latin in their first hundred years.

The pilot's eyes looked glassy once again, and he stiffly walked out of my bedroom. Who knows what would happen to him now. Oh well, he wasn't my problem anymore. Once he walks out of this castle he's on his own.

I turned my head back towards Emily.

"Aren't you worried something bad is going to happen to him?", she asked me, tilting her head to one side.

"Nope", I said, popping the 'P'.

"Okaay", she said. "Okay. C'mon, we gotta get you ready."

"Ready for what?", I asked, furrowing my brows.

"You have a meeting with your father", she replied, walking into a walk-in closet.

"Wait!", I screamed.

She immediately stopped walking and turned. "What?"

"I didn't get to look inside my closet and see how big it is!", I replied, rushing towards it, but was stopped by her arms.

"No, no, no!", she said, trying to push me back. "I have to get you ready! Your father is going to be _pissed_ at me if your not down there in the next half an hour!" I pouted and gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've seen better looking chickens!" And with that, she left me alone. Speechless at her amazing come back.

* * *

Emily surprisingly finished within the 30 minutes that was given to her, and I was pretty impressed with her work! My black hair was piled high atop my head, in a very elegant looking bun, and had two strands falling around my face, giving it a very lady like appearance. My eyebrows were done professionally, with a beautiful arc on the side, making me look older and matured.

She gave me smokey eyes, consisting of black and silver eyeshadow, framed with dark eyeliner. She coated my lips with coconut lip gloss, leaving the natural pink hue of my lips alone.

"I'm not going to put any blush on you, because you actually look good with pale skin, okay?", Emily asked.

I shrugged. "Just make me look good"

"Sweetie, if you just wanna look _good_, go put on a pair of sweat pants, and a fluffy sweater", she said. "You look _good_ without all this crap. This is to make you look _fantastic_!"

I shook my head chuckling at her aggressiveness with makeup. "Alright! Make me look _fantastic_!"

After she finished my makeup, she brought my dress out from the closet.

"Is my closet already filled with clothes other than my own?", I asked Emily, as she helped me put my dress on.

"Of course!", she replied, cheerfully.

"By who?", I asked reaching for the zipper on my back, but when I couldn't reach, she slapped my hand away and zipped it up herself.

"By yours truly!", she said walking in front of me, and me giving a superstar pose.

"Wow, I didn't know you had good taste", I said giving her a cheeky smile. She made a motion to hit me, but a knock on the door interrupted her halfway.

"Come in", I said, quickly getting out of Emily's way. A maid walked in with her head facing the ground.

"I apologize for the disturbance, Princess, but your father has requested you to come into the throne room, immediately".

I nodded my head. "Thank you...", I turned my head towards Emily, silently asking her to tell me the maid's name.

"Susan", she whispered.

"Thank you, Susan!", I said cheerfully turning towards her again. She nodded, but stayed put, as if she was planted to the ground. "That is all for now" Wow, these servants were really dedicated to their work!

A thought came into my mind before Susan left.

"Wait, Susan!", I called, before she could exit. She snapped her head up, then placed it down, blushing.

"Y-yes, Princess", she said, timidly.

"Could you please help me find the throne room?", I asked her politely. I could hear Emily snicker behind me, and I fought the urge to slap her.

"Yes, of course, Princess!", Susan said, quickly. I smiled and walked out the door, before I heard Emily's loud snorts of laughter. I would get her back for this!

Susan quickly walked me towards the throne room, staying close enough so that I'd be able to follow her, but far enough away so that I wouldn't be able to see her.

"Susan, why do you seem scared?", I asked her. She immediately slowed her pace, so that she was walking right next to me.

"Oh! I hadn't realized...", she said blushing. "I apologize Princess, it's just that, well..." She suddenly stopped talking.

"What is it, Susan?", I asked. Why was everyone so scared of me?

"Well, since you haven't been back home in over three hundred years, no one really knows what your like", she said, turning to me. "I don't mean to go out of my place when I say this, but the three other Princes aren't really a joy to be around with..." We had three other Princes here. Four royal family's were supposed to rule the kingdom together, to keep a balance within the kingdom. Our family, the family that consists of my father and me, are the head rulers. Meaning that the Princes or Princesses from our kingdom would grow up to be king or queen. Everybody else would still be Princes and Princesses, but their thoughts over political matters would be greatly acknowledged. If any of us ever went out of hand, or started ruling ruthlessly, then the others would jump in and rule for us. Our government has worked that way for centuries and we were not planning on changing that.

There were three other Princes in this castle. The youngest, but still a year older than me, was Nathaniel George Scott. The second youngest was, Isaac Jonathan Lockwood, who was two years older than me. And finally, the oldest, by being three years older than me was, Dimitri Nikolai Carpathius. Why did we have such long names? I don't know. I didn't want my name to be Cordelia Faye Everett, my father gave me that name. I guess people back in the 1400's liked incredibly long names.

And the thing Susan said about the Princes were true too. They could be horrid creatures. I've seen Isaac, who's supposed to be the kindest one, rip ten women to shreds in one night, out of pure anger.

"I understand what you mean, Emily", I said. "But do you really think I'm like them?" She shook her head, but still kept it down.

"Don't ever keep your head down while talking to me", I suddenly said. She snapped her head up and looked at me directly in the eyes. She truly was beautiful, with her topaz eyes, honey colored hair, and soft pink lips.

"But-", she stuttered.

"That's an ORDER!", I said not wanting to hear anymore on this topic. "Come. I'm pretty sure father already burst a vein on his forehead, waiting for me. She quickly followed, but this time I saw a change in her. She was walking with her head held high, and a smile played at her lips.

Soon, we were at the front door to the throne room.

"Thank you for your help, Susan", I muttered quietly.

"Of course, Princess", she said.

"That will be all", I added, staring at the doors. "You are dismissed". She gave me a deep bow and left. With a deep sigh, I headed inside.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter! I worked for three days on it! Please tell me if anything needs to be improvised, when I went over it, I found tons of mistakes! And please review if you want me to keep going on with the story, I don't know if you guys like it or not! Thanks! ;-)


	5. Nathaniel

When I walked in, I could see a giant crowed of people on my left and right side. They were sitting on what looked like bleachers. It took me a while to realize that this was the council. This was our vampire council that decided all the rules that should to made, to keep our world hidden from the human world, and safe from enemy territories.

They also were in charge of deciding when a royal marriage should take place.

Suddenly, I heard my fathers voice, and the entire room shut up. They all looked at him, and it made me proud. After all these years, my father was still the strongest ruler I have ever seen. He was talking to a short, pudgy looking man, with a bald head. (Not everyone in the vampire world is good looking, ya know)

"It does not matter what has happened in the past", my father boomed with his authoritative voice. "I've gotten news that my daughter has arrived and is here in the castle right now." My head perked up at hearing my name. Why were they talking about me?

"Oh, your daughter!", the man said in an arrogant voice. Wait- I knew that voice! I really wish I didn't but I _knew_ that voice!

_(flashback)_

_"You asked for me, Lord Marcus?", I asked entering the dim-lit room._

_"Yes, yes, Cordelia", he replied in a husky voice. "Come in" I entered the room, and softly closed the door behind me. When I saw him, I gasped and covered my eyes with my hands. I heard him chuckle and move closer to me. I slowly started stepping back as fast as I could, but my back hit the door, and I was trapped. _

_"Why don't you have any clothes on?", I shrieked. He laughed, and I could sense him standing right in front of me. He took my small hand in his stumpy, little ones and looked me directly in the eye. _

_"I have a little proposition", he mumbled. _

_"What?", I asked, trying to move away from him, but he kept a strong grip on my arms. _

_"You see, Cordelia", he started, stroking the palm of my hand with his thumbs. "A lot of people in the council want you dead. They didn't like the choice of that your father made, to turn a human into a vampire. And then, have that vampire be his daughter, meaning she would rule our world someday."_

_"What are you talking about?", I asked him._

_"They don't want a bad blooded, ex **human, **to be the ruler of our world. They think it's an abomination!", he seethed. He pressed himself closer to me, and I could feel his... Thing, press up against my stomach. _

_"What are you doing?", I screamed at him._

_"I told you!", he growled at me. "I'm making a proposition!"_

_"What proposition?", I asked._

_The short, pudgy man cleared his throat. "Cordelia, I am a very lonely man", he started. I did not like where this was going. "I will make sure that nothing bad ever happens to you, if you give yourself to me". I stared at him in horror. "You're a very beautiful young woman, perfect for a man like me". _

_I snorted at his words. "You're right. I am beautiful, but I am a YOUNG woman!", I screamed. "I'm only fourteen years old! And I cannot believe what I am hearing! How dare you ask me such a horrid question, you disgusting little man! I'd rather sleep with a sixty year old, homeless man!" _

_With that, I left the room, but not before smirking at his shocked expression. I told my father later that night. He was very, very angry. He told me not to tell anyone about this matter, and that he would deal with it. I didn't think much of it, until I heard loud growling, snapping and finally, horrifying screams that echoed throughout the castles that night._

_(End of flashback)_

I still didn't know why my father told me not to tell anyone. It still pissed me off when I saw him around the castle, staring at me hungrily with those beady little eyes! I started listening to Marcus rant on and on about me.

"Oh, the Princess is back!", he yelled. "Call the media! What can the Princess possibly do to to save our land?"

"She is going to be married!", my father roared. "She is getting married to one of the Prince's of this land! They are going to be united, and a bond is going to be made! Do you have any idea how important this will be? The bond will keep us safe!"

"She's not ready to get married!", Marcus shot back. For a little man, he sure did have a voice! "She was given that opportunity over a thousand years ago, and she denied it! She's just a spoiled little brat that needs her daddy to fix all her problems!"

I lost it!

"A thousand years ago?", I screamed at him. "You're bringing back arguments from over a thousand years ago?" I was sure that every single pair of eyes were on me now. "And a thousand years ago, I was fourteen! I wasn't even a woman yet, my body hadn't matured!" I heard a couple of chuckles go around the crowd. Yes, their were grown men and women in this crowd, all older than me, and yet I was all ten times more mature than them. Funny, huh? "Did you honestly expect me to get married then?"

"Princess I-"

"And how dare you talk to the King like that?", I asked, ignoring his attempts at speaking. "How dare you talk about _me_ like that? You have NO idea where I come from or what I've been through! You have NO right talking like that! Perhaps you've forgotten your place! Your a _council member_, nothing too special. Think twice before speaking to a royal member of this household, Marcus!" I heard gasps echo throughout the crowd. Speaking to a council member by their first name was disrespectful, but I didn't care. This piece of shit didn't deserve respect.

"You know, I wanted my father to fire you a looooong time ago!", I told him. His face openly showed that he was shocked. "He said 'no'. He said you were a good man. Great for the council. He said you made good decisions, but if you make good decisions, then how the Hell can you make a decision like this?"

I looked around the crowd before speaking again. "Don't any of you dare look at me like I'm disrespectful! He talked to _my father_ in a wrong manner! So before any of you go judging on how much of a disrespectful person I am for talking to a council member by using his first name, remembering how he treated our King!"

"Princess I-"

I put my hand up to stop him. "And you! My father still won't fire you. He's a man of his word. But don't worry. After I get married, and become the Queen of this land, I will make sure you can't ever set foot within a twenty mile radius of this castle!", I smirked when he started choking on his own words. "You have a year left, _Marcus_. Use it wisely"

I made my way to leave, but Marcus's sweaty hand grabbed my arm in a painful grip. I might have been powerful on Earth, but I was the youngest here, meaningeveryone else was stronger than me here. Also meaning his grip_ hurt_.

"Guards!", my father shouted, meaning he had finally had enough of Marcus's BS. Guards surrounded us from all sides, and I even felt the presence of three specific men. I smirked hearing growls irrupting from them. It was sweet!

"Guards, take him away!", my father shouted. "Everyone else leave the Throne Room! I'd like to have a word with my daughter..._alone_!" You could hear Marcus's loud apologies echo throughout the room, as he was dragged away by the guards.

I turned to my father, after everybody else was out.

"You wanted to talk?", I asked. He nodded his head. "Oh, have you been spending time in England, by any chance?"

"Yes, why?", he asked frowning.

"Because I noticed your accent", I said smiling. He had a thick, British accent. He smiled back, and I couldn't hold myself back any longer. He used THAT smile! It was this adorable smile that he had, he usually used it back in the 'old' days after giving me a beating, when he kept apologizing and wanted my forgiveness. I ran up to and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, daddy", I whispered.

"I missed you too, love!", he said kissing the top of my head. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Suddenly, remembering what I was called in here for, I quickly pushed him away.

"What do you mean I'm getting married?", I asked crossing my arms under my breasts.

"Well...Exactly that", he replied walking back to his throne.

"But I'm not even eighteen!", I said. "Not... technically speaking."

He sighed, running a hand down his face. He had bags under his eyes, and I could tell that something was bothering him. "Yes, I know you're not old enough, that's why I'm waiting an entire year. After July 28th, you'll officially be eighteen years old... not technically speaking."

My brain was fuming. How could he just drop a bomb like that? "Well, what I don't want to get married?"

"It's not your decision to make!", he said using his strong voice. "You're still under aged, so I still get to make decisions for you!"

"Well fine!", I retorted. "I'll just change my mind after my birthday!"

"You'll already be engaged by then!", my father persuaded. "And I don't think your mate would appreciate you just breaking up with him like that!"

I was getting him back. Right now! "Well what if my mate's not a 'him?'"

He froze, his mouth fell to the floor, and he looked like he had just been kicked ninety-four times. "Cordelia you're not...you're not" He couldn't even get the word out!

"No, I'm not!", I blurted out. "But so what if I was?"

"Nothing!", he said. "It's just that it would be unexpected. I mean you've never really said anything about you're sexuality before!"

"Dad!", I exclaimed, giving him a glare. He just held his hands up in defeat. "And why so suddenly? Why now, why not later on?"

He sighed again, and his head slumped foreword. "Cordelia I apologize, but I don't think I have the energy to explain today." I scoffed at him. Really? He was giving me this bullshit now? "I'll tell you later tomorrow!", he said. I turned my head away from him, and he added, "I _promise_!" Ugh! He promised. He really meant it!

"Good...day, daddy?", I awkwardly said. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Well I'm not sure if it's nighttime, so I can't really say 'Goodnight!'" He laughed and held his arms out to me. I immediately hugged him back. I sighed, memorizing his scent. I missed him so much! When I decided to leave this world, I already knew the person I was going to miss the most was my father.

"I'll see you later", I murmured.

"Good...day, love", he said kissing my head once again. I gave him a mock glare, and exited the throne room.

I walked around aimlessly for the rest of the day, checking to see if I had remembered where everything was. Of course I failed, and had to ask the servants for directions over six times. By the time I actually found my room again, it was nighttime. I opened the door, and found Emily sitting on my bed.

"So how was you're first day at Castle Dracula?", she asked laying down.

I sighed. "It was _great_!", I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I couldn't find my way around the castle, I had to ask for directions with every turn. I walk into a room filled with _council members_ judging me, and talking crap about my father, and I don't even get to know why it's so important for me to get married!"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "You still don't know?" I shook my head. "Cordelia, we're on the verge of-" She was cut off by someone yelling her name outside my bedroom door.

"Damn!", she said hopping out of my bed.

"Wait!", I yelled trying to stop her. "On the verge of what? Emily!"

"I'm sorry!", she said turning around. "I have to go! I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

When she left I was surrounded by darkness, and anger. Ugh! Why can't anybody have a conversation now days! I hopped off my bed, and went into my bathroom to take a quick shower.

After I finished, I walked out of the bathroom, towel in hand, rubbing furiously at my hair.

"Stupid Emily! Stupid father, stupid huge castle that I can't seem to find my way around", I mumbled climbing into my bed. When I laid down, I could feel the bed on the opposite side of me shift. Thinking it was Emily, coming back to apologize, I ignored it, closing my eyes and getting ready to fall asleep.

"Do you talk to yourself often?", a masculine voice came from behind me. I gave out a sharp scream and quickly turned around, getting ready to bitch slap the little pervert that was behind me.

When I did turn, a huge grin broke out on my face. And a name escaped from my lips. "Nathaniel!"

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I updated so late, I just wanted to make everything delicious for you! ;-) Please review! Tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like! If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Hope you guys liked the chapter!


	6. Late Night Visitor

_(Flashback)_

_I was walking like the dead throughout the halls of the 'monsters' castle. He did something to me. I felt strange, lighter, more graceful. I was stuck here, Lord Everett told me that I was not to leave the castle. I was too afraid to go against his wishes. I had scene what their kind could do. Hell, one of Lord Everett's 'monster guards' had killed my parents right in front of me! I don't know why he let me live. He said that this life would be better than my old one. My old life had a loving family. A mother and a father. That's all I needed. I thought back to all the times my little family would just sit in front of the fire, and my parents would tell me stories of their childhood. I thought it was stupid, but I found myself missing the stories. Missing them. _

_I was all alone in this castle. I hadn't talked to Lord Everett since he made me into one of **them**. This new life would not be like my old. I was sure of it. This new life would be cold, dead(no pun intended), and scary. I saw what these people did. Ruined villages, broke into homes, drained people's souls out from their body. I didn't want to be one of them! This was a bad life. I did not want immortality, if I had no one to share it with. _

_I felt tears stream down my face, and my vision went red. Crying out, I slammed myself on one of the couches in the corridor. That's another new thing I learned. Vampires cried out blood because that's all they had in their system. _

_With a sob, I pulled one of the pillows onto my lap. I pulled my skirts up onto the couch and cried into the pillow._

_"Now, why would a beautiful girl like yourself be crying at night?", a deep voice asked. It was one of them! God, why couldn't they just leave me alone? I didn't answer him, hoping he might go away, oh God, please make him go away! _

_He didn't go away. In fact he stayed and urged on more questions. _

_"Why won't you answer my questions?", he asked. "Why am I receiving the silent treatment when I haven't done anything wrong?" I sighed, hoping he would catch my irritation, and leave me alone. Finally, he said something that made my insides melt. The way he said it, sounded so pure and innocent. Like a newborn child. "Please answer me"_

_I raised my head up, and stared at his green eyes. His face immediately broke out into a stupid looking grin, that made me laugh. _

_"What do you want?", I asked, sniffling._

_"I just wanted to know why you were crying", he said moving closer to me. "It breaks my heart undead heart to see young girls, such as yourself, cry!" I smiled at him._

_"I don't want to be a...a- a", I couldn't get the word out._

_"A vampire", he finished for me. I noticed his voice drop, softer than a whisper. He looked out into the dark corridor, his face said it all. He didn't want to be one either. His face showed years of death, guilt, and darkness. Even though his face looked like a fifteen year old's, his gaze made him seem much older._

_He chuckled. "Neither did I" _

_"What happened?", I asked, moving closer to him. _

_"I was born that's what happened", he snapped. _

_"You were born a vampire?", I asked, staring at him wide-eyed._

_"Yes, so you see, I **really** didn't have a choice!", he said laughing. After that little confession, we fell into a peaceful silence._

_"You still upset?", he asked softly. I nodded my head. "Come on", he said. He grabbed my head, and started walking deeper into the corridor. _

_"W-where are we going?", I asked uneasy. _

_"I'm going to show you a little piece of heaven", he replied, walking faster. "Any other questions?"_

_"Yes", I said pulling my arm back. He quickly stopped and turned back. "I don't even know your name!"_

_"That's not a question!", he said smirking. "And I am Nathaniel George Scott, pleased to meet you" He pulled me over to him, and gently kissed my cheek. If I weren't dead right now, I would be blushing. I cleared my throat, and slowly pulled away from him. _

_"Cordelia Faye Everett", I said softly. His eyes brightened at my name. _

_"So your the new Princess of this castle!", he said cheerfully. I slowly nodded my head, smiling at his childish behavior. "Well, a Princess should not have to walk anywhere! You should be carried around, we can't let your little, innocent feet get tainted by the floor others walk on!" With that he easily hoisted me up onto his arms, as if I weighed the same amount as a feather, and started running down the corridor. _

_"Get ready to see heaven", he whispered softly into my ear. I shivered, feeling his cool breath dance across my neck. I closed my eyes, and buried my face into his neck. It was too late to say 'Let me down!' He was using his vampire speed to get me to the place he wanted me to see. The wind picked up as he started running, and lashed at my skin. I held on tighter as he picked up his pace._

_He stopped abruptly, and my breath left my body. I turned my head away from him, and almost coughed out my lungs._

_"Too fast?", he asked. I nodded, coughing harder. I rested my head against his chest when I was done. "Cordelia... look." I did as I was told, and gasped right on the spot. He brought me to a courtyard. It had neatly trimmed bushes, at least seven fountains, each one a different design, that had crystal-like water flowing out. But what caught my attention the most, were the lights perched on the bushes, wrapped around the bottom of the fountains, and surrounded the house. A large smile broke out on my face. Nathaniel started laughing at my reaction._

_"Like it?", he asked. I nodded my head eagerly._

_"I love it!", I exclaimed. "This place is so beautiful."_

_"But not anywhere as near as your beauty!", he said loudly. "You are like the sun to my day, the moon to my night, the light to my dark..." _

_"Okay, okay", I said laughing. "I get it!"_

_"You hold the key to my heart", he said the last part softly. I felt myself looking down in embarrassment. "Wow... for a vampire you're really shy!" I playfully punched him on the shoulder. _

_"Ouch!", he said grabbing his shoulder. "You have wounded me, Princess!"_

_"Oh, stop your whining!", I said. _

_"But I LOVE whining!", Nathaniel said in a child-like voice. _

_"I think it's time for us to go to bed, Nathaniel", I said gazing at the full moon._

_"Okay!", he said happily. "Your bed or mine?"_

_I smacked him in the head this time. _

_"Ow!", he glared at me._

_"Why are you so dirty!", I asked. _

_"Why are you so pretty?", he retorted. I was surprised by the sudden question. "Pretty ladies make me naughty! So this is all you're fault!"_

_I walked away from him, when I got to my room, I burned the candles and was about to close the door, but not before hearing "Goodnight, Cordelia", and feeling cold lips on my cheek._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Nathaniel what are you doing here?", I asked, practically jumping out of bed.

"Actually... It's Nathan", he said. "Nathaniel doesn't really work in the 21st century." He stared at me, long and hard with his oak green eyes.

"Don't I get a hug?", I asked finally, getting creeped out by his staring. He was in front of me in less than a second, tearing me off the ground and enveloping me in a painful hug. "I missed you so much!" I wrapped my legs around his waist, and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I missed you too", he mumbled against my hair. I immediately noticed his bare skin touching my legs.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt, Nathan?", I asked, breaking the hug. He wrapped his arms around me, so that my legs were still wrapped around him.

"Because pretty girls make me naughty!", he smirked, eyeing me up and down. "But I guess you aren't a little girl anymore... damn Cord, you filled up nice!" All three of the Prince's thought my name was too long to use all the time, so they made up a nickname. Cord.

"I could say the same thing about you!", I said wrapping my hand around his bicep. It didn't go around all the way, and my eyes went wide, seeing how muscular he was.

"Anything to keep the ladies attracted!", he said, making me roll my eyes.

"You haven't changed, have you?", I asked trying to get down, but he kept a strong grip around my waist. "Nathan..."

"Mmmmm", replied, resting his forehead against my collarbone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I was sleeping with you!", he said with sincerity. I practically jumped out of his arms...No, no, kidding, I got out like a cat dumped in water.

"What?", I shrieked. "No, no, no! You are not sleeping in here, get out of my room now!"

"Awww, but you look so sexy with those pajamas on!", he said, pouting. I looked down. Damn! Why did I have to be wearing these? These were the deep scarlet colored ones, with black lacing on the top.

"Get out!", I growled, and pulled his arm. I tried pushing him out of the room, while he kept trying to push me towards my bed.

"Make me!", he growled back. To a normal human, it would seem like two wolves were getting ready to fight, from the way we were talking to each other.

"Nathaniel!", I nearly screamed, I was getting frustrated.

"I won't try anything!", he said, letting go, and almost making me fall down, "I promise, I just wanna hold you!"

"Why?", I huffed.

"Because I wuv you!", he said with his innocent voice.

I rolled my eyes, and waited for a better explanation. When I realized I wasn't going to get one,I gave up. Plus, he was about five thousand years older than me, so there was no way in Hell I was winning.

"I wuv you too", I finally said, moving towards the bed. I could practically hear him squeal out of joy. He jumped in after me, and placed himself behind me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and nuzzled his head in my neck. We were surrounded by a peaceful silence.

"Will you tell me a story?", he suddenly asked. I snarled and elbowed him in the gut. I could hear him chuckle, and finally he fell asleep.

I sighed, slightly turning away from him, but suddenly, I heard his side of the bed move. Before I could say anything, I felt his cool lips on my cheek, and I heard him say "Goodnight, Cordelia". Then he was gone.

Leaving me wondering what the Hell just happened for the rest of the night.

* * *

Alright. I hope you liked this chapter! Now I have a couple questions for you guys, and **I WILL NOT UPDATE BEFORE** **GETTING ANSWERS OR REVIEWS!**

1) Would you guys rather have longer chapters and which will be posted within five days, or shorter chapters that will be posted within 3 days?

2) Do you guys want me to have special theme music for each chapter? Cause I have tons of great songs for each of them!

Review soon, Cause I have a GREAT idea for the next chapter!

(BTW- I wrote this chapter while eating chunky peanut butter!)


	7. Unexpected Changes

I don't know if this kind of stuff happens on Fanfiction, but just to make sure.

A Copyright has been addressed. All rights have been reserved. If I see or even hear about someone copying this story, then I will delete it!

* * *

(Scene song- Epiphany by Angel Taylor, click on The Vampire Diaries link)

"Wake up, sunshine!", an obnoxious voice sang in the room. I groaned, rolling onto my stomach, and pulled a pillow over my head.

"Go away, asshole!", I muttered, slamming my eyes shut, hoping that sleep would come back to me. Something slammed against the bed, and I immediately pulled the pillow away.

I looked to my side to see Nathaniel, wait- Nathan, on my bed, wearing a devilishly handsome gray suite.

"What's the occasion?", I mumbled, still half asleep.

"You're dear daddy thought it would be appropriate if a ball was held, in honor of your return", he said, twirling a piece of my hair.

"Ugh! Isn't it a little too early for a ball", I asked. He shrugged.

"People are busy", he said. "We rather do it today, or we don't do it t all."

"I still think it should have been done on a different day!", I grumbled. "I just got here!" I rolled around to reset my alarm clock so it won't beep, but I noticed that it was already reset. Huh? And it was eleven thirty!

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?", I practically screamed at Nathan.

"Because it sounded like you were having a _really_ nice dream!", he said wiggling his eye brows. I gave him a questioning look. "Do I need to explain everything for you? Damn Cordelia, I may be too dirty, but you are WAY to innocent for a vampire!" My face darkened. "You were screaming in your sleep."

"Screaming what exactly?", I asked. He slid down on the bed, so that he was right next to me.

"Oh, Nathan!", he said in a girl-like voice. "More! More! I want more! Ow! Not too fast baby!" My brain exploded at what he just said. Without thinking, I grabbed a pillow and smothered is face with it.

"You do know I won't hesitate to kill you, right?", I asked him.

"But I love you!", he replied, but since his face was smothered it sounded more like, "Ut Uh Oo"

"Well I don't love you anymore!", I said, removing the pillow, and walking away from him, and going towards the bathroom. He gasped behind me and I rolled my eyes.

"Baby I'm sorry!", he said, following behind me. "I promise I'll be good!" I didn't listen to him. "I- I..." I furrowed my eyebrows. He sounded like he was going to burst out laughing any second. "I promise I'll be slower next time!" He burst into hysterics. I used my vampire speed to run over to him, and knee him in the groin. He fell over, but was still laughing.

I grabbed his head, and smashed it against the wall, ultimately resulting in a gigantic whole that I would have to explain to my father later on. Finally, I grabbed his ear, thinking whether I should rip it apart or not. I decided not to, he had a pretty face, why waste it? Instead I dragged him by his ear, and kicked him out of my room, then I slammed the door shut. Ugh! I did really love him, but I didn't love him any more than I loved the other two Prince's. At least not yet...

Sighing, I went into my bathroom, and immediately jumped into the bathtub. I turned on warm water and added in vanilla bath soap, moaning, when the warm smell of vanilla touched my nose, and scrubbed at my body. Just as I was about to pour lotion on my head, Emily walked in through the door and stood in front of my tub.

"What the hell?", I shrieked, trying to hide my breasts under the water.

"Why are you taking a shower now?", she asked stepping closer. "It's almost twelve!"

"I think twelve o' clock is a very decent time to take a shower!", I said. "Now what are you doing in my shower?"

"We have to go shopping!", she said. "Now hurry up!"

"Shopping for what?", I asked, getting angrier by the second.

"What are you planning on wearing for the ball?", she asked me. Before I had a chance to reply, she said "Exactly! And plus, I got rid of all your human clothes! They looked utterly disgusting!"

"Those were over fifty thousand dollars worth of clothes!", I growled.

"Right! And that means nothing in this world!", she said, walking outside. "Now get your ass outta the tub!"

I sighed and quickly put on a cotton bathrobe, before she came in again. I dried my hair with a hair dryer, and quickly put on my bra and panties.

"Why do have to bother me?", I asked.

Her eyes went wide when she saw me. "Ugh! Why are you so skinny!" I rolled my eyes at her. "And I annoy you out of love, Cord. It's all out of love."

"So that's why you don't have a boyfriend!", I muttered quietly. But not quite enough because Emily narrowed her eyes at me.

"What did you-"

I didn't hear her finish the sentence because I had already walked into my closet and locked the door behind me.

I put on a dark skinny jeans, a white silky tank top with ruffles on the top, and sparkly black heels. I walked out, spinning around, seeing if Emily approves of it.

She clapped her hands. "See!", she exclaimed. "Vampire clothes does look better on you! Those Earth clothes were terrible!"

"But I still rocked them!", I walked around the room, looking for something, but then I remembered that I don't have any possessions yet.

"Em, what are we going to go shopping with?", I asked, placing my hands on my hip. She revealed a gold card in her hands, and held up a pair of car keys.

My eye went wide and my head started to spin.

"Is that...", my voice got caught in my throat. She nodded.

"Yup! They brought it over last night!", she said throwing me the keys. They brought my car over here? Wow, they _really_ must want me back! "Come on! Let's go", she said dragging me along. Her blond hair was flowing behind her as she ran ahead of me.

We passed through thousands of corridors before finally getting into the garage. Once inside, I saw that my car wasn't the only luxurious one there. There was a bright yellow Ferrari, parked next to a silver Mercedes, there was my black Porsche, and finally the best looking car a black Lamborghini. I scowled seeing that my car wasn't the best in the garage.

I already knew that the Ferrari had to be Nathan's. It had him written all over it! With a shiny yellow outside, and soft, cushiony seats on the inside.

I walked over to my car and unlocked the door, using the keys, but Emily didn't even use the door. She swung her legs around, and jumped into the passenger seat. I chuckled, opening my door and sitting down next to her.

"You don't know how to live!", she said, putting her foot up on the dashboard.

"Hey!", I said, slamming her foot down, receiving a glare and an 'ow!' "This is my baby! Treat her with some respect!"

She huffed and leaned back on the seat. I smirked, starting up the car and blasting, _'Katy Perry and 3oh!3's_ _Starstrukk'_. I could sense a small smile forming on Emily's lips.

"Wait!", she said, stopping me before I could start driving. "We have to put these on!" She took out two pairs of sexy, black sunglasses.

"Where did you get those from?", I asked, laughing. They looked a bit familiar.

"These were the only things I saved from your piles of human junk!", she said, putting a pair around my eyes. I laughed harder. "What? They were the only stylish things in your closet!" I started up the car, and exited the garage.

"I have to tell you something before we leave castle grounds", Emily said.

"What?", I asked. But it was too late to answer back, because once we exited the main gates of the castle, the camera flashes started, followed by screaming.

"Princess!", a chorus of voices said one after another.

"Dammit!", I quickly tried pushing the button to put up the screen on top, it started closing and almost sliced a man's hand off. "Emily!"

"I'm sorry!", she said curling up on her seat.

"You wouldn't have to be sorry if you'd just have told me earlier!", I said. I could still hear more people screaming, some crying, and see flashes of lights outside the car windows.

"Now how am I supposed to get out of here?", I asked myself. Suddenly, I heard a loud honk behind me, and I turned to see the black Lamborghini. Then I heard a knock on my window, and turned to see an African American man at my window. I rolled my hood down, seeing that the man wasn't consumed by the paparazzi.

"Miss, it's okay to proceed", he said, and stepped back so I could drive. Vampire security is the **best** in the world! I heard another loud honk behind me, and I quickly sped off to my destination.

"Who was honking at me?", I asked Emily. She turned back and her eyes widened.

"That's Dimitri!", she said, and slid back into her seat, scooting lower down. "Don't let him see you!"

"Why not?", I asked, glancing back.

"Don't look!", she said, slapping my arm. "_He's_ really scary!"

"Seriously?", I asked, trying to look back, but she kept stopping me.

"He once beat up a guy for giving him the wrong compliment!", she said. I was pretty sure she was exaggerating, but when I caught a look at him in my rear view mirror, I was sure she was telling the truth. Dimitri had been the most handsome out of the three Prince's, but it was a cold kind of beauty.

The last time I saw him, he was 5"9, with short, messy black hair and an annoyed expression. Seeing him now, I could tell that he has changed a lot! His face was a beautiful tan, and his hair had grown longer, having a pin-straight end, just below his ears. His hair was framed around his face at the front, and he had a cool, and collected look in his eyes. Not that annoyed at any chance look.

"Isn't that kind of rude?", I asked, my brows creasing slightly.

"Rude?", she asked hysterically. "Rude isn't the beginning of it! He's done lot's of _terrible_ things! Not to mention he sleeps with women just as much as Nathan does!" My eyebrows went up.

"So he's a man whore?", I asked.

She shook her head. "Not exactly... He treats girls very badly, but they just think it's the hottest thing ever! At least Nathan keeps his girls for a week, Dimitri dumps them in an hour!"

My car swerved to the right a little, showing my shock. "Really?"

She nodded her head. "She just sleeps with them, and an hour later, you can hear loud sobs exiting the castle!"

I looked back at him from my rear view mirror, and was surprised and scared to see he was looking back. Suddenly, one of his eyes closed, and a smirk formed on his lips. Did the little bastard just wink at me?

I decided to piss him off. I put on my left turn signal, and when I was about to turn my steering wheel, I saw that he was about to advance to my spot, and I quickly went back on the rode, and turned my signal off. I looked at the rear view mirror to see an annoyed expression on his face. He was driving with one hand, resting his head on the side of the car with the other. I did the same with the right side, and looked back only to laugh aloud.

"Why are you laughing?", Emily asked.

"B-because I'm messing with him and he's getting pissed off!", I said. She looked back and smiled evilly.

We both glanced back to see him sitting upright, both hands on the steering wheel, and his mouth was slightly turned down. We turned back, snickering like idiots.

I started to gain speed, probably way above the speed limit, and he looked relieved that I had finally stopped my antics, and right as he was about to gain speed to match my pace, I slowed down. Not just a little, I slowed down granny style! His mouth slightly opened, and I could see his eyes turn a little red.

He put on a turning signal, and quickly passed me giving me an angry 'honk'. Emily and I started laughing like hyenas, watching him speed away.

Calming down to a normal pace, we started driving normally, and before we knew it, we had arrived.

* * *

(Scene Song- Breakeven Piano version-Click Vampire Diaries link)

The store we were headed to was this really fancy but, cute building, surrounded by clubs, restaurants, and bars.

"Why are we here?", I asked, looking up at the store. The color from the outside was this dark red, with black curtains and a large black door.

"Trust me, it's the best store in the city, not just _anyone_ can get in!", she said.

"You're coming in!", I said, with a smirk. She was about to turn around and hit me, but she stopped short and she got this frightened look in her eyes. I turned to see what she was looking at, and my heart sped up. It was _him_!

"Why did you bring us here?", I growled at her.

"I-I didn't know he would be here, Cord!", she whimpered. I could see the terror in her eyes, and immediately felt bad for yelling at her. I gave her a hug, and started steering her towards the store. I took one final glance back to get a good look at him.

He was even more handsome now, than when I first met him. He was taller, towering at a good 6"4. He had these long, strong looking legs, covered with low rise jeans. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with a leather jacket over it, (and it was showing off his **broad **shoulders in a _very_ good way!)and black boots. I think it was okay to say that he was extremely _sexy_! His black hair looked messier, closer up, and I could finally see his eyes. They were always a icy, blue color. He had grown into a strong nose, and perfect lips. A thin top and a full bottom. My eyes traveled to his hands. I don't know why, but the deal breaker for me were a man's hands. They had to be large, manly hands for me to like him, and his were exactly that. I guess they turned like that after he went to Military Camp.

It was Law for any royal male to go to this boot camp thing, and learn military techniques, just in case our country was attacked and needed extra men. If extra men were needed, then Prince's, Duke's, etc were the first ones to be called, since their entire purpose is to keep our country safe.

"Cordelia, let's go!", I heard Emily say, softly and immediately felt ashamed for ogling the one thing that was causing her fear.

"S-sorry...let's go", I said. And we both walked into the store.

* * *

The inside of the store was even better looking than the outside. The entire store was dim-lit, with reddish lighting around a few corners. There were black chandeliers hanging from the roof, and a black velvet carpet was resting on the floor.

"Yes, how can I help _you_", a snotty little voice asked from my left side. I took off my sunglasses and looked at the woman. "And who are you?"

"Hello, my name is Emily Winchester", Emily said, putting her hand forward. The woman sneered at her. Then she nodded her head towards me.

"Cordelia Faye Everett", I said, angrily. The woman's face paled at my answer.

"Princess I-"

"I want a new representative", I said, pissed off. "I don't like you."

"But I am the best-"

I openly glared at her. "I said I wanted someone else!" She quickly scurried off and started talking to a nicer looking girl, probably asking if she would assist us. The nerve of people now days!

"You know", Emily said happily, "I LOVE the authority that you have!"

I smirked. "I love it too!"

Life was pretty good, and it could only get better!

* * *

I apologize that I was not able to keep the promise on updating in 2 days. A lot has been going on, and things have been hectic. I have an ear infection, and I had to go to the hospital. They took some blood from me, and I haven't been eating much recently, so I'm pretty weak right now. My doctor's have set up a surgery date for me, which is in 14 days, August 2nd. So I'm kinda freaked out right now, and once again, I apologize if I don't update quickly.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter, I'm sorry if it didn't make sense. I promise things will start getting better after the surgery. Read & Review!


	8. Baby Trouble

It turns out the that the other girl wasn't a bitch, and she helped us a lot with our clothes. When we finally payed for our stuff, we gave her this great big wad of cash, and the woman's face turned into stone. I gave her an evil smirk and we left the store, not planning on really coming back. No matter how amazing the clothes were.

When I left the store, I saw Dimitri in a club across our store. He had a drink in hand, and was slightly leaning over a trashy blond, who was running her hands up and down his chest. As if noticing me staring at him, he turned his head, but Emily had already pulled me along. My chest was beating rapidly. Thank God, he didn't see me! That would have been so awkward!

"Come one!", she said. "We have three hours until the party starts, and it's an hour ride back home!" As she was pulling me, we passed a pet store. Except in the vampire world, you can get pets of any kind. Not just simple house pet's. I noticed a little white, Bengal Tiger cub displayed in the front window. He was curled up in a fetal position, sleeping. I could see his chest softly rise, and fall. My heart started melting, and I walked towards the window, like a little girl who has just scene a pretty new toy.

"Cordelia?", Emily asked, but I was already inside the store. I quickly approached the tiger, and picked it up slowly, and cradled it against my chest.

"That's a very rare species of tiger", a man said behind me. "Their almost extinct."

"I'll take him", I said immediately.

"He needs a lot of care!", the man said. "And the special treatments required for him are expensive!"

"I can afford it!", I said, quickly walking up to the counter. He sighed and picked up a little bed for the tiger.

"By country law, it is forbidden to take an endangered animal without a years worth of care supplies," he said placing the little bed on the counter. I nodded, and he started placing more things on the counter. When he was done, the counter was stacked with special powdered milk, that I was supposed to mix with normal milk, four baby bottles, a cute little litter box, two pairs of tiger mittens that I was supposed to keep on his feet when he started walking, and a couple toys.

"This cub was born yesterday, and won't open his eyes for another 7 to 10 days. Might be earlier, might be later. If he doesn't open his eyes within fifteen days, you need to take him to a vet. After seven weeks, he'll start playing."

I nodded my head eagerly.

"Miss, all of this would come around to...$750,000", he said, looking at the cash register.

I took out my gold card, and showed him. His face lit up almost immediately.

"Well I'll be damned!", he said smiling. "If it isn't the Princess herself! Well I'm sure you're more than qualified to do this job!"

I smiled at him, and looked down at my new, sleeping baby.

He charged me, and added in a free blanket to wrap around the baby tiger. I thanked him, and quickly started putting everything in my car. With his help of course. I looked around for Emily, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Em?", I said, straining my head to look around.

"_Help me_!", her quivering voice said inside my head. Meaning she was in danger, and our conversation obviously could not be heard by others.

"_Emily, where are you_?", I asked, tucking my hair behind my ear, so I could listen better.

"_Across the street_!", she said. "_With** Dimitri**_!" My head quickly snapped across the street towards his car. There he was, leaning over a frightened Emily, talking seriously. By the look on her face, I could tell that she's been crying.

I started walking over to them, about to teach this asshole a lesson, but right as I was about to cross the street, a large truck passed me, and when it was gone, so was Dimitri.

Emily charged across the street and over to me. I quickly put the tiger in my car, and wrapped my arms around her, as she sobbed uncontrollably. I stroked her hair softly, and patted her back.

"Shh", I said soothingly. "It's okay, Em. Tell me, what did he do?"

"H-h-he was a-asking a-about you!", she said into my shoulder.

I winced, knowing I was the cause of this. "What did he say?"

"H-he asked w-who you were", she hiccuped. "I said that you were the Princess, and he just got mad at me!"

My brows furrowed. "Then what happened?"

"He asked when you arrived here, and I said yesterday", she said, tears still streaming down her face. "Then he told me to deliver a message"

"Message?", I asked. "Wha-what message Em?" She didn't reply. Instead, she shook her head, and bit down on her bottom lip. "Emily, _what message_?"

"He told me to tell you that...'You are _his_'", with that she started sobbing again, and I squeezed her tighter. I could feel the anger radiating off me. My eyes went blood red, and I felt my fangs poking my tongue.

Emily looked up at me, and immediately gasped. "No! Cordelia, you can't win against him! He's thousands of years older than you! You can't fight him, please!" I started pushing her away, but she dug her nails into my arm. "He didn't even touch me!", she said with pleading eyes. "He just talked, and I was just being a mundane!"

I sighed, and nodded. I could feel my eyes going back to normal, and my fangs pull back in.

"Let's go", I sad softly, leading her towards the car. I looked back to see him back inside the club, staring at me with a drink in hand. In one swift movement, he downed the glass, making it empty of it's content. I shivered knowing that he could do the exact thing with the average human, or even the average vampire. He could and would suck them dry, before you could even blink!

I slowly looked back to see Emily staring at a little, fur ball, and laughed. "I'm sorry...I had to take him"

"He is sooooooo adorable!", Emily said, carefully picking him up. "Aw... listen to the way he breathes!" I did. It was a deep inhale, and a soft little exhale, with a little squeak at the end. I smiled at how bipolar she could be.

"He's going to be sleeping for a long time!", I said sighing sadly. I really wanted to see him open his eyes, and play around the castle.

"Awww... ", she said, slightly pouting. I laughed again.

"Come on, Em!", I said, getting into the drivers seat.

I started driving away, ignoring Dimitri, ignoring Emily, even my baby tiger... well i wasn't very difficult to ignore him, since he would be sleeping for the next couple of weeks.

Looking next to me, I saw that Emily was asleep too. I smiled and slowed down, enjoying the view passing me by, as the car zoomed past them. Sure it may have taken an hour and a half to get home driving that slow, but it was worth it.

* * *

"I still don't understand why it took us such a long time to get home!", Emily said, yawning.

"Umm...traffic?", I lied, smiling to myself.

She waved her hand in my face, "Whatever"

Servants started pouring through the doors, maybe even windows, and started helping us with our bags. I pulled a couple of them over.

"These", I said pointing to my baby's things, "Belong in my room. Place them around my bed, please" They nodded and got to work.

"Okay..", I said to Emily. "They may take a while, let's get you some coffee." She nodded her head, and slowly followed me into the kitchen. Coffee didn't effect vampires in any way. It just seemed right, since Emily was still half asleep, and it tasted good.

Going into the kitchen, I told the chef to make us both two chocolate mocha's, with blood added inside. Then I asked if my tiger's food was here yet. When they said yes, I asked if they could warm up some milk, and mix in the formula with it, and put it in one of the baby bottles. I grabbed my coffee and the bottle and headed upstairs, while Emily quietly followed, sipping her coffee.

As we rushed along the walls of the corridor, we passed Nathan.

"Well hello ladies!", he said, smirking. Then he noticed the baby bottle in my hands. "W-what's that for?"

I looked down and smiled. "It's a surprise!" His eyes went wide.

"Cordelia!", he exclaimed. "Do you have a baby I should know about?" I rolled my eyes, and pushed past him, while Emily giggled behind me. "Cause it's fine with me if you do, baby! I could live with that!"

"Shut up!", I shouted. He followed us upstairs to my bedroom. We reached there, just as the last of the servants scurried out. I walked towards the little sleeping figure on my bed, and softly sat down. Emily sat down on the other side, and softly picked him up, and handed him towards me.

"What is _that_?", Nathan asked stepping closer.

"Not too close, he'll get scared of you're face!", I said, shooing him away. He glared at me, and sat down on the floor next to my feet. He could still see on top of the bed, that's how tall he was.

"When did you get him?", he asked.

"A couple hours ago", I replied, shaking the bottle, and putting it in the tigers mouth. He started sucking wildly, and I felt bad for not feeding him sooner, seeing how hungry he was. Nathan chuckled softly.

"Why?", he asked, leaning back against my legs.

"Because I felt like it!", I replied, kicking his back.

"Well... Did you name him?", he asked, stroking my leg. That was a very good question. I hadn't really thought about that. I just saw him in the window, and I made up my mind that I wanted him.

"Give me a day or two", I told him softly. "Then you can ask me." We fell into an uncomfortable silence. I didn't know what to say anymore.

"Okay", Emily said, breaking the moment. "Nathan, you have to leave. Now. We have to get ready, so you have to get out!"

Nathan scoffed. "Since when does a servant order me around?"

"Since she became my best friend!", I said getting up.

"Bad choice in friends, babe!", he said, ignoring the glares coming from both Emily and me. With a slight wave, he closed the door, and left.

"I hate him.", Emily stated.

I sighed. "I know".

She took the baby tiger from my arms. "Go put on your dress, I'll take care of him". I nodded and walked into my closet. I took out the silky, green colored dress and examined it. I have to admit, it was very beautiful. Stopping at my mid-thigh in the front, and just below my knees in the back. It had tons of straps that wrapped around my back, and finally, a black belt that wrapped around my waist, with an onyx stone in the middle. Leave it to my father to pick out some ridiculous theme, like a tango night. I chuckled and tried putting on the dress. I got stuck around the straps in the back, so I stupidly went outside to find Emily. When I came out, I saw that she had already finished feeding the tiger and was ready. She was wearing a beautiful, plain red dress with a wavy cut, and sexy red stilettos. She had eyeliner on her top lid, leaving her bottom lid plain, and her lips were painted with a deep scarlet lipstick. She was putting on diamond earrings when I saw her.

"You are useless!", she said chuckling. I pouted and gave her my back, so she could help me with the straps. "Wow... Over a thousand years old, and you still can't get dressed!"

"Shut up!", I said, walking away from her after she finished. I walked back into the closet, and put on a pair of lacy black stilettos, to match my belt. I walked out, and Emily helped me with my makeup. I had on some skin colored eyeshadow, mixed with a bronze color. She layered eyeliner on both sides of my eye, and put on mascara, making them look larger. She put red lipstick on my lips, and added a layer of cherry colored gloss. She piled my hair on my head in a pretty looking bun, and clipped it at the back of my head.

"Wear these", she said handing me a pair of bronze colored leaf earrings, and a couple of rings. I quickly put them on and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful!", I said.

She scoffed. "Compared to you, I look like a garbage can!" I laughed and placed a soft kiss on top of my baby's head,leaving a red mark on his fur. Smiling, I grabbed Emily's hand, and exited the room.

"You know we're already thirty minutes late!", Emily said, trying to keep a fast pace. I on the other hand, lagged behind her, looking out the large windows that covered the left side of the corridor. "Cordelia!"

My attention snapped back to her. "What?"

"Ugh! You have the attention span of a walnut!", she said, pulling my hand, and dragging my through the hall. When we finally got there, we could see hundreds of people already crowding the ball room. Some people were currently dancing! Well... badly dancing. With a sigh, the announcer looked at us, and his eyes immediately widened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...", he said in a booming voice. "Lady Winchester, and The Princess herself, Cordelia Faye Everett".

Over five hundred pairs of eyes turned in our direction, well... mostly my direction.

Shit.

* * *

Okay guys... I updated a little quicker. The Next chapter is going to be MUCH better, I promise. I've been busy with fasting, which is a time period in which you don't eat from sunrise till sunset. The reason I'm doing this is because Ramadan is here, and for those of you who don't know what Ramadan is, it is a holiday celebrated by the Islamic people. Yeah, I'm a Muslim, don't hate. Seriously, I've seen tons of Anti-Islam comments online and I've cried because of some of them . If you have an issue with my religion keep it to yourself. Not all of us are terrorists, ya know!

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm thinking about naming the tiger, Leo. What do you think? Is Leo a good name? Review to answer! :-P

OOoooo, and by the way, a lot of you have been asking this. A 'mundane' is something extremely human, or human related. And since everybody in this world is a Supernatural being, having them compared to a 'mundane' or human, is highly offensive!


	9. Dancing and Drugs

I coughed out a little and acknowledged everyone with a quick nod. I turned to face Emily, but she was already walking away.

"Emily!", I quietly hissed at her. I started running towards her, but then I noticed that everyone was staring at me, so I straightened up. She giggled slightly, and I pinched her arm, while walking in front of her, towards my father.

"Hello, Cordelia", he said, looking up from a group of people he was talking to. He got up and walked towards me. I gave him a quick hug, and kissed his cheek, creating a red mark in the shape of a lip. I smiled cheekily, not planning on telling him. I giggled and quickly walked back towards Emily.

"You know... people are staring at you", Emily said, putting a glass of wine up to her lips.

"Oh, really!", I said rolling my eyes. "I just thought there was always something strange _behind_ me!"

She scowled and turned away to grab another drink.

"May I have this dance, Princess?", a smooth voice asked me. I turned around and saw a head with light blond hair. Almost white, and chocolate brown eyes.

_(Flashback)_

_It was 1492, and I was currently walking around in a ball room. I was supposed to be socializing with everybody here, those were the exact words of Lord Everett, but I could care less about that. I kept thinking of ways to kill myself, and I almost succeeded that one time, except I kept thinking of that boy, Nathaniel. _

_I smiled to myself, thinking of how childish he was. I even laughed a little, remembering how he acted!_

_While walking around aimlessly, I hadn't realized that someone had approached me. _

_"Princess?", a deep voice asked. It was smooth, like a flowing river. I quickly turned around and the first thing I noticed, was a head with pale white hair. Thinking it was an old man, I looked at his face and almost gasped. _

_Be was a sticking boy, with silver-like hair, which sparkled at the tips, and brown eyes which seemed like deep pools of chocolate._

_"W-Who are you?", I asked him stepping back a little. He stepped forward with a hint of a smile on his face._

_"Prince Isaac Jonathan Lockwood", he said. "Pleased to make you're acquaintance". He took my hand, and softly kissed the back. My heart started speeding up and I acknowledged him with a nod. _

_"Princess, may I ask what you might be doing here...alone?", he said, looking around the empty corridor. "Shouldn't you be socializing with the guests?"  
_

_I shook my head. "I don't like parties" He chuckled._

_"Give it some time, you'll love them later on!", he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why don't you come with me. I could show you how to... not be bored!" He put on a shy smile, and put forward his right hand._

_I still wasn't sure if I trusted him or not, but took his hand anyway. How much damage could he possibly do in front of a room filled with people? _

_He carefully led me back to the party, and guided me to the champaign. _

_"Drink this", he said, handing me a glass of wine. I frowned at it, then him. "It calms the nerves. And plus, you're a vampire now. It can't do you any harm." I winced at the word vampire, and quickly took the drink from his hand. I drank the entire glass in three gulps, and looked him at him, hopefully. _

_I could feel my vision straying me slightly, and my body started to sway._

_"Better?", he asked, chuckling. I nodded my head, and planted a stupid smile on my face. He swiped away some wine from my lips with his thumb, and took my hand again._

_This time he led me to the dance floor. _

_(**PLAY THE SONG MOONLIGHT SONATA BY BEETHOVEN HERE)**_

_Setting me down in the very middle of the dance floor, he placed a soft hand on my waist. Then he guided my hand onto his shoulder, and held my other hand in his. Slowly, he stared moving us around the dance floor. My skirts were brushing the exotic marble floors with a 'swishing' sound. _

_I kept counting in my head. **1,2,3,4, 1,2,3,4...** _

_I was actually glad for once that my parents could afford dancing lessons. If not, I would have looked like a complete fool in front of everyone. _

_All the other dancers started moving to the outer side of the dance floor, so that we were standing right in the middle of a dancing circle. We all moved in unison, Isaac and I were exactly under a large chandelier, which cast off different sparkling lights at every angle. _

_It was all beautiful, slowly, I found myself smiling as we danced in front of everyone. Looking up, I saw that we was staring right into my eyes, with a tender smile on his face. _

_It all ended just as it stated. He slowly let go of me, and gave a deep bow, and a moment later, I curtsied. Clapping could be heard from all around us, and my face started getting hot. _

_If I could blush, I would be a ripened tomato by now! _

_"Thank you for the dance, M'Lady", Isaac said, taking my hand once again, and kissing the back of it._

_(End of Flashback) _

"I thought you would never ask!", I said teasingly. Emily made a gagging sound, and shot back another glass of wine. I rolled my eye at her, and looped my arm through Isaac's.

As we made our way to the dance floor, a loud chorus of shouts and whistles were made throughout the crowd. Isaac and I were one of the best dancers in the room, and we made sure of that in 1492.

(**Play the Song- All The Right Moves by One Republic in this scene)**

The entire room started turning their heads towards us. Right as the firs couple words started flowing through my mind, Isaac pulled me close so that our chests were pressed up against each other, and placed a hand on my waist. I placed mine on his shoulder and we started our tango with the other dancers.

He spun me around once and pressed his cheek against mine. I couldn't help but smirk at how seriously he took his dancing. We took four steps to the left, took two to the right, and spun me around again. This time, he let go of me entirely, and went around me once, only to stop behind me and grab me by my waist. We took two steps to the left, and two to the right, with my back pressed up against his chest, and our hands interlaced.

"I almost forgot you could dance so well", he said in my ear, as he spun me around again, and slightly dipped me. I laughed and he lifted me up by my waist to spin me again.

"I could say the same thing!", I said back.

We swayed to the music for a couple of minutes, and then the lights started dimming. This was my favorite part of the dance. The moves started getting faster, and the spinning became more frequent.

Finally, the music stopped and Isaac dipped me, so that my head was arched back all the way, revealing a lily white neck, and my leg was tightly wrapped around his waist.

Both of us were breathing hard, trying to keep this pose as long as we could. Finally, the audience started clapping, and we finally shifted to a normal position.

"Thank you for the amazing dance, Princess", Isaac said, slightly breathing hard.

"You're welcome!", I said, chuckling. The lights were back to normal, and I could see the grownups, or the slightly older looking people starting to disappear. I gave Isaac a confused look.

"They usually go to the Throne Room to talk about politics and shit like that", he said rubbing the back of his neck. "And the younger vamps turn this entire place into a club." Just as he said that, the entire room went black, and multicolored lights appeared out of nowhere, making the room flashy.

I heard a chorus of 'whoo's' go around the room, and people started moving to the dance floor with partners, and they immediately started grinding with each other. I rolled my eyes, and laughed.

"Umm... this isn't really my type of", Isaac started to say uncomfortably. I held up a hand to stop him.

"Yeah!", I said. "I get that... not really my type of dancing either!" We both laughed awkwardly, and he soon left, saying he needed to go feed. I nodded my head and we both said our goodbyes.

I started to walk towards the table filled with wine when I realized I still needed to check up on my tiger. I started running, as fast as I could go with these heels on. Just as I was about to go through the doors, I noticed a couple on the dance floor, and they were really heated up!

When I walked closer to them, my eyes almost bulged out of my head, and I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing.

It as Emily, and Nathan! I thought they hated each other? I started laughing slightly, noticing that they were both drunk, and were dancing really badly. Or they weren't really dancing, they looked like they were groping each other!

Emily's arms were wrapped around Nathans head, and Nathans face was buried in her neck. One of his hands was placed firmly on her waist, and the other was going up and down her thigh.

As I passed them, I saw Emily slightly fall backwards, making them both fall on the floor. This time I couldn't hold back my laughter, I quickly ran out the door, and started heading up to my room.

* * *

When I reached my bedroom door, I saw a figure casually leaning against it. The figure straightened when I came closer, and I saw that he was smoking. When I came close enough to see his face, my breathing started getting slower, and my body practically froze.

_(Flashback)_

_I was roughly thrown into a dark, dirt infested room. I dropped to the floor, and slid the rest of the way towards the wall._

_"Get up!", a voice growled in my face. I whimpered and slowly sat up. My hands and feet were chained to the nearest wall, and a piece of cloth was shoved into my mouth so I couldn't speak. _

_I gagged and felt tears streaming down my face as the man who bound me to the wall got up, and left. When he closed the door, I was surrounded by complete darkness. My eyes started becoming heavy, and soon I drifted off into sleep in this cold, wet, dark room._

_I awoke at least half an hour later, to the sound of the door opening. My eyes slowly opened to see that it was dark outside, and a figure stood in front of the door. _

_He slowly stepped inside and slammed the door shut. The entire room shook, when the door shut, and I started feeling nauseas. He walked up to me and removed the gag from my mouth. _

_I thought he was going to release me, but I was incredibly wrong. He pushed me farther against the wall, and knelt down in front of me, so that I was facing his chest. He grabbed a fist full of my hair, and tilted my head back, so that I was facing the ceiling._

_He brought his face close to my neck, and started dragging his nose up and down my throat, as if he was searching for something. He stopped at the base of my neck. The spot where my shoulder connected with my neck, the warm, tender spot. _

_He pressed his body against mine, and buried his face in my neck, inhaling deeply. I heard a growl irrupt from his chest, and he licked a spot of my throat, making me shiver. _

_I was scared. I was exhausted. I was angry. Angry because I couldn't stop what was happening. I couldn't get away._

_He wrapped his arms around me, and his fangs slid out from his mouth. I watched in horror, as he ran a tongue along his pointed incisors, and then looked at me hungrily. I tried wriggling out of his grasp, to only be held tighter. With a sigh, I finally gave up, and went limp in his arms. _

_He finally bit me. It hurt. It hurt like Hell was unleashing it's wrath on me. I felt silent tears slide down my cheek, but I did not cry. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction to hear me cry. _

_I felt my body getting weaker and weaker, then he let me go. He was holding my head with one hand, and with his other, he bit his wrist, and slammed it against my mouth. _

_I felt a sweet liquid slide down my throat, and I greedily gulped it down. I felt bad when he took his wrist away. _

_I felt my head getting drowsy, and my body went still. He put my head down, so that I was looking up at him. _

_The last thing I remember before falling into a deep slumber, were two, bright, blue eyes._

* * *

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

**I HAVE DECIDED THAT THIS STORY IS GOING TO HAVE 3 PARTS TO IT! THIS IS OBVIOUSLY THE FIRST PART, DON'T WORRY, IT'S STILL NOT FINISHED. I AM GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF CHAPTERS, BUT THE STORY WILL STOP, AND I WILL HAVE TWO OTHER STORIES FOLLOWING AFTERWARDS. I WILL COME UP WITH THE NAME WHEN I GET CLOSE TO FINISHING IT. **

On the other hand, how did you guys like the chapter? Cord got changed into a vampire in a very rude manner, dont ya think? The nerve of some people!

All right! Read and Review! Thanks guys, LUVS YA"S!


	10. STORY REVIEW

**OK,OK,OK... FROM WHAT I'VE SEEN FROM THE COMMENTS, IT SEEMS LIKE SOME OF YOU ARE A LITTLE CONFUSED ABOUT CHAPTER NINE, SO WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE STORY REVIEW HERE!**

FIRST OF ALL, THE FLASHBACKS THAT I HAVE ARE USUALLY HELD IN THE MEDEVAL TIME PERIOD, OR IS AROUND THE TIME FROM THE 1400'S TO THE 1800'S.

THE FLASHBACKS ARE OF IMPORTANT MEMORIES THAT CORDELIA HAS SAVED IN HER MIND, AND THEY ALSO ARE USED TO DESCRIBE THE PRINCE'S BETTER.

FOR EXAMPLE, THE SECOND FLASHBACK, OR THE ONE AFTER THE OLD NAKED MAN, WAS TO EXPLAIN THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN CORDELIA AND NATHAN.

THE THIRD, WAS ABOUT CORDELIA AND ISAAC.

FINALLY THE FOURTH FLASHBACK, THE ONE SOME OF YOU ARE HAVING A LITTLE TROUBLE WITH, IS ABOUT DIMITRI. IF YOU LOOK BACK ON THE CHAPTERS, YOU'LL SEE THAT THE PRINCE'S OF THIS LAND ARE, DIMITRI, ISAAC, AND NATHAN.

AND IF YOU LOOK BACK ON THEIR CHARACTRISTICS YOU'LL SEE THAT DIMITRI IS THE ONE WITH BLUE EYES.

THAT'S WHO WAS IN THE CREEPY DUNGEON WITH CORDELIA IN THE THIRD FLASHBACK.

AND ANOTHER THING, DIMITRI DIDNT JUST DRINK HER BLOOD FOR FUN, HE DID IT TO TURN HER INTO A VAMPIRE. SO IF YOUR WONDERING HOW SHE WAS TURNED, THAT'S IT!

IF YOUR WONDERING WHY, YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!

THE FLASHBACKS WITH NATHAN AND ISAAC, SO FAR, WAS HELD **AFTER** SHE BECAME A VAMPIRE, THE ONE WITH DIMITRI WAS **HOW** SHE BECAME A VAMPIRE.

* * *

IF YOU HAVE ANYMORE QUESTIONS, PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL ANSWER IT IN THE NEXT STORY REVIEW, WHICH I THINK WILL BE AFTER FIVE MORE CHAPTERS. IF IT'S AN IMPORTANT QUESTION, PRIVATE MESSAGE ME!

**IF YOU DID NOT READ THIS, THEN YOUR AN IDIOT. YOU SHOULD ALWAYS READ THE AUTHOR NOTES, NO MATTER WHAT!**


	11. Burning and Morning Surprises

"What are you doing here?", I asked, glaring at the devilishly handsome man in front of me.

"What does it look like I'm doing?", he snapped back. I sighed. Sure, I might have missed him, but I did not miss his constant pissy mood.

"Well why are you standing here?", I asked him, putting a hand on my hip.

"So, what? I can't stand anymore?", he asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know, you could be a little nicer!", I said, stepping towards my room. I opened the door, and came inside, hearing footsteps following behind me.

"When did you start smoking?", I asked him, removing my shoes.

"Right after cigarettes were invented", he replied in a bored tone.

"And why do you smoke?", I turned towards him. He stood there, towering over me at 6"4. I had to arch my neck all the way up to look at him.

He sighed. "It calms the nerves, not everyone's a little goody two shoes, you know!"  
I glared up at him.

With one quick motion, I grabbed the cigarette from his hand, and held it close to my mouth. "I'm not good in any way!"

I took a long drag, and blew the smoke in his face.

He didn't even blink, but I swear I saw a flicker of amusement dance across his eyes.

Even though he was (believe it or not) on his best behavior, I knew that something was up.

"Alright, what do you want?", I asked him, folding my arms under my breasts.

He looked down at my chest with a smirk, and I dropped my arms.

"Dimitri!", I hissed, trying to pull my dress up higher.

He looked at me, as if expecting to hear more. I sighed with lost hope, and turned around, walking towards my little baby.

I didn't take two steps, before his arm wrapped around my waist. He pulled me up to his chest, and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"You'll know when the right time comes, Cord", he whispered.

The next thing he did surprised me, and made me shiver. He pressed him lips tightly against a tender spot on my neck, and held it there for about three seconds.

Then, he was gone. Like the entire thing never happened. Like he was never there.

I was breathing heavily by now. Wondering if he was going to come back, wondering what the hell he meant by 'You'll know when the right time comes'.

I numbly walked back to my tiger, and saw that it was fumbling. Almost twitching. And then I heard him cry out, and immediately rushed to the bed, pulling him softly into my lap. I grabbed a warm baby bottle and cradled him head in my hand, and then put the bottle into his mouth.

I fed him for a while, but felt uncomfortable the entire time. There was a little burning sensation in the base of my neck. It didn't exactly hurt, it was just a warm feeling.

Some might even say it felt good.

After a while, I couldn't take the feeling anymore. I put my tiger down on the bed, and slowly walked over to a mirror in my room.

I took a good look at the left side of my neck, and frowned when I saw nothing there. I finally realized what I was supposed to be looking for.

I snapped my head to the right side, and stared at my bite mark. It was still there, well... now it just looked like a scar. Two little bumps on my neck. You couldn't even see it if you didn't look close enough.

That was it. That's what was burning. I softly touched it, and was surprised to see that it was hot. What the Hell? I kept asking myself different questions. Why was it burning? How? Why?

When realization dawned, I saw red. It was because of him! Dimitri did this. This was where he kissed me! Rage built up inside me. I know he did something to me. I was sure of it. What pissed me off, was that I didn't know_ what_ he did!

I grumbled and looked back at my tiger, and my anger slightly subsided. He was once again, curled up in a little fetal position, and both of his paws were wrapped around the bottle, holding it in place while his mouth softly moved against the bottle.

I smiled, walking over to him, and softly placed a kiss on his forehead. He shifted a little, and a sigh escaped his lips.

I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. It was already twelve. I didn't want to go back to the party, even though I know it would last a few more hours.

Instead, I went to the bathroom, and turned on the hot water, getting ready for a bath. I went back outside, and grabbed a pair of pajamas. Once I got back in, I quickly took a hot bath, and immediately went to bed. Even though I was going into a deep slumber, five words echoed through my mind that night.

'I'M GOING TO KILL HIM.'

* * *

The next morning didn't exactly go by as quickly as I hoped it would. I spent about..an hour feeding my tiger. And then, got ready for breakfast. When I went downstairs, into the dining table, I saw that Dimitri, Nathan, and Isaac were already there.

Isaac was sitting upright, like all royalty was supposed to be, and drinking a cup of blood, while reading the newspaper. Nathan was doing the same, except he was standing and searching through his phone.

Then, Dimitri. He was sprawled on one of those spinning chairs, with a blood _bag_, and was spinning around like a bored teenager. I honestly didn't expect less. As I walked towards the refrigerator, I passed Nathan, who whistled at me, not looking up from his phone. I rolled my eyes, and opened the took out a small bag of blood.

As I started pouring it inside a cup, I heard shrieking from upstairs, and then, feet stomping downstairs. I smiled and sat down on the counter, waiting for Hell to break loose.

Emily barged downstairs, wearing a black lingerie set, and walked up to Nathan.

She slapped him right across the face, making him drop his cup and phone.

"What the Hell?", he screamed, holding his red cheek.

"What. Is. This?", Emily seethed, pointing to her neck. To any human, it would look like a normal hickey, but we knew differently. That hickey, had two, very little, perfect puncture wounds inside.

"Ew!", Nathan said, walking away from her. "I don't care who you do... _that_ with, bu you don't have to show me!"

Emily threw her hands up, and scoffed. "This is just great! He doesn't even remember!"

I looked at Dimitri, and Isaac and saw that they had a look of amusement on both their faces.

Suddenly, Nathan went completely still, like a statue.

"Were you in my bed this morning", he asked, very stiffly. Emily nodded, a look of horror on her face. "And you mean to say that **I did that**?" Emily nodded.

Nathan suddenly turned to me. "Cordelia, this is** NOT** what you think! You know I love you, right?" I nodded, holding back my laughter.

"Yes, Nathan", I said. "You certainly showed that yesterday, when you were groping her!" Silent laughter echoed from Isaac's mouth, and I even saw Dimitri smirking.

Nathan however, turned completely white, and turned back to Emily. "Get your ass back into my room. Now!" When Emily declined, Nathan grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs.

"Use a condom!", Isaac said. "God knows we don't need another little Nathan running around!"

I started laughing, and Isaac was very rudely flipped off.

After a moment of silence, I turned to Isaac, "What do you think they're doing?"

"Why?", Dimitri asked, cutting in. "Are you jealous?"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Isaac.

"Do you wanna do something today?", I asked him, deliberately keeping my attention away from Dimitri as much as possible. Which was pretty difficult because he decided to come downstairs dressed in nothing but a pair of black silky shorts.

Yes, that meant that his perfectly tanned, toned, hot abs were showing.

"Uuuuuhhhhh yeah, sure!", he said, hopping on his feet. "Is Dimitri coming?" Oh, Isaac... so kind and considerate. Sometimes too kind.

"No!", I quickly said, and hurried back upstairs. I could feel his eyes burning through my back the entire way. I was going to face him tonight. I didn't know exactly wat I was going to say, but I know that their would be a lot of screaming.

He can't just pop up out of nowhere, be extremely rude to me, kiss me, make my skin burn, leave, and expect me to be okay with it! I haven't been as angry as I was before this.

I quickly went upstairs and changed into a pair of white short shorts, and an orange tank top that said 'PARIS'. I put on a pair of white flip-flops, and softly grabbed my tiger. I held him up against my chest, right as Isaac walked into the room.

"Can I bring my tiger?", I softly asked him. He nodded and gave me a sweet smile.

"Can you grab the baby seat?", I asked him, turning around and pointing to the light green colored object. He raised his brows towards me, as if to say, 'really?' I rolled my eyes, and pointed again and marched towards the door, with Isaac following behind.

We passed Dimitri downstairs, who looked at us with a bored expression, and Isaac led me outside, and into his car. His was the silver Mercedes, of course. He put the baby seat in the back, and I buckled my tiger in.

"Where are we going?", I asked him. He shrugged.

"Nowhere... everywhere", he said, smiling at me. I shook my head and laughed. "We're probably just going to hang out somewhere"

I nodded and he drove out of the castle.

Once outside, we met with thousands of lights, screaming, and even some crying.

"Don't you get tired of this?", I asked, trying to block the light from my eyes. He nodded, and ran a hand through his face.

"It get's so fucking annoying!", he said, angrily. I gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I always used to wonder why you left, but after the camera was invented, all my questions were answered."

I laughed out loud at that comment.

"Where are we going?, I asked him again, when we were away from the lights and flashing cameras.

"Remember the restaurant I used to take you to?", he asked me. I nodded my head in response. "We're going there".

I started jumping up and down in my seat. Isaac laughed at me, and sped off towards the restaurant.

Before I left, Isaac would take me to this really fancy restaurant. Mostly when I felt bad, or when Dimitri's evilness made me cry.

"I'm surprised that it's still open!", I said, looking back to check on my tiger. When we finally arrived to the restaurant, my eyes went wide.

Yes it was still open, even after at least 100 years of service. What shocked me though, was how they changed the decor of the entire place. I didn't like it.

What used to be a nice, cozy little, diner-like eating establishment, was now a giant, three-story, brick monster. I stared at it in horror, as Isaac went to the back seat to check up on my tiger one more time, and softly guided me to the front doors.

"How did this happen?", I softly whispered.

Isaac sighed. "Thomas got fired." Thomas was the owner, or _previous _owner of the restaurant. That explained all of it. He would never let something like this happen to the mini-diner.

"Why?", I asked. Who would fire him? He was the happiest, little fat man who everybody loved!

"A cute little boy walked into the diner one day", Isaac said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Thomas liked little boys", he explained. "Like _really_ liked little boys." My mouth transformed into an 'O'.

Huh. It was weird how I never noticed that. Now that he mentioned it, I do recall Thomas having a fetish for little boys. The thought made me shiver.

"Yeah, the boy got away, practically screaming bloody murder", Isaac continued. I nodded my head, motioning for him to shut up.

I did not need to know, that one of my childhood heroes, was a gay pedophile.

"Welcome, Prince Isaac", the man at the front desk said. Then his eyes turned to me. "Is this another one night stand?" The man chuckled at his own joke, and I felt Isaac turn rigid next to me.

I didn't blame him, nor did I try to stop Isaac, when he grabbed the man by his collar and slammed him against the wall. This man was an asshole.

"What did you say?", Isaac seethed. The man started stuttering, not sure what to say, and looked between Isaac and me.

"Do you know who this even is?", he questioned? The man shook his head. "Look. **CLOSER**!"

The man did as he was told. And then gasped when Isaac started choking him.

Seeing how things might go a little too far, I put a hand on Isaac's shoulder, to let him know I was still here.

The man did finally see who I was. And his face went white.

It wasn't hard for anyone to forget what I looked like.

I easily stood at a tall 5"9, and had the body of a goddess, with perfect full breasts, a small, but curvy waist, and legs that stretched for miles. Now don't think I was skinny like a twig. The image of public media disgusted me. I hated how they pressured girls. My body was fit, and that was because my vampire genes kept it like that. My thighs had a balance of fat and muscle. I wasn't a twig, and I wasn't fat. Exactly how I wanted it.

A lot of people say that they have black hair, but not like mine. Their hair still had brown, or even red specks in the sunlight.

My hair was different. It was _REAL_ black. It was shinier, the perfect balance between thin and thick, and went down to my waist.

My eyebrows were perfectly arched, long and thin. Matching the color of my hair perfectly.

The next thing you noticed was my skin. No matter how much I've tried, I couldn't tan. I've stayed in the sun for hours and hours in the human world, but left with no progress. I didn't know why. A lot of other vampires tanned.

I actually was a ghost. It was really attractive in the 1800's. Tons of men came up to me saying that my skin was perfect. Pure, like the color of milk. It felt like it too.

But now, in the 21st century, I stood out like a glass of milk, in the middle of a table, surrounded by glasses of orange juice.

I envied Emily's golden glow. Even Dimitri's. Though his was a different kind of tan. His tan showed that he did hard labour all day. Whereas Emily was golden, he was bronze.

Now don't get me wrong. A mix of perfect abs, bronze, delicious skin, pitch-black hair, and dark-blue eyes could send anyone on a frenzy.

The man's eyes met my own, and he stiffened. Out of every feature in my body, none were as unique as my eyes. No one else in the vampire world had any like mine.

That's because mine was pure silver. And it wasn't a solid color. It was sparkly. Like silver eyeshadow, or glitter. Being the prettiest, they were also the scariest part of my face. Sometimes, if the light hit my eyes perfectly, it looked like I didn't have any irises. It looked demonicly white.

"P-P-Prin-Princess", he tried to say, but his voice was cut short when Isaac decided to squeeze his throat tighter.

"Isaac, calm down", I said smoothly. His hands loosened, but they were still wrapped around his throat.

"Princess", the man said, rubbing his throat. "I am so sorry! I did not realize it was you. Oh! You cannot not imagine how ashamed I am!"

I held up a finger to my lips.

"Shut up!", I said, narrowing my eyes. "You better make sure that you get us a table quickly! And a window side, at that. It should be in the private area, and should be dim-lit, understand?"

The man gulped, and nodded, rubbing his throat, softly. I grabbed Isaac's arm, and the man started leading us to the back of the restaurant. It was where the more...'important' people ate.

People softly bowed there heads, in an act of respect as we passed them by. Isaac nodded at them, and I gave a small smile. They probably heard what happened, and were being extra careful now.

The thought made me smirk.

We were brought to the better looking part of the restaurant. It was dim-lit. Exactly how I asked, with soft yellow and blue lights hanging from the ceiling.

The man seated us in a booth, the farthest away from anybody else, so that we could have all the privacy we wanted. Exactly how I liked it.

"A waiter will be arriving shortly", the man said, handing us our menus. "And once again Princess, I am extremely sorry. I do not know how those words escaped my mouth."

"It's fine", I said, calmly. "Just leave." I waved my hand away from our table, and he scurried off.

"I swear this world is turning into Hell every second", Isaac muttered, glaring at the retreating man.

I laughed. "Hey!", he turned his head towards me. "It's fine. I didn't mind that much anyway". He still didn't seem to sure, so I grabbed his hand across the table from mine, and slightly squeezed it.

He smiled and looked down at his menu. You may be confused on why there were extremely powerful vampires, sitting in a restaurant eating food, but this wasn't normal human food.

It was food for vampires. Drinking blood all the time got boring, so we made food for vampires. Yes, we were brilliant like that.

Our food, was created just like human food, but there was tons of blood mixed in to it. Simple as that. Everything had blood mixed into it. I even think there's a pure, blood flavored ice cream here.

Soon enough, the waiter was here, just like the man had said.

When he arrived, I saw that he was staring at Isaac. Not in a normal way. He was staring at Isaac almost lovingly. ?

"Um... Can I have large steak, well done?", Isaac said, without looking at him. "And a bottle of red wine, no blood added."

The waiter nodded, and turned to me.

I smiled at him. "I'd like the grilled salmon, with a side of baked potato's."

"And what would you like for your appetizers?", he asked.

"The garlic bread", Isaac said, flipping his menu closed, and the waiter took both our menu's.

He quickly brought back a large bottle of wine, with two fancy glasses.

"Thank you, that'll be all", Isaac said, quickly grabbing the bottle and glasses. The waiter looked at him weirdly and walked away.

"Hey, are you okay?", I asked, pouring some wine in both our glasses.

He nodded furiously. "Yeah, yeah... I just- I just haven't fed in a while."

I nodded, pretending to let it go, even though I knew he fed yesterday. Why was he acting so strange?

"So... have you named you're tiger yet?", he asked, taking a sip of his wine.

I shook my head, contemplating his words. Wow. I can't believe I forgot about naming him!

Isaac laughed. "How could you not name him?"

"I don't know", I growled. "I'm a terrible mother!" He laughed again.

We immediately dug in once our food arrived. At one point, I saw all the other people at the restaurant stare at us in awe, and in disgust at how fast we were eating our food.

That only made us laugh! What can I say? This place always had _awesome_ food! He told me about all the things that have gone on in the vampire world, and I told him about my annoyingly normal life on earth.

When we finally finished eating, he payed for our food, even though I fought with him for at least five minutes on the topic, and we exited the building.

Then, all Hell broke loose.

**Peoples, I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! I AM SUFFERING FOM MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! I AM LITERRALY SCRAMBLING FOR ANYTHING TO FILL IN THE GAPS BEFORE I ACTUALLY GET TO THE GOOD STUFF! ;-)**

But anyway, If you can forgive me, please review! I luvs you all!

**LAST THAT YOU ALL NEED TO KNOW! OMG! I'M SO HAPPY! I JUST GOT INTO A NEW RELATIONSHIP WITH A TOTAL BADASS WHO ABSOULUTLY LOOOOVES ME! **

**BEST PART IS, HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE DIMITRI FROM THE STORY! TALL, TANNED, BLACK HAIR, BLUE EYES, AND HE HAS A GREAT BODY! **

**I AM SOOOO HAPPY I MET HIM! HE'S SUCH A SWEET HEART, EVEN THOUGH HE DOES ACTUALLY GET INTO A LOT OF FIGHTS, AND HAS BEEN KICKED OUT OF 3 SCHOOLS... **

**OH WELL! I STILL LOVE HIM!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOOXXO- SINTHIA**


	12. Let's Not Bring Up the Past

_(Flashback)_

_"Run!", was the last word I heard coming out of my father's mouth, before the explosion. I fell off the large chair I was sitting in, and fell to the floor._

_The explosion echoed through my chest, almost as if someone was hitting me from the inside. I scrambled to my feet just in time to see my father's head being sliced off his body by two large men in armour. Next, they moved on to my nanny, Bertha._

_The old woman screamed in agony, as one of the men buried his face in her neck, and pulled away just as quick. A gush of blood exited from her body, and splattered all over his face. My face scrunched up in disgust, but he seemed to enjoy every bit of it. He even smiled. Well, it wasn't a smile, it was a sick grin. Blood stained his teeth and dribbled down his neck._

_His eyes sharply turned towards me, and my body froze. Ice started spreading through my veins, and I started shivering._

_"Cordelia get out!", my mother's voice rang in my ears, but I didn't hear her. Their were too many shouts coming from outside. Suddenly, I felt my mother's hand on my arm, pushing me towards our little wooden door. I looked back at her, to see her soft, baby blue eyes getting watery. Two tears fell from her eyes, and then I was out the door. Two tears fell and she was captured. Two tears fell and she was murdered._

_Because of me, two tears fell from my mother's eyes, she was captured, and she was murdered. All because I couldn't move my damn feet fast enough._

_(End of Flashback)_

There was screaming all around us, as a large bomb hit the building we were next to.

"Cordelia, are you okay?", Isaac asked, panting. I looked up at him, dazed. My ears were still ringing from the loud explosion behind me. A couple of airplanes flew above us, and started dropping more bombs, one by one.

More people started screaming. People were crawling over each other, trying to get away as quick as they could.

Isaac had the same intentions. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his car. My feet were planted to the ground.

"Cordelia!", Isaac shouted. Something clicked inside my head.

'Cordelia!', my mother's voice shouted in my head. My feet started pulling my body, but my brain was still numb. Even though I was following Isaac, my footsteps matched the pace of a snail.

"Goddamnit, Cordelia!", Isaac muttered, and then tossed me over his shoulder. My body slammed against his back, and I started feeling drowsy. My eyes started closing, and I fought with everything I had to keep them open.

I couldn't close my eyes. I couldn't just back away, I had to help. I had to fight. Fainting is showing weakness.

I was weak.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself back in my room, with several maids scuffling around. I tensed when I saw that my tiger wasn't near me, and relaxed when I saw him on my left side. He wasn't asleep because his hands were jerking around, but his eyes were still closed.

I sat up groggy, and one of the maids gasped.

"Princess, you're awake!", she said, and rushed over to me. "Here take this". She showed me a small plate, in it were two white pills.

I looked at her skeptically.

"Dr. Middleton came over and told us to give you this when you awoke", she said quietly. I shrugged and put the pills in my mouth and chugged it down with some water.

Dr. Middleton was our family's private doctor, and man was he a good doctor!

"What happened?", I asked, leaning back on a pile of pillows. The maid bit her lip, but didn't say anything. "Well?"

"We-we don't know, Princess", she replied, softly. "The King hasn't told us anything. He's arranged a Council meeting in 30 minutes." I nodded, and she helped me off the bed.

She led me to my closet, and saw about three other maids there, picking out shoes, jewelry, makeup, and a beautiful dress. They helped me out of my dress, and put me in the dress.

It was a long, midnight blue dress, with small crystals in several places, making it sparkle. It was plain but beautiful. The dress had two slits running up to my mid-thighs. My feet were painfully shoved inside pumps, the same color as my dress. The difference was that the heels had black lace work on the toes, and their were mini pearls at the tips.

Next, they moved on to my makeup. Scarlet red lips, and dark eye liner framing my grey orbs. Looking in the mirror, I had to admit I looked good, but it was a scary kind of good. It was an unrealistic kind of good. My eyes looked unforgiving, cruel, and filled with hatred. That's what made me a good Princess so far. Being tough, and not caring. The maids didn't even dare to put any blush on me, scared of making my ice-cold skin look any different, and I was fine with it!

Finally, they put my hair in an elegant braid, and clipped it into a bun. Sighing, I started to leave the room, and headed for the Throne Room, but a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Wait!", said one of the maids. I quickly turned around, and she immediately turned her head to the floor, realizing that she just raised her voice at royalty.

"I-I apologize Princess, but- but you're forgetting your tiara", she said, quietly. My mind froze. I had completely forgotten I even had a tiara... come to think of it, I had several tiaras!

I nodded my head towards them, and slowly walked back. They set me in front of the mirror, and brought over a dark purple, velvet box. When they opened it, tears almost started coming out of my eyes. I had forgotten how beautiful it was since the first time I wore it. Which was about 500 years ago.

(flashback)

Servants were moving around like rats today. I noticed it right after I got up. I couldn't take one step without being dragged into something by on maid, or another. First, a cold shower, next hours and hours of hair tugging, and ripping, and finally the makeover for the 'Big Coronation' I was supposed to attend.

I was dragged out to a large balcony, where I saw Dimitri, Isaac, Nathaniel, and Lord Damien standing at the front, looking down at a crowd of cheering people. When Lord Henry saw me, his face brightened up, if that was even possible, seeing how he was glowing. He held his hand out to me, and I timidly took it, and walked towards him.

The crowd outside suddenly quieted down, and an eerie silence fell over us. The only sound that could be heard, were my skirts moving along the ground. I hesitantly came to the very front of the balcony, and looked down directly at all the people, who were giving me judging looks. They were all inhumanly beautiful. Even the short, and pudgy ones. They even had aura of beauty radiating off them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it has been a while since I've gathered you all here", said King Henry. "Today however is different. Today is much more important. Today, promises the security of a new future for our land. New leadership, and new people. As you all know, this land has gone through many troubles to get to where we are we are. A few deaths were involved, including the one of my beautiful wife, Queen Anastasia, and my daughter, Princess Felicity."

He surprisingly didn't even choke up while saying those words. The man was talking about the death of his wife and child, and was still holding a strong face!

"That is why I invite you all today to watch the Coronation of the new Princess of this land! I believe that she has the leadership skills to take a land to Hell, and peacefully take it out, without anyone getting hurt! This is why I have decided to make this girl, Cordelia Faye Everett, the new royal member of this family! I command you to hail you're new Princess!"

The ground erupted into cheers, as people started shouting and jumping up and down. People threw roses, and several other goods.

A man wearing layers and layers of robes slowly walked over to me, carrying a delicate diamond tiara. It had little vine-like shapes, and large diamonds where the flower buds were supposed to be. The entire thing was beautiful, and was probably worth more than my life!

The tiara was placed on my head, and it was done. I was trapped.

(End of Flashback)

I felt the weight of the small line of diamond on my head. It brought back many memories, and not entirely good ones.

"Princess, it's time", said a little voice behind me. I nodded my head, and followed after her.

She led me down the hall and towards the Throne Room. I couldn't help see the worried faces of everybody I passed. Even though they bowed when they passed, they looked miserable, and dead.

We had to pass this long corridor, with arches built into the wall on our way into the Throne Room. The corridor was filled with soldiers from our vampire military, they were in a completely straight line, and immediately tensed up when I came through. I couldn't see much because of the guards covering the arches, but I tried my best to see in between their arms.

I didn't like what I saw.

Finally with a deep breath, I entered the room.

* * *

Werewolf Colony

"A human!?"

"S-Sir", a whimpering servant said. "Well, how did this human get into our world?", the King roared.

"W-we think it has to do with the Princess of the Vampire Colony", the servant chirped. "She's the most recent person to use the portal between our worlds".

The King faintly nodded, and dismissed the servant, but before he could escape through the doors, he added, "Oh, tell our Commander to get our troops ready... Something tells me we should give the vampires a visit."

The servant nodded, and quickly scurried away.

The King of the Werewolves was left all alone, in a dark, empty room. And in the darkness surrounded by his cold, evil, conscience,

he smiled.

**OK, ok..I know. This chapter is soooo much shorter than my usual ones, but school is coming up in two days! :-( Does anyone else feel like summer went by like a blur?!**

**Anywho... Review! Or else...**


	13. Decisions Decisions

When I walked inside, I saw that everybody was already waiting for me to arrive, before starting the meeting. The Council members were sitting on the left, and right, while my father was seated in a large throne in the middle, with the Princes surrounding him.

"Finally!", bellowed an extremely annoying voice. "Finally Her Highness has arrived!" I looked over to see a red faced Marcus, pointing and leaning over his council seat like he was about to fall off.

I rolled my eyes at him, and slowly walked over to my father.

"I apologize for being late", I quietly murmured, and sat on my throne, next to my father. It also happened to be next to Dimitri's.

They were pushed so close together, that our arms were touching. He didn't move away. I slowly started edging my arm towards me until I was safe, and not touching him. He didn't even notice. I don't know why, but that made me boil inside.

Why couldn't he swoon over me like every other male in this world?

I thought about what Nathan would do if our arms were touching. He would place his over mine. Isaac would atleast smile at me! I was about to come up with more better qualities about the other Princes, when Dimitri grabbed my hand with his.

My eyes immediatly shot out to find his, but he was looking straight foreward. His eyes were hard, with a mean look, and his lips were set into a straight line.

I looked back at our hands intertwined. His tanned hand was much bigger and rougher compared to mine. They also had a ring on each finger.

He took his thumb, and started rubbing circles softly along a vein on my wrist.

I opened my mouth, about to say somthing, but my father started speaking once again. The crown on his head was glistening, the moonlight shining off on the gold perfectly.

"I know alot of you have been asking about the attack on Church Street. It has become a serious matter that needs to be solved immediately".

He looked powerful, sitting on his throne in the middle of the northern wall.

"Where were the attacks from?", asked Dimitri. I was shocked, I hadn't expected him to speak up so early, or speak at all!

"The bombs were made from the Werewolf Colony", my father replied. "There was vervain attached to the bombs. They sprayed and killed about 300 vampires".

"Why?", Dimitri and I askede at the same time. His grip on my hand tightened, it was a cute gesture, and I returned it willingly.

"A-a human", he had trouble getting the sentence out.

"Daddy, what happened?", I asked, trying to urge him on.

"A human entered our world", he said softly. Everybody went rigid. Dimitri tightened his grip on my hand. This time it wasn't cute. It hurt.

I started squirming under his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"So why in Hell would they attack us?", Dimitri seethed.

"The wolves think it was Cordelia's fault, since she was the last one to use the portal between the worlds."

Dimitri's eyes bulged out. His grip on my hand tightened even MORE than it could, I was sure that my bones were cracking with each squeeze.

"What are they going to do?", he asked.

"They want a meeting", replied my father. "The King wants a meeting with her. Alone."

Dimitri stood up and pulled me along. "No. She's not doing it. End of discussion." He started heading out the door, my hand still engulfed in his. He ignored my father's pleas telling him to stop. Everyones voices were drowning. My ears were ringing. Since when did I allow him to control me like this?

"Dimitri what are you doing?!", I almost screeched out loud. He didn't stop, instead he started marching me upstairs. We passed the first seven floors of the castle when he stopped.

"Who are you planning on picking?", he asked suddenly. His back was turned to me, so I couldn't see his facial expression.

"What?", I asked, completely out of breath. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has a LOT to do with it, Cordelia!", he half laughed."You have NO idea how much danger you just got put into!"

"Dimitri I have no idea what the Hell your talking about!", I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Those filthy dogs think that you're the cause of the mundane coming into our world! A mundane getting in means war in general, but now YOU'RE the main target! They want you! We don't even have to go to war. They. JUST. WANT. YOU!"

"So what?!", I shrieked back. "Are you gonna turn me in?"

He scoffed. "Do you have any idea what your worth? I could get much more for you from a simple human then from the King of Werewolves!"

My eyes bulged out. "What did you just say!?"

He sighed and ran his hand over his eyes. "Doesn't matter. What's important is that we need you safe. Come on."

"No wait!", I said, wrencing my arm away from him. "What the Hell are you talking about?!"

"You NEED to pick one of us, and you need to pick one of us fast!", he said pushing me against the wall. "We need to know who's going to move with you!"

"What do you mean move with me?", I asked.

"You can't be here when they attack", he softly whispered. "They'll kill everyone, and I mean EVERYONE to get to you. We won't be able to keep you safe. You need to pick soon!"

With that, he left, without a trace of turning back. I was left standing against the wall, trying to comprehend what the Hell just happened.

Whatever did happen, I got two things out of it.

I had to choose my groom fast.

And something told me that this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Yes, I know. An ENTIRE month has passed. I`m such a terrible person. Get over it you pussy...CATS! **

**Ok, time to get serious. Sorry for updating SO late guys! I`ve been having test, after test, after test, after test! I Recently had 3 tests this week! So I`m sorry it took so long, and I`m sorry that it`s short, but here it is! **

**Ooooohhhh! And BTW~ I recently made another account on FictionPress, it`s just like Fanfiction,so I`m planning on writing some stories there. So if you guys wanna read `em, message me, and I`ll give u meh name!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~A**


	14. Treason of An Annoying Fool

**May the good Lord shoot me down, with fire arrows. I am SORRY people! I don't know what else to say instead of I am TERRIBLY TERRIBLY SORRY for not updating for months!**

* * *

(Play Moonlight Sonata- Beethoven)

Four entire days have passed with the entire castle getting ready for the kings arrival. He of course wasn't coming alone. At least 100 guards would accompany him on his arrival, and his son, Prince William would be coming along.

The chefs were crazy making meals after meals for the arriving royalty.

'_Filthy dogs',_ I muttered, seeing how much food the wolves consumed. Large turkeys, and roasted pigs were carried back and forth, multiple cakes were made, and several bottles of expensive red wine was bought. It was way too much food for one arrival. **  
**

The maids were even crazier! Cleaning room, after room, after room, which must have gotten extremely exhausting considering the fact that we had over 700 rooms. I wanted to help, but I was too lazy. Hey, it's the thought that counts, right?

I've been trying to stay as far away as I could from the Princes, especially Dimitri. Since the conversation I had with him four days ago, I was still very much on the edge about being by them. I didn't want pick yet. Three weeks wasn't enough time to pick the person you were going to spend you're future with. And on the other side, I couldn't even complain about it. I didn't have to leave this world, but I chose to anyway, so I couldn't complain!

To make things worse, those dogs were coming here _**today**_!I was being dragged around every second of every minute by these wretched maids. I was supposed to look polished. Antique. Like a doll. I curse the day I was born a female. I haven't even been able to see my father for the entire day! I still have so many questions unanswered.

I have to admit, ever since coming back home, I've been questioning my creation as a vampire. Was this a good thing? I've always believed so. No, I was _taught_ to believe so. If those beliefs were questions, I'd get a beating. Someone learns how to shut up after 447 beatings.

I half-smiled, remembering all the beatings I'd gotten over the past hundred years. I still had lines on my back from all the whipping that I'd receive.

"Miss?", a quiet voice asked. I jumped, and blinked rapidly, waking up from my little flashback.

"Yes?", I replied to the small servant that was walking towards me.

"The Prince's are here", she squeaked.

"What?", I asked. "Aren't they supposed to be here after at least another hour?" I specifically remember being told that they were arriving at 7.

"No, Miss. Not those Princes-", she didn't get to finish, because right at that moment, Dimitri walked in through the door, followed by Isaac and Nathaniel.

"Thank you, Miranda,", said Isaac, dismissing her. The servant nodded and quickly scurried away.

"What do you want?", I snapped, getting up from my bed. I noticed that they were ready. Isaac being the fanciest out of all three wore a complete suit. Nathaniel, wore a black sweater with Armani pants. And Dimitri wore a black, silky button up shirt, with black pants.

Dimitri. The absolute LAST person I wanted to see.

"Oooohhh, someone's pissed!", said Nathaniel, lying down on my bed. Asshole.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "What do you people want?"

"Cord, is something wrong?", asked Isaac. Oh, what a gentleman. Now that's what I would believe if he wasn't after Royal ass!

"Nothing", I said, shaking my head. "Why are you three here?"

"We're supposed to be", said Dimitri. I gave him a questioning look. He rolled his eyes, and scoffed. "It's your fathers orders!"

I glared at him. "Now, why would he ask that?"

Dimitri looked really uncomfortable now. "Um..."

"Uhh, let's just say that the wolves get...uhhh... riled up when they see someone...like _you_." My eyebrows rose.

"Like me?", I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Nathaniel broke the silence.

"You're hot, Cord!", he said looking up at the ceiling. All three of us glared at him, but Dimitri's was weirdly the most powerful.

"What?", Nathaniel asked, innocently. "We might as well tell her! It's better this way! She knows what she's up against, and she ca fight them off if she needs to!"

Dimitri chuckled darkly. "She won't be able to fight them off."

"And why not?", I asked.

He lifted his blue eyes up to me. They weren't his normal electric blue color. They were incredibly dark now... like midnight.

"If they come after you, and they probably will, they'll come in large groups. It's going to take all of your strength to fight off one werewolf. How the Hell would you be able to take down six at a time?"

And with that, he left. Just plain, walked out the room, in a stiff, and angry way.

"Someone didn't feed", said Nathaniel. He looped an arm around mine, and Isaac did the same to the other.

"What are you two doing?", I asked. "Unhand me!"

"We can't", said Nathaniel. "Now stop moving, unless you want to be raped!"

I stopped immediately. "Wait- you didn't say anything about-"

"Of course we didn't!", barked Isaac. "You'd go crazy. Now we have to go. The wolves have arrived."

* * *

"Marcus!", growled a rough voice.

"Y-yes, s-s-sire", stuttered Marcus. The old fool.

"Are the plans going well?", asked Lord Cain. "Do they know anything?"

"N-no!", said Marcus. "Those damn bloodsuckers know nothing!"

Lord Cain chuckled. "Well, Marcus, you do know that you're a bloodsucker, right?"

"Yes, but I don't wish to continue being one! I want to be a wolf! Just like you! Oh, I want to rome free under the moonlight, and howl with a pack-"

"SILENCE!", boomed Lord Cain. "You mumbling fool... Is the Princess ready? I want her perfect for my son! You know, I heard she was the fairest maiden in the land? The apple to everyone's eyes? She'll be a good queen... if she doesn't die first!"

Lord Cain, and Marcus chuckled. "Oh yes! But we might run into some difficulties...with the vampire princes. They're all dying to get her attention, you know!"

Lord Cain sighed. "Very well... we'll get rid of them. Tonight. When we pay King Henry a visit, we'll kill them! Kill them all! And we'll take the Princess. My son deserves the best of mates!"

Together, they laughed their sick, twisted minds off.

What they didn't know is that someone was listening to them. A vampire.

A vampire who knew of their plans.

A vampire with a cold, brooding stare.

A vampire with black hair,

and electric blue eyes.


	15. Death of a Ruler

Since** soooo many of you commented on the new chapter, I thought I'd post another one! Here it is guys! XOXO Love you guys!**

* * *

**(Play-Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson)**

I walked down the hall, my arms looped around Nathaniel's and Isaac's. Getting raped by the wolves kept going through my mind.

Suddenly, I felt someone standing behind me.

"Calm", Dimitri's smooth voice said in my ear. He placed a hand on my waist, and led me away from the others. We walked on-No. Marched on. Our heads held high. We were like thunder and lightning, beautiful to look at, but extremely deadly.**  
**

He made me feel powerful, strong. _**He**_ made me feel like a true queen. It was easy to look tough around him. He was a 6"4 monster.

"What the Hell is he doing?", asked Isaac.

"I don't know!", replied Nathan.

We charged through the doors, and walked into the dining hall. Dimitri's hand tightened on my waist, and he pulled me closer.

"Ah, here they are!", my father said. "Cain, these are the children of this castle!" He chuckled.

"Oh, marvelous", said...Cain. I'm assuming he's the King of the Werewolves. "And that must be you're daughter!"

I heard Dimitri growl beside me.

"Come here, child", he said extending his arm. "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you!"

The last time he saw me?

I started moving forward, but Dimitri's hand on my waist stopped me.

"Dimitri, let go!", I scolded, trying to get out of his grasp, but he kept a tight grip on me.

Finding no other way to get free, I moved to my last resort.

I slammed my foot down onto his. HARD. He let go of my arm as he hissed in pain, and I walked forward.

Right as I reached Lord Cain, his son William charged at me and knocked me down, settling himself on top of me.

That's when I specific little vampire lost his mind.

(Play- Kick out the epic Mother-Dada Life)

Dimitri let out a loud, ear piercing roar, and charged at William. Lord Cain's guards started moving towards Dimitri, but Isaac and Nathan took care of them.

Dimitri started punching William in the face, but William had one advantage. It was night, and there was a full moon out.

Suddenly, all the werewolves howled, and in a second... they were gone.

"I want the guards in here, RIGHT NOW!", screamed Dimitri. He looked ragged. His breaths came out heavily. He then proceeded to grab my hand, and dragged me out of the dining room.

"Dimitri", I panicked. I looked back and found my father's face. I was about to call out for help, but then he did something that I haven't seen in over a hundred years.

His eyes squinted curiously, as he looked at Dimitri. Then, the corners of his mouth

lifted.

* * *

"Marcus!", Prince William's voice boomed throughout the walls of the castle. "Show yourself, you old fool!"

"I'm here, my Prince!", Marcus gasped, stumbling behind the Prince.

"WHERE IS SHE?", the Prince roared. "I want her now! Tie her up if you have to, I don't care! All I know is that I want her, quivering in front of me!"

"My Prince... The Princess isn't r-really o-one to q-quiver", Marcus said with a shaky laugh.

"GO!"

Marcus scurried off to find the Princess, while William seethed with anger.

Outside, the full moon started glowing from behind the clouds.

* * *

Dimitri dragged me down a long hallway. Even though I've been here for over 300 years, I've never seen THIS part of the castle before.

Suddenly, he stopped, and his body slammed against the left wall.

He groaned in pain, and clawed at the wall, leaving four, white scratches. He was breathing heavily, and it sounded like he was growling.

"Dimitri?", I eased towards him, and put a hand on his shoulder. He shook me off, and slowly got up.

"Come on", he croaked, and glared at the hallway ahead. He grabbed my hand once again, and started leading us forward, except this time, he was limping...bad. He could barely move.

What the Hell is wrong with him?

We finally got to the end of the hallway. There was a small, old door waiting for us.

"What's this?", I asked.

"No time to explain", he replied, opening the door. "Go!"

I was pushed inside, and he followed me inside quickly. Right after we barged inside, he collapsed onto the floor in pain.

"Dimitri!", I screamed and dove down after him. He rested his cheek against the cold marble floor.

"I'm s-s-so c-cold", he said. I picked his head up, and gently placed it in my lap. He groaned and pressed his face to my stomach.

"You have to g-g-get back, C-Cord", he gasped. "B-before I-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because right then, Prince William burst through the door, looking angrier than an enraged bull.

"Carpathius!", he boomed, with a twisted smile on his face. "What a surprise to be seeing you here!" Dimitri let out an unexpected growl. It was almost...animalistic?

"Get the fuck out of here, you bastard", Dimitri snapped back at him.

William's eyes turned to slits. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

I could feel my anger boiling inside me. Dimitri let out a low chuckle.

"Why don't you ask her?", he said. William turned towards me, and all I saw was red.

I let out a ferocious snarl, and pounced on him.

The force of the attack was so thick, he flew across the room, and crashed against a wall.

Dimitri quickly got up and used his speed to get to William. It all happened so fast, that it took a minute for my mind to process what was happening.

Dimitri bashed William's head against the wall so hard, that it left a blood stain on the rough texture.

Then, he was pushed towards me. I had learned over 300 years of torture to know that I was to hurt this sick bastard.

I dropped him down on all fours, and used my feet to press down on his back, thus making his spine break. Like a twig.

Dimitri looked at me with pride, and a grin spread on his lips.

I kicked William in the chest, sending him back to Dimitri.

"Get up!", Dimitri growled, picking William up by his hair. He then proceeded to punch William in the face, causing his nose to break.

Suddenly, the door stormed open, and Nathan and Isaac barged in. Once they saw William, their fangs immediately slid out, and they let out a blood curdling hiss.

Dimitri gladly passed on William onto the new comers. Isaac grabbed William by the collar of his shirt, while Nathan started punching him over and over in the gut. When they were finished with their beating, they threw him to the floor, where he slid to a corner.

He started coughing up blood.

I didn't see everyone else's faces, but I knew that the same malicious grin was spread on everybody's cheeks, seeing the red liquid spill out of his body.

"What the Hell do you want with her?", asked Isaac.

"What do you think I want, you little fucker?", groaned William.

"WHY do you want her?", pressed Dimitri.

Having all of them talk about me was getting a little awkward.

"To bond the nations together", William said weekly. "To start a new breed of creatures. Hybrids. Half lycans, and half vampires." He looked at me before he spoke next. "Come with me, Cordelia. I can give you the world."

I laughed at his failed attempt at seducing me, and kicked him in the stomach. Hard.

"You disgust me", I said bitterly. "Why the Hell would I want you, when I have these three fine gentlemen starving for me?"

I walked over to the Princes, settling in between Nathan and Dimitri, and looping my arms around theirs.

Isaac looked a little uncomfortable, though I didn't know why...

"You're a fool to think that those little BOYS can make you happier than I can!", he growled. Dimitri suddenly looked pissed off.

"Do you honestly think that you can give her anything considering the condition you're in?", Dimitri seethed.

"And I'll make it much better than you ever will", William said with a smile.

Everybody was still. Nobody dared to move a muscle, nobody ever dared to speak to Dimitri like this. It just wasn't done.

Dimitri walked towards William, and everybody went still. He picked William up by the neck, and opened the window. And then, as if playing with a rag doll, he threw William down the window.

William's screams could be heard echoing through the night.

No one cared.

Just because of that, a deep realization dawned upon me.

We were VAMPIRES. We were evil.

No matter how much time I spent with the humans, I would be a vampire.

I would be evil.

* * *

(Play-Too Close by Alex Clare)

"Why are you doing this Cain?", asked Lord Henry with a tired expression.

"What do you mean?", Cain asked. "I thought we were friends? Wouldn't it be royally correct for our children to mate?"

"But it goes against the Book!", Lord Henry was getting pissed off at this point. "The witches have proclaimed that the nations mate with their OWN kind! We cannot mix bloodlines!"

"That was in the past!", protested Lord Cain. "Times have moved on, haven't you noticed? Women are wearing such revealing clothing now days... it's so... delicious!"

"I am NOT giving you my daughter", Lord Henry said. He turned around and headed to the door.

As he was leaving, he heard a growl erupt from behind him. He turned around and-

* * *

"Everybody out", Dimitri whispered. I started moving along with Isaac and Nathan. "Except Cordelia."

I stopped dead in my tracks. What? Why did he want me to stop? I was about to turn to look at the other Princes, but they had already scurried out. They actually LISTENED to Dimitri!

"Dimitri, what do you-" I was stopped by his lips crashing down on mine.

* * *

Lord Cain pounced on King Henry. The two went crashing down on the floor.

"You WILL listen!", snarled Lord Cain. "And my son WILL marry Cordelia!"

"Your words mean nothing!", King Henry said, punching Cain in the face. He threw Cain across across the room, who then crashed in through the glass. "She is my daughter! Not some play toy for your amusement!"

King Henry jumped through the window Cain had crashed through. He had hoped to find Cain lying on the ground in a bloody mess, but he was nowhere to be found.

"She will be soon", growled a voice from above him. King Henry looked up to see Lord Cain on the roof, his eyes filled with evil. Above him, the full moon started appearing from behind the clouds.

Henry started getting anxious. This was all planned. This was a trap.

Cain started panting and groaning, as the full moon came into full sight.

With a brave whisper, King Henry said, "Over my dead body."

Cain chuckled. "My pleasure."

He started changing shape. His mouth formed into a snout, his ears elongated, and his fingers turned into claws. In one swift motion, he turned into a large, rugged, brown wolf.

And then he pounced.


	16. HE DID NOT!

**ALRIGHT GUYS! NEW CHAPTER HAS BEEN POSTED! READ AND REVIEW PLS! LOVE YA GUYS! OH, AND ONE MORE _IMPORTANT_ THING! READ THE MESSAGE IN _BOLD_ AFTER THE CHAPTER, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

* * *

I roughly pushed him away. "Dimitri what are you doing?!", I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

He didn't even seem to hear. He picked me up like I was a baby, and pushed me up against one of the rough walls, and continued kissing me.

He took my breath away. Literally. I had trouble breathing, trying to keep up with this gigantic man.

It felt as if he was swallowing me whole. The kiss wasn't slow and gentle, for those of you that still haven't guessed.

It was hard. And wet. And..._passionate_. He kissed me as if I was the only air source left in the world, and he needed to _breath_!

I felt myself enjoying the kiss. My hands slowly moved their way up to his soft, silky black hair.

Dimitri sighed against my lips as I softly stroked his hair.

His kisses moved from my lips to my jaw. He peppered kisses along my jaw line, down to the base of my neck.

His kisses started getting hotter when he reached the column of my neck. He started kissing with his tongue. He licked his way up to the soft spot of my neck, right under my ear.

There, he stopped.

He nuzzled my neck, and ran his nose along the skin, causing shivers to rise on my neck.

"Dimitri", the name came passed my lips before I could stop it.

It was enough for him to go crazy. He growled, and suddenly, my back was off the wall, and we were suddenly in Dimitri's room.

He looked down at me with hunger. I could see his eyes. They were blazing.

In one swift motion, he took off his shirt.

I gasped at the sight of his body.

His body was wrapped in muscles, like wire. I reached out and put a hand on his bicep. A shiver ran through me when I felt the solidness of his arm. It was like a steel wall.

I ran my hand down his chest, feeling of strong abs on my fingertips.

He dropped his head down and kissed me again.

"Dimitri, what are you doing?", I asked.

"I have no idea", he whispered. "All I know is that I want you. Now."

With that, he grabbed the front of my dress, and ripped it off my skin. I was left in lacy, black bra and panties.

At this point, Dimitri looked like he was going to explode.

He moved down to my stomach, trailing wet kisses all over my body. Moving from my belly button, up my stomach, underneath my breasts, to the tops of my breasts, chest and finally my heart.

He stopped there, panting softly, and looked up at me.

Words couldn't describe what I saw in those eyes at that moment.

Suddenly, his fangs slid out.

"D-Dimitri what are you doing?!", I asked, trying to crawl away from him, but his grip on me was way to strong. "Dimitri, don't you dare!"

He groaned in response, and tried to bury his head in my neck.

"No!", I yelled, and clocked him in the jaw. "Dimitri, you can't do this! You didn't even tell me!"

I wasn't strong enough.

He brought his mouth down to the place above my heart, and quickly bit down.

My body was on fire.

It felt like he was caressing every part of my body with his tongue.

My eyelids started fluttering, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

I gasped out in surprise and pleasure, and Dimitri bit down harder.

I turned my head to the left, towards the open window that was letting in cool air. I was letting the air compel me wholeheartedly.

I saw the moon, shining brightly on the black skyline.

Suddenly, Dimitri's body went rigid. His muscles slacked for a moment, and then hardened to an extreme degree.

He slammed his hand down on the pillows on both sides of me head. His fingernails were slowly turning into claws.

My eyes turned into saucers, seeing them change. He was suddenly on his back legs, and the weight of his body left mine.

All this happened while his teeth were still inside my body.

He kept groaning, and growling against my skin until his head finally snapped up. Blood dribbled from his chin, and down his neck.

But that's not what caught my attention. It was his eyes. They were gold.

Bright, glowing, gold!

I'd only seen him like that for a second, before he completely changed in front of my eyes.

There, in front of me, was a giant black wolf. He didn't even look at me. His gaze was on the moon.

He let out a long, sorrow-filled howl, blood stained his black coat.

Then with a jump, he left.

But that wasn't what kept going through my mind.

It was the bite. The four, large bite marks on my chest. Right above my heart.

I was his.

I was mated.


	17. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

**Thank you soooo much for all the love guys! And I really appreciate all of you who pm me. I feel loved! **

**And another IMPORTANT thing. On the last chapter, I posted about how there was a message at the end of the story, but I forgot to write the message. Sorry, I'm half an idiot! It's a very rare disease. So imma tell you peoples now.**

**Ok, so I kinda came up with this sweepstakes idea thingy. **

**I want one of my AMAZING FANS, yes YOU, to be in my story! Yeah, you heard me, I want to make up a new character, and I want to base it off my AMAZING fans!**

**I'm not trying to be creepy guys, I just really want to thank you for all the support! When I first started writing I had no idea it would be this big of a hit! **

**Guys I'm just a 13 year old girl! Yeah! I'm REALLY young, and for a girl my age to have such amazing fans, is a blessing from the GODS!**

**So moving on with the sweepstakes, if you want a character to be based off of you, just PM me, and give me reasons to why you think you should be chosen!**

**And if you feel uncomfortable with your name being displayed on a public network, then you can help me make up a character! Anyway, on with...**

**Ha, you thought I was gonna say story, didn't you? NOPE! **

**Actually this is for any questions you might have with the story at the moment. The next chapter is going to be another chapter review. So BRING ON THE QUESTIONS! **

**And BTW- I want atleast 5 questions you guys, or know new chapters!**

**AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DID NOT READ THIS! SHAME ON YOU! DIMITRI WOULD BE VERY VERY VERY UPSET! SO SHAME! **


	18. Don't Forgive Or Forget

ALRIGHT PEEPS! I HAVE CHOSEN THE PERSON WHO WILL BE IN MY STORY!

CONGRATULATIONS TO: PHILIPPA98!

I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO SENT ME PM's. I WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR PM's WERE THOUGHT ABOUT WITH GREAT DEAL OF INTEREST AND CONCENTRATION.

THIS ONE JUST STOOD OUT THE MOST. THE GIRL GOT DETENTION FOR THIS STORY!

SO CONGRATS PHILIPPA, YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN PAINED PAST AND FURIOUS FUTURE!

We'll talk and I'll give you the details later! Nowwwwwww...

I decided to not have a story review, since only one person asked a question. I answered back with a PM. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

(Song- Natalie Merchent- My Skin)

I woke up groggily, with a major headache. My body was stiff, and it felt like jelly at the same time.

It hurt to move, Hell it hurt to _breath_! I let out a shaky breath, and almost cried out in pain.

My throat burned! It was scratchy, and it was dry.

A soft whimper escaped my lips.

Suddenly, I felt someone stir beside me, and my body froze.

I started breathing heavily.

I remembered. Everything! I remembererd it all.

He... _He_ _bit_ _me_! He marked me, he- he forced me into it!

A soft sob escaped my lips. I didn't think it was going to happen very soon, n-not like this. I wasn't supposed to be mated like this!

It was supposed to be special, romantic! Not like a freaking one night stand!

A bloody tear fell down my cheek... And was immediately kissed away.

Two strong arms wrapped around my body.

"I know", Dimitri's voice said in my ear. "I'm sorry."

The tears were streaming freely now, and I hugged myself to him. Even though I wanted nothing to do with him, he was _here_. He was here for me. And at this moment, I could get as much comfort as possible.

I buried my face in his shoulder, and he stroked my back, softly murmering, "I'm sorry", over and over again.

The bad part... I accepted his apology.

She knew he was telling the truth. Dimitri NEVER apologized for his actions. It was a once in a lifetime thing to hear him apologize, and here he was, throwing away apologies like teenage girls said "OMG".

"What happens now?", I asked, crawling away from his body to the other side of the bed. Thankfully, he didn't follow.

"We go on", he simply stated. "But first, we have to get you out of here. William didn't die, Cordelia. Throwing him out of a window doesn't do that to a werewolf."

Werewolf. The word rang in my ears like an alarm clock.

"What happened after we mated, Dimitri?", I asked hesitantly.

He didn't answer. In fact, he seemed frozen in place. He wasn't even breathing.

"Dimitri...", I said in a warning tone.

'**_I'd_** _**only seen him like that for a second, before he completely changed before my eyes. **_

_**There in front of me, was a giant black wolf. He didn't even look at me. His eyes were on the moon.**_

_**He let out a long, sorrow-filled howl, blood stained his black coat.**_

_**Then with a jump, he left.'**_

I turned around and looked at him right in the eyes.

They weren't gold anymore, they had returned to the normal ice blue color.

But I knew that MY eyes at this moment, were terrifying. When I became angry, I knew that my eyes clouded over. The gray made it look like an unforgiving thunderstorm, ready to take down anything in it's path.

"What. Are. You?", I asked between gritted teeth.

More tears fell out of my eyes at the news to come.

At this moment, I had an idea at to what his answer would be, but I wanted-no, _needed_ to hear it. To insure that it was true.

"I'm a hybrid", Dimitri breathed.

* * *

(Song-Nocturna-Forever Lullaby)

The Werewolf Colony was in a terrible mess. They didn't have a worthy _heir_, the powerful vampire mate for the so called "_heir_", and the _heir_ was broken!

"Lousy, weak, pathetic little-"

"Father", William said in a weak voice. "Enough."

"ENOUGH?", the King roared back. "You are Un-FIT to rule this Kingdom! You let a vampire throw you around like a rag-doll!"

"I did not!", argued Prince William.

"He threw you out the 8th story window! ON A FULL MOON!", the King seethed with anger. "A mere vampire!"

"Father, don't you know?", inquired William.

Cain ran a hand down his face. "Know what?"

"He's a hybrid", William murmured with disgust. "He has mixed blood, the filthy creature."

"A hybrid?", the King's eyes lit up.

"Yes", William said with a chuckle. "That's why the Full Moon made him stronger. He's diseased, with all that mixed blood. It can't possibly be good for the man!"

"Oh, quite the contrary, son!", the King said with a dark chuckle. "We could...use him!"

"I'd rather kill the bastard, Father", William said in a bored tone.

Cain scoffed. "Look at you!" He referred to his son's body cast. "You're useless at this moment. But... Dimitri. He isn't. It seems he's far more powerful than any other right now..."

And through the dark Kingdom, the Wolf King smiled, his sick twisted smile.

"Yes... we could use him."

* * *

My heart stopped beating.

A _hybrid_?

Did such a thing exhist?

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Yes I know what you must be thinking right now, Cordelia", he started, "but just hear me out! I can explain everything, I just need you to trust me! Okay?"

I shook my head, more tears threatning to fall.

"No", I whispered quietely. "No, no, no!"

He reached for me again, but I slapped his hand away.

"Dimitri, I just need some time alone now. Please. Please just... have the decency to.. leave me alone! Please, just-"

I couldn't even speak.

Within a blink of an eye, I was gone from his room, and back into mine. He didn't follow me.

Good. I needed to be alone, for God know's how long!

I just couldn't face him now. It was too much!

I walked towards the bed, and found my baby tiger, sleeping peacefully on my bed. It's been a long time since I've spent any time with him!

I walked towards him and then, a little miracle came into view.

He opened his eyes.

* * *

Song-(Nocturna- Venom)

Dimitri sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

Why can't she understand the predicament she's in right now? The Werewolf Kindom wants her!

She could be dead if it wasn't for me!

Ugh... _women_!

He got up, and walked his way to the bathroom. There was no need for him to sulk around. She'll come around. She had to.

He took a quick shower, and went downstairs to see the damage.

What lay before him made him sick to his stomach.

Servents. All dead. Laying everywhere, in their own blood.

There was blood on the wall, the carpet, even the Goddamn ceiling!

There were vampires on the ground covered in bruises, claw marks. There was a severed head on the ground, the body nowhere to be found.

He made his way to the kitchen. There he found Isaac, and Nathan.

They had grim looks on their faces.

He narrowed his eyes in questioning, all they did was nod at the door leading to the ball room.

He quickly barged in. And there, laying in a pool his own blood, with his throat ripped open, was King Henry.

'12th Century, Russia

_All the children in the little village huddled in corners. Trying as best as they could to blend in with the shadows. _

_They were hiding from the Dark Ones._

_The demons._

_The Upyr( Upyr is another name for a vampire in Russia, where Dimitri originated from in the 1200's)._

_The parents were all outside, trying to fend off the monsters, while the little children cried. _

_One specific child stood out. _

_A child of wolf descent._

_"Kak mozhno byt' takim egoistom Dimitry?", screamed the woman at the little eight year old boy. (How could you be so selfish, Dimitri?)_

_"Mama, prosti!", waild the little boy. (Mama, I'm sorry) "Yest' monstry tam!" (There are monsters out there!)_

_The woman placed her hand back, and slapped the boy across the face. _

_"Go! Vy nevezhestvenny korotyshka!", she said pushing the boy towards the door. (Go! You ignorant runt!) _

_"Net mama, prosti!", the boy screamed, as he edged towards the door. (No, mama please!)_

_With one final push, he was outside. _

_The cold air hit his cheek, stinging him. _

_The sights before his eyes were too much for a little boy to bear._

_There were people being... **mauled** out there! He wasn't supposed to be there. He was supposed to be inside! By the warm fireplace, cuddled against his mother's bosom, as she told him fairytales. _

_But his mother hated him. _

_She despised him so much! And he didn't know why._

_While outside though, little Dimitri managed to capture the eyes of an interested King._

_The tall man came up to him, and knelt to the ground, coming face to face with him. _

_Dimitri could tell he was an Umpyr. The pale skin. The black hair. And those eyes... so bright! They were eerie. _

_"Kak tebya zovut, devocka?", the man asked in fluent Russian, it scared the boy. (What is your name, child?)_

_"D-Dimitri", he said softly, stepping back, but the man put an arm on the boys small back._

_"Skazhite, Dimitri, chto eto mal'chik, kak i vy zdes' delayete?", he asked, coming closer. (Tell me, Dimitri, what is a young boy like yourself doing out here?)_

_"Moya mama menya ne lyubit. Ona khotela, chtoby ya prishel syuda, chtoby ona mogla zabotit'sya o moyeye malen'koy sestre, " the boy said timidly. (My momma doesn't like me. She wanted me to come out so she can take care of my little sister.)_

_The man frowned. _

_"Khoteli by vy poyekhat' s nami, molodoy chelovek?", asked the man. (Would you like to come with us, young man?)_

_The boy nodded eagerly. The man smiled. _

_"Nam prikhoditsya imet' delo s nekotorymi biznes v pervuyu ochered", he said walking inside the house. (We have to deal with some business first.)_

_He took the boys hand and marched through the front door. _

_He walked into the living room, to see a woman, sitting on the floor with a crying child. _

_"Eto vasha mat'?", he asked. The boy nodded. (Is this your mother?)_

_The woman looked at them, horrified. _

_"Chto-", she didn't get to finish her sentence. (What-)_

_At that moment the man grabbed her and twisted her neck, until it spun around completely._

_Then he reached for the girl. _

_"Net!", the boy screamed. (No!)_

_"Ya ne mogu ostavit' svideteley, mal'chik, ya dolzhen ubit' svoyu sestru", the man said. (I can't leave any witnesses boy, I must kill your sister)_

_"Ona nichego ne sdelala!", he shouted. (She didn't do anything!)_

_"Eto ne imeyet znacheniya!", he shouted back. (It doesn't matter)_

_"Togda po krayney mere pozvol'te mne sdelat' eto!",he begged. (Then atleast let me do it!)_

_The man looked at him in surprise, and gestured towards the girl. _

_Dimitri stepped forward. His hands shaking._

_His heart throbbing._

_He grabbed his sister's head._

_His sister looked up at him under blond lashes with bright, hopeful blue eyes. _

_He gritted his teeth. _

_And snap! _

_The man bowed, as if in respect. _

_He put a hand on Dimitri's head. _

_"Vy budete prekrasnym korolem, kogda-nibud'!", he said. You'll be a fine King someday)_

_"Kto vy?", Dimitri asked. (Who are you?)_

_The man smiled. "Ya Henry. Korol' Upyr". (I'm henry. King of the Vampires.)_

* * *

_**OKAAAAYYYYY GUYS! That was the chapter! Hope u guys LOVED IT! And a lot of the words were written in Russian, but the translation is written in the parenthases next to it. R&R! **_


	19. Surprise!

My eyes went wide as my tiger's eyes opened. He yawned and stretched out his little arms in the cutest way possible! My breath caught in my throat, seeing his eyes for the first time. They were just like emeralds!

"Oh!", I gasped, diving for the bed.

He rolled over slightly, trying to get up, but failing every time. I let out a small giggle, and helped him onto his paws.

He looked around hesitantly, and put one foot in front of the other. Then, he just stopped. He slumped down on the bed, and laid his head between his paws.

My brows furrowed. Why wasn't he walking?

I lifted him up, and cradled him to my chest, prying his hands away from his face.

"What's wrong, baby?", I murmured, stroking the fur around his face. He peered up at me with those gorgeous eyes, and I completely melted.

I kissed the top of his head, and sighed.

"I bet you're hungry!", I said, and trotted over to the intercom by my door.

I pressed the middle button, "This message is for the kitchen", I said. All the other rooms turned of their intercom's.

"Yes, Princess?", the Head Chef asked.

"It seems as though my tiger has grown, Richard", I said with a smile. "From now on, I will need whole food brought up, at least two times a day."

'Yes, Princess", said Richard. "Would you like it brought up now?"

"Yes, please", I said.

"Would you like anything for yourself, Princess?", he asked.

I sighed. "Get me the STRONGEST drink that you have. And get me the entire bottle with a shot glass."

Richard chuckled. "Right away, Princess."

That bastard-well... not bastard. Richard's deserts were WAAYYY too good for him to be a bastard.

That asshole! How could my pain be amusing?

The order was brought up almost immediately, but by Emily. Oh, fucking God.

She let out an evil smile.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?!", she said happily. Damn that girl. I swear, she **feeds** off of drama!

"Just get in here, and stop talking like a bitch!", I snapped.

"Oh! It's something BIG!"

"I'm surprised the entire castle doesn't know yet!", I said, grabbing the bottle and glass from her hands. "Can you feed my tiger?"

She scowled. "You still haven't named the poor thing yet?"

I shook my head. That was probably a good idea, though.

"Oh! How about Bernard!", she suggested

I narrowed my eyes, and glared into hers.

"UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES WILL ANYTHING OF MINE BE NAMED **_BERNARD_**!"

"Fine!", she said, and casually walked over to the couch. "Now what's up?"

Before answering, I poured myself a drink, and shot it down. Then, I walked over to her, and tilted my head up, so se could get a clear view of my neck.

Emily choked up, she was horrified, and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Emily, what's wrong?!" I asked.

She shook her head. "Umm... Im going to have someone else feed your tiger."

"Em, I'll do it", I said, reaching for him, but she furiously shook her head.

"No!", she Half screamed. "You have to get ready, I can PROMISE you that there will be a Council Meeting soon."

"Em-" she was gone before I could finish.

Deciding to follow her advice, I used my vampire speed to take a quick shower and get ready.

Dressed in black leggings, ankle high combat boots, a tight fitted tank top, and a black jacket, I looked like I was getting ready to fight in a freaking zombie apocalypse.

Now, the dreadful part. Makeup. I hated this crap, but the Council members were very professional.

I put eyeliner around my eyes, making it thick so my eyes looked scary, and put on red lipstick.

Once I was _perfect, I headed_ downstairs to find Emily.

_"_Emily_?", _I called out. _  
_

"Cordelia!", I turned around to find Isaac standing in front of the doorway. Nathan was by his side.

"What's going on?", I asked. "How much damage?"

"Cord, I-", Isaac stopped. "I don't know how to tell you this...-"

"What the Hell is going on?", I asked.

"I think it's better if she saw for herself", Nathan said, sadly.

I started growing angrier by the second. Without another word, I barged through the doors that led to the ballroom, and was immediately stopped by Dimitri.

He grabbed me around the waist, and hugged me to his chest.

"Cordelia, you don't want to go any further!", he said into my ear.

"Let me go, you dick!", I shrieked, trying to get away. But he held on tight, and tried burying my face into his chest.

I hissed and looked him dead in the eyes. We stood there, glaring at each other, until he finally decided to let go.

I smiled triumphantly, and walked forward.

Then I saw my father, or what was left of him.

I wished he'd never let me go.

* * *

**IMPORTANT**: Ok, guys. I know this chapter was short, but I have a very good reason! I have decided to start another story! And I already made the decision to start another, so its going to happen.

I'm still going to be writing Pained Past and Furious Future, but I'll also be writing my other story which I have decided to call, Innocence.

I really hope all you people take your time and read it, I'll be VERY happy if you do! Now before I end this, I want to give you an excerpt of the first chapter of the story.

* * *

'"Felicity sighed, rubbing the dirt off her silk gloves. They were her mothers, Gertrude _**knew**_ that! Then why would she deliberately try to ruin them?

"_Hello Gertrude"_

_"Oh, shut up!", her older sister snapped. "We all know that it's just an act, so you might as well just stop. Although, I have to say, I do admire your acting skills. Though Heaven knows mine are better by far!"_

_"Gertrude, I apologize, but I really don't know what you're talking about!", I pleaded. _

_She growled. "Give me your hands."_

_"W-what?", I muttered, hesitantly. _

_"Give. Me. Your. Hands", she said again, angrily. _

_I did as I was told, not wanting to anger her any further. _

_She snapped my gloves off. _

_"Gertrude!", I gasped. No, no, no! Not those! "Please give them back! Please, I'll do anything!"_

_"Ugh! Don't beg. You seem like a farmers pig of a daughter!"_

_That hurt. My father **was** a farmer. With a final disgusted look, she threw my mother's only silk gloves into the mud. _

_I dove after them, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. _

_As I cradled the two soft pieces of silk in my arms, Gertrude stood over me, her mouth set into a snarl. _

_With an unforgiving look, she drew her arms back, and pushed me face down into the mud._

* * *

_Ok, guys! Really hope you liked the excerpt! Tell me if you like it, or if I should change it! And dont forget to give a review for this chapter! LOVE YOU! :-)_


	20. NOT What I was Expecting

My heart started pounding from inside my chest.

_I would NOT cry. _

My dead father lay before me.

_I would NOT cry..._

The man who has raised me for more than three hundred years.

_I WOULD **NOT** CRY!_

Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

I welcomed it. I welcomed his embrace, and buried my face in his neck.

Then the tears fell.

No, no, no! I couldn't cry.

My father would have been upset if he saw me.

"Cry if you need to", Dimitri whispered.

I tried to get out of his grasp, but he growled threateningly.

"Dimitri, please!", I begged. He didn't listen. I cried harder.

"Get the servants!", Dimitri bellowed. "Tell them to clean this mess up! And get ready for a funeral..."

He wrapped his arms around my legs, and propped me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He was carrying me like a child.

He led me outside, back to Nathan and Isaac.

"When did this happen?", I croaked out.

"Last night", Nathan said.

"Why wasn't I there?", I asked, more to myself. "What the Hell was I _doing_ during this?!"

"Cordelia...", Dimitri started.

Suddenly it dawned to me. He didn't have to finish. I knew what I was doing, or rather what _HE_ was doing.

"You bastard!", I shouted, and dove forward. I knocked him down, and started punching his chest.

He didn't do anything.

I punched harder, crying my eyes out.

I suddenly turned towards Nathan and Isaac.

"Why did I have to be stuck with _him_!", I shrieked at him. "Why couldn't one of you have mated with me!"

Dimitri growled at them.

"Oh, shut up!", I yelled.

He glared at me, and suddenly I was flipped over.

And I was upside down.

Dimitri was literally holding me by my foot!

"Let me go!", I shouted.

"Not until you stop screaming like a little bitch!", he growled back.

I gasped. "I have EVERY reason to scream!"

He let me go. He didn't put me down gently, he dropped me!

The motherfucker dropped me!

I fell on my head, hearing a loud 'crack'.

"That hurt!", I yelled.

"You'll heal", he said in a bored voice.

"You two still didn't answer my question", I growled stepping closer.

"Umm...Well you see, Cordelia", Nathan started. "I would have never gotten a chance. You weren't supposed to be my mate."

"What?!", I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"When you were first turned into a vampire, your father wanted Dimitri to be your mate", he continued, "Not me. Or Isaac. And plus... I'm kind of... taken."

My eyes widened. "What? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Umm... I think you should talk to Emily about that."

My eyes widened even more. "I thought you hated her!"

"I did too... but man, she is one _sassy_ woman!", he said, a dreamy expression covering his face.

He was hopeless.

"And plus, Cordelia, Dimitri wanted you", Isaac said. "We couldn't have had you, even if we wanted you. We can't fight him."

"And that's your excuse?", I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Because you can't fight him?"

"Oh, uhhhh.. no, Cord", he looked really uncomfortable. "Cordelia... I, uhhh...I'm..."

"Just spit it out!", I said angrily.

"I'm gay."


	21. Why must life be so hard?

**Okaaaayyyy**... **Before we even start the chapter, I want to say how much I LOVE YOU GUYS! 98 reviews?! Thank you SOOOO much, people! I never thought I'd get close to 10! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! (KISS)**

* * *

He was WHAT?

I stared at Isaac. Shock overwhelming my body.

"Y-you're what?", I choked out.

Isaac flushed red, and Dimitri smirked.

"Isaac likes little boys", he said.

"I'm gay!", he said, outraged. "Not a pedophile!"

Dimitri rolled his eyes. Isaac cried out in rage, and tackled Dimitri to the ground.

My head started aching, and I felt a dull pain in my chest.

Everything was wrong. Everything was falling apart!

Isaac is gay.

Isaac just tackled one of his _best_ friends to the ground in anger.

My best friend didn't tell me that she was mated to one of my suitors.

I was mated to DIMITRI!

And my father was gone...

* * *

"Everything is going perfect!", Cain roared happily.

William laughed along with him.

Everything _was_ going perfect!

They had a new plan.

It would give them everything, and deprive the Vampire Kingdom of everything!

But why should they just stop with the Immortal Worlds?

Why stop here when you can have much more?

Maybe after this, they could give the human world a visit...

* * *

I used my speed to go back up to my room. I didn't want to deal with any of them!

They didn't care about anything but themselves!

They didn't care that her father, their King, was now gone!

I closed my eyes, letting past memories flow into me.

'( Play- Heart of Stone by IKO)

I remembered it all.

1529- He brought me to the castle. I was turned into a vampire.

1531- I was declared Princess. Because of him. He didn't care that I was a human. He didn't care that other people hated him for it.

1531- He became my mentor, when Dimitri failed to teach me. (He get's aggravated really easily.)

1532- He taught me how to accept myself as a vampire.

There was so much more!

He treated me like family. Even though I wasn't related to him, I became his daughter!

I should have never left home!

I thought I had more time with him!

I had so many more questions to ask. So many things I needed to know! He couldn't just- just be gone!

I punched my wall, and my hand went through five layers of concrete. It felt good.

I knocked my dresser down. Broke the pillars off my bed. Knocked off all the paintings on my walls, broke every lamp, knocked everything off my dressers.

My room was a mess. It looked as if 27 volcanoes had gone through it.

I still wanted more. I was just about to go into the bathroom, when someone barged into my room.

I looked back to find Dimitri. Standing there, just staring at me.

He gave me a look as if to say "Really?"

I got furious. Yes, really! I started walking into my bathroom, when he came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's not damage property, here", he said.

"Let me go!", I seethed, giving him a look of annoyance.

"No", he stated in a bored tone. "I know exactly where you need to go".

I squinted at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

Instead, he turned me around, and dragged me into my closet.

"Put on workout clothes", he said, pushing me into my closet and leaving.

I stared at him dumbfounded. Like Hell I will!

I started marching back into my room. I opened the closet door, and ran straight into Dimitri's chest.

He didn't even say anything. No, the bastard just turned me around and pushed me back inside.

I frowned but did as I was told, and put on a pair of black yoga shorts, and a sports bra.

When I went back outside, he stared at me for a while, then dragged his eyes over my body slowly, almost like a caress.

I shivered.

"Can we go?", I asked, trying to get away from his gaze.

He nodded, and held out his hand.

I didn't take it.

He sighed, and led me out of my room, and downstairs.

Before we left the castle though, he handed me a sweatshirt.

"What's this?", I asked, looking at the dark blue piece if clothing.

"You're not going out in that", he said simply.

"Why?"

"Cause I said so, now do it!", he barked.

I glared at him, while slipping the sweatshirt over my head.

It was big. It almost came to my knees!

And it also smelled like him. It was a spicy, earthy smell.

Like nature. I inwardly smiled.

Then pinched myself for being such a moron.

Dimitri on the other hand had a look of pure satisfaction, not trying to hide it in any way.

This time he forced my hand into his, and we walked out.

* * *

"I should've mad you wear pants", Dimitri growled as we walked through the streets of the vampire crowded city.

I gave him a confused look, and then I noticed all the guys that were staring at me- well... My legs.

Dimitri growled and pulled me closer to him, and I rolled my eyes.

Stupid males, and their stupid protectiveness.

"Why didn't we just take a car, then?", I asked trying to push him away.

"Cause we're here", he said abruptly.

I looked up to see a large gym. A gym.

Dd he think I was fat?!

"I am not fat!", I yelled.

This time he rolled his eyes. "I didn't say you were, now shut up."

I sighed and leaned on him.

I didn't have the power in me to fight.

He took me by my hand, and dragged me inside the gym.

As we approached the front counter, a man looked up at Dimitri, and nodded at him with a smirk on his face.

"Trying to impress the little lady, Dimitri?", he asked.

Dimitri said nothing and kept moving.

"Well that was rude!", I said widening my eyes up at him. "Why didn't you answer him?"

He sighed.

"He's a dick", Dimitri muttered. "Don't talk to him."

I let out a pained smile. "Since when did you think it was ok to boss me around?"

He didn't reply.

He dragged me further into the gym, and finally stopped at a boxing ring.

He got in, and pulled me along. Since he was so damn rough, he managed to knocked my head against the elastic bars on the sides.

I snarled angrily.

"Dimitri, why are we here?!", I asked annoyed.

"Punch me", he said, his back to me.

"What?", I asked, getting all happy inside.

"You have a lot of stress and hurt built up in you right now" , he started, "and the best way to get rid of that is by excersize . And since I'm one of the main reasons for that pain, punch me."

I wasted no time.

I clocked him right in the jaw, sending him flying to the other side of the gym.

He groaned and looked at me, his eyes had gone from blue, to a menacing black.

I was scared and happy at the same time. Scared because- well you know why. And happy because I sent him flying across the ring!

Me! I CAUSED THAT!

"How _stupid_ are you?", he asked.

"What?", I asked. "You're the one that told me to punch you!"

"I meant the fucking gloves!", he said through clenched teeth. I looked down at his hands that were covered in two, heavy padded gloves.

"Oh."

* * *

OK, MAH PEEPS! I REALLY HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I'VE BEEN DOING MY BEST TRYING TO POST CHAPTER TO BOTH STORIES. I WONT POST A CHAPTER TO ONE STORY WITHOUT POSTING A CHAPTER TO THE OTHER, SO HOPE I'M DOING WELL!

AND I HAVE BIGGER NEWS!

Normally, I don't like this kind of stuff, but I HAVE FOUND THE PERFECT DIMITRI! I don't like it because I want my readers to use their own imaginations, and come up with their own Dimitri. One that will appeal to them, but I JUST LOOOOOVE HIM!

LOOK UP TOM WELLING on Google Images! From Smallville!

He's just So incredibly hot!

R&R! Hope u guys think he's cute too!


	22. Restraint Broken

Dimitri and I stood, well I stood and he was still on the ground, in complete silence.

"Can I punch you now?", I asked, peering down at him. He growled at me, and stood up. He walked over to me, all 6"4 of him. He lifted up his arms and motioned for me to start.

"Try not to hurt yourself, sweetheart", he said arrogantly.

(Play Remember The Name by Fort Minor)

I touched my fists to his gloved palms, just to get the feeling of it.

Then I punched him. He snorted.

"Really?", he asked.

I frowned and punched again. This time, he literally burst out laughing.

I punched again and again and again.

This time he narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"I know you can do better than this, Cord", he said softly. His voice was so smooth. I leaned into him, only to be roughly pushed away.

"Re-start", he said.

I stretched out my arms a little, and punched.

This time he looked irritated.

"Come on!", he barked, making me jump. "You're not thinking. Think about a person you want to hurt!"

I just stared at him, but punched in fear of angering him more.

"Think of Marcus! His betrayal."

My punches got harder.

"Think of Isaac and Nathan! How they weren't there for you when I bit you!"

Harder. And harder.

"Think of _me_! How I took you by force! Made you mine without any acknowledgement from you whatsoever!"

Sweat started breaking out on my forehead. I could feel my biceps working hard.

"Think of Lord Cain! How he started all of this."

My body started jerking with my arms. I was now moving swiftly.

"Think of William! Think of how much of a fool he is!"

My body started moving faster. Each punch stronger than the last. I couldn't possibly take anymore of this. I was going to crumble soon.

"Think of the men who killed your father!"

I broke.

With a cry of rage, I lunged at him.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!", I said knocking him to the ground. He quickly rolled us over, so that I was on bottom.

"How could you, you bastard!", I shrieked, trying to claw at his face.

He blocked my every move, and I cried harder.

Why the Hell couldn't I hurt him?!

"Cordelia, stop it", he said gently. I stopped for a second.

Then, when he was least expecting it, I picked up my legs, and kicked him square in the chest.

He flew back once again into the back wall.

I had made him angry. I could see it in hid eyes. Boy was he pissed!

In a second, he has standing in front of me, with his fingers wrapped around my throat.

In a flash, he threw into the opposite wall.

I landed with a 'thud' and ran back towards him.

Fearlessly, I bared my fangs to him.

Mating rule #1: Females should never act dominant over their males.

Oops.

I took his head and slammed it against the wall. It broke right through the dry wall.

Powder covered the top of his head, and I smirked.

Suddenly, a threatening growl interrupted my glory.

Two large arms wrapped around my waist and threw me up into the air.

I screamed as Dimitri tossed me over his shoulder.

"Let me go, you son of a bitch!", I screamed while hitting his back with my fists.

"Shut up!", he said menacingly, and slapped my butt, really hard. I gasped and immediately stopped.

He took me into the shower, and threw me right under the faucet.

Before I could crawl away, he turned it on, drenching me from head to toe.

I gasped and tried running out, but Dimitri pushed me back inside, smirking that evil smirk.

I struggled against him, but he was by far the stronger vampire.

"Dimitri!", I whimpered. Tears threatened to fall once again, but I tried to hold them back.

God, why was I such a cry baby today?!

"What?", he asked sternly.

"Let go", I whispered in fear that if I spoke too much, I would burst out crying.

"No", he growled. Why was he doing this.

I punched at his chest until the real tears started forming. I tried so hard, but in the end I cried.

And Dimitri let go.

Then he hugged me.

* * *

Emily started frantically pacing back and forth in the large bedroom.

"What's wrong?", asked an amused Nathan, lying down on the king sized bed.

"I haven't told Cordelia about us yet!", she replied, running a hand through her hair. Nathan laughed.

"I did", he said.

Emily's eyes widened. "You what?!"

Now Nathan looked scared. "Why? What happened?"

Emily sighed, running her hand down her face. "Nothing! It's just that I think she would have taken it better if _I_ told her!"

"Yeah!", Nathan said with a laugh, "she took it pretty bad!"

Emily groaned, and Nathan laughed again.

"Come here", he said, reaching his arms out to her.

Emily slowly walked over, and settled in his arms.

"Let me make you feel better", Nathan mumbled against her cheek.

Emily sighed, and a smile graced her face.

Nathan's hand traveled to the clip, clasping her hair in a bun, and he pried it off, leaving the girl with fierce hair, framing her face.

He growled in approval, and jumped on top of her, while she softly laughed.

"Nathan, not now!", she said smiling.

He kissed her neck. "Why not?"

"I don't know", Emily replied. "I just feel like we need to do something."

Nathan's mouth slowly moved up to her cheeks, and then finally her lips.

The kiss was soft. It was rough. It was passionate.

Emily quickly broke away, and gasped. Her eyes clouded over, and rolled back into her head.

Nathan sighed and picked her up softly, and layed her down inside the covers.

She wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

He had to tell Cordelia and Dimitri what was happening.

* * *

(Amen Omen by Ben Harper)

I sobbed into his chest, while he softly held me in his arms.

"It's my fault", I said through forced gasps. He shook his head against mine. We stood just like that, under the water.

It was pouring all over us.

I looked up at him, and our eyes met. There was a light shock that traveled through my body when I looked at his hard, steel blue orbs.

Without thinking, I reached up and grabbed his head.

I smashed my lips to his. He was surprised, I took that as an advantage and slammed him against the wall.

I sighed, breathing every inch of him in.

_Dimitri_.

He was here. He was caring. He understood me.

I don't understand why I kept pushing him away.

He wrapped his arms around me, and lifted me up.

I grabbed his hair in between my fingers, roughly pulling at it.

He growled and turned us around.

His large hands were on my thighs, squeezing with all his strength.

I whimpered, and lifted his head to get better access.

His tongue skimmed the bottom of my lips, and I gladly gave him entrance.

I moaned when he pushed his tongue into my mouth, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He grabbed my waist and layed me down onto the floor, then proceeded to take his shirt off.

I never could get used to the sight of his body.

Hard, beautifully sculpted abs. He was a God, and I was under his spell. Forced to follow his every command.

He nudged my head up with his nose, and buried himself into my neck.

My eyes fluttered when he started ravishing my skin.

Kissing, sucking, licking, _biting_!

I gasped every time he bit too hard.

He liked to tease me, the bastard.

His mouth traveled to my sweet spot, and I sighed, knowing what was going to happen.

With a feral growl, he lunged and inserted his fangs brutally into my neck.

I winced at the pain, but I loved this.

Loved that he needed me. That he wanted me. That he craved for me.

It was my life essence he was drinking.

And I loved every bit of it.


	23. Boys Will be Boys

I woke up a few hours later with a pounding headache.

Next to me was Dimitri, sleeping like the entire weight if the world just left his shoulders.

I used my elbows and pushed myself up to get up, but a hand looped through my arm and pulled me down.

I looked to my left to see Dimitri, staring at me monotonously. I jerked my arm towards me, but he wouldn't let go.

Instead he pulled me to him, and grazed his nose over my jaw.

I struggled against him, but unfortunately, the man had 300 years on me.

He kissed my neck, and the events that occurred in the last couple hours flashed before my eyes.

"Would you stop doing that?", I hissed, rubbing the side of my throat.

"Doing what?", he asked running a hand through my hair.

I swatted his hand away, although I had to admit it felt good.

"Stop _biting_ me!", I glared at him.

"But you taste so good", he whispered, trailing a cold finger down my neck to my collarbone.

"Where are we anyway?", I asked looking around the room. It was very plain. Black bed sheets, black furniture, dark lighting.

"My room."

Figures.

"**Why**?", I asked.

"Because I like you in my bed", he replied. "It's not as lonely."

For a moment, a brief look of sadness swept through his eyes, and I actually felt sorry for him. That is until he masked his face with a cold stare once again.

"Come on", he said. "Nathan wanted to speak with us."

"Why?"

"I don't know... He said it was important and he sounded worried", he replied.

"Well why didn't you say sooner?!", I shrieked, jumping up from the bed. This time he didn't stop me though.

"You were sleeping like the **dead**!", he said, stretching his limbs.

I didn't miss the way his muscles flexed.

"And whose fault is that?!", I asked, giving him a tight smile.

"You know", he started. "This whole mating ordeal would go much smoother if you were nicer to me."

"Oh, don't be a baby!", I mock pouted and charged out of the room. Dimitri was at my side in less than a second.

When we got to Nathan's room, I lifted my hand to knock on the door, and then Dimitri barged in.

"Imbecile", I muttered. He gave me a wicked smile.

When he saw us, he smiled awkwardly.

"What do you want?", Dimitri and I asked surprisingly together.

I glared at him, and he flashed me a smile. A _real_ smile.

Why hadn't I ever noticed he had dimples?

Nathan didn't say anything, instead he just nodded towards the bed. There, lying in the middle was an unconscious Emily.

I didn't even wait for an explanation. In a flash, I was in front of him, holding him by his throat. And since he was three inches taller than me, and weighed about forty more pounds, I couldn't actually get him off the ground.

"You have a minute before I break your neck!", I hissed. "Start talking! Why does she look like she's dead?!"

He sighed. "Dimitri?"

Before I knew what was happening, I felt Dimitri's large hand wrap around my waist, and before I could run away, he pulled me away from Nathan, and on his _lap_.

"Dimitri, let go!", I growled, struggling against his steel grip.

"No", he said. Stern enough to let me know he wasn't playing games. "Nathan what happened?"

"Well...", he started, but his voice cracked when he saw my icy glare. Dimitri pinched my thigh... **Hard**.

"Ow!", I whined and rubbed the tortured skin, pouting. Dimitri nodded at Nathan to continue.

"I've been meaning to tell you...", he said rubbing the back of his neck."Emily has... A rare condition."

I waited for him to continue, and started getting irritated when the silence grew thicker.

"Care to explain?"

"Emily can... ummm... She can... You see, she has these visions."

"I'm sorry?", I asked jerking my head towards him. "Visions?"

"She has visions", Nathan clarified. "It usually lasts from one to five hours. She falls into this... Deep slumber. I can't wake her up, she wakes on her own."

"When have they started?", Dimitri asked.

"About a week ago..."

We both stared at him, our mouths practically hung open.

"And you thought it would be best to tell us _now_...", Dimitri said.

Nathan looked at the ground.

"Okayyy", I said, bolting off of Dimitri's lap. "Nathan, call me when she wakes up!"

Isaac suddenly walked in through the door. "Hey Nathan, have you told them about Emily yet?"

I looked back at Nathan, a glare clearly visible on my face. "Really? Out of all people, you decided to keep this from _us_?!"

"Sorry!", Nathan said sheepishly.

"What are they about anyway?", I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. She doesn't remember them clearly. She's been getting better at remembering, but it's still hazy."

"Tell me immediately when she wakes up!", I said.

I turned back around and marched out the door, shoving Isaac out of my way.

I walked over to my room and searched for my tiger.

"I really gotta name you soon, don't I?", I asked him.

The sound of my voice got his attention and he immediately turned his head towards me. And then opened his mouth, it looked like a smile.

"I've missed you, babe", I said holding my arms out and walking towards the bed. "Have the servants been feeding you properly?"

I picked him up and cradled him to my chest. He looked up at me, his emerald eyes sparkling like a new-born.

"You know", Dimitri's voice said from the doorway. "I really wish you'd just eat that thing already."

My eyes practically popped out of my skull. "What?!"

He walked over and plopped down on my bed. "Have you named him?"

"No", I said. "Still working on it."

"You could always give him back", Dimitri suggested. "Then you wouldn't have to name him and you could pay more attention to me."

He scooted closer to me.

"I'd rather get rid of you", I muttered.

"Ouch, darling", he said, mockingly. "Why do you intend on hurting me so?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Am I wrong to want to spend some quality time with my mate?", he asked, stroking my knee.

We both fell into a comfortable silence after that.

"Why did you choose me?", I asked a while later. I was staring at his finger, which was still stroking my knee.

"Hmm?", he asked.

"Why did you bite me? Why not anyone else?"

"You interested me", he said calmly.

I scoffed. "I've been here for two weeks! How could I interest you in fourteen days?"

"I met you over three hundred years ago, Cord", he said. "You interested me then."

"Why?", at this point I probably sounded like a lovesick teenager.

"You were the first human I had come in contact with for years", he stated. I gave him a skeptic look.

"Okay, the first human that wasn't a food source", he corrected.

I nodded with a smirk.

"You interested me", he stated. "It had been about... Two century's at that time. I'd almost completely forgot what it was like being human, or even be near a human. They're so... _fragile_."

I laughed softly, and patted my tiger's head softly as he yawned.

"And then your father told me that I would be having you...", he said calmly. He was searching my face, waiting to see if I'd burst.

I didn't.

"Doesn't surprise me", I muttered.

"Do you know why he chose you?", he asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Henry had a family before you, Cord." He said, sending me into complete shock. "He had a wife and a child."

"Why **had**?"

"Cain killed them", he said. Two of his fingers traveled up my thigh, but I was too shocked to care.

"Why?!", I asked.

"Cain was being an asshole, so Henry killed his first child."

I was surprised. Could my father really do such a thing?

"Vampires were a little melodramatic back then", Dimitri said chuckling.

"Henry's wife was beautiful. So was his daughter. She looked like you", he said. "A lot like you."

My heart was thumping.

"Now, before you go all drama series on me... You're NOT some replacement", he said. My breathing returned to it's normal pace. "When we invaded your land, Henry saw you and felt for you. He was just getting over his grief. You looked so much like her. He didn't want to lose his daughter twice."

Everything was silent for a moment. I could hear Dimitri's breathing, soft and peaceful.

God, I just wanted to lay down on his muscular chest listen to his heartbeat.

One more second and I would have, if it only weren't for the sudden crash followed by agonizing screams heard from downstairs.

I looked at Dimitri, my eyes suddenly widening.

He took my hand and led me downstairs, towards the destruction.

I held the sleeping tiger closer to my body, not having the heart to wake him up.

When we got downstairs, my eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets.

It was disastrous.

There were wolves running around everywhere.

Thousands of dead creatures lay bleeding on the ground. I had a hard time stepping on the ground, trying not to trample them.

"What the Hell happened?!", I asked, shocked.

Dimitri didn't answer, he was still looking around.

I tried looking for Nathan and Isaac.

"_Nathan_?", I practically shrieked. "_Isaac_?"

"_Upstairs_!", they both shouted back in my head.

I looked at Dimitri, and we both dashed upstairs.

On my way I passed Ana, one of my maids, and I gave her my tiger. "He better not get hurt!" She scurried off quickly.

We entered the room with Nathan and Isaac, and a growl escaped from both me and Dimitri.

There stood William, the obvious cause of all this distress.

Nathan and Isaac were busy with William's 'minions'.

Dimitri and I lunged at him, but Dimitri was the only one that reached him.

Something tackled me to the side a figure, the same size as me.

(Play Gods of Macho-Hurt)

I snarled and looked up at my intruder. It was a girl-no a she-wolf_. _I could smell her from a mile away!

She was snarling at me, and I grinned. She was no match.

I got up and turned by back on her, knowing that animals hated that. They thought you were submitting as their prey, and they would most definitely go for the kill.

I smiled evilly as I heard her charge after me, her footsteps getting closer and closer until '**snap**'.

An ear-splitting scream filled the air, as I held her arm in my hand. Which was broken.

"You bitch!", she shrieked.

"Sweetie", I whispered. "You're the only bitch in this entire country."

With that I grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall, where she slowly slumped down.

"No!", I heard William shout. He was suddenly in front of me.

Out of nowhere, I was slapped hard across the face.

I grimaced as blood pooled my mouth, and bile rose up in my throat. I looked up to see a very happy William.

My blood coated his multiple ringed hand.

The entire room went quiet. I looked over at Nathan in confusion. He was staring in horror to his left, along with Isaac.

My eyes trailed to the left, and I saw Dimitri. My blood went cold. I felt bad for William. Almost to the point where I wanted to help him.

Dimitri's body was shaking in rage at what William had just done. His chest was rising up and down in shaggy, unsteady breaths.

"Dimitri", I whispered.

A roar shook the room, I'm sure the entire castle heard it.

I watched the painful transformation with hurtful eyes.

In Dimitri's place now stood a two hundred pound wolf, black fur, razor-sharp teeth and all.

His eyes were a bright golden color, it made everybody uncomfortable just looking at them.

You couldn't help but watch them, no matter how creepy they were.

His front, left paw took one step forward, and he let out a bone rattling growl.

Dear humans that are reading this, I can assure you that if you were in William's place at this moment, you would have died on your own behalf. Dimitri wouldn't have to do a thing.

Hell, I wanted to lay down in a fetal position now!

William, being the mutt he was, turned too. Only his transformation wasn't anywhere as impressive as Dimitri's.

He was a brown wolf. His coat was thick, extra thick in some places and very thin in others. He was a mess.

I was breathing slowly now. Too afraid to make a move.

Both had a stance. A _battle_ stance.

I knew something terrible was going to happen any second now.

I counted my breaths... _1,...2,...3. _

They attacked.

They smashed into each other as the rest of us watched, horrified. We knew this was leading to a bloodbath.

"How do we stop them?!", I shrieked. Nathan and Isaac just stared at the two fighting wolves.

Dimitri's teeth were buried in William's neck. The fur started ripping off.

William snarled and pounded his fist against Dimitri's head. I heard the pound and winced.

He whimpered and ducked his head. William took that as an opportunity and pounced on him.

A growl immediately escaped my lips, and I drew back, surprised.

William bit Dimitri's neck and my brain froze.

I wasn't thinking anymore. It was pure animalistic instinct that took over my body and controlled my movements.

Without a second thought, I slammed into William and knocked him aside. I stood above Dimitri protectively.

"Don't. Touch. Him!", I growled at the hurt wolf.

I didn't know what I was doing. I looked at Nathan and Isaac for reassurance. They gave none.

I was playing a wild card here. I didn't have any control of my inner animal, I was just letting it flow.

I've never threatened someone 150 pounds bigger than me.

"Stay. DOWN!"

I don't even think William heard me. He was on the ground, looking dead.

"_We didn't mean for this to happen_", I heard a weak voice. It was him. He wasn't dead.

"_What do you mean?_", I thought back to his wolf.

"_We were chasing the human!"_

_"Wait what-"_

_"The **human**!"._ he snarled._ "The fucking **human**! The one that found her way into our world. She's here! We were following her scent. She led us here, when we crossed to your territory, your military attacked. We didn't want any trouble. Just the mundane."_

_"What were you planning on doing with her?",_ I asked. My eyes narrowed to slits.

"_Torture_", he replied. I could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"_Where is she now?_"

"_Don't know_", he said weakly. "_Lost her scent_."

He was asleep. I could hear his breathing, it was even now.

Damn, I was good!

I turned back to Dimitri.

"Dimitri?", I walked towards him.

He didn't reply.

"Dimitri?", I asked again. "Get up."

He wasn't moving. "Come on, Dimitri. Get up!"

I kicked him in the side, and he whimpered. He peeked up at me sideways.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped short.

"What is it?", I murmured.

I scratched the hair behind his ear, and laughed to myself.

Dimitri's olden eyes went droopy with pleasure, and he let out a hearty growl.

I smiled and patted his head.

"Alright, he's been hurt", Isaac said. "Let's get him to a bed. We can't clean him up now. He won't turn back for another twelve hours."

Nathan and Isaac came over and lifted him by his head and bottom.

He whimpered and his paw scratched wildly at me. I quickly moved back to his side.

His wounds looked terrible. I was frightened of what they would look like in his human form.

I grabbed his paw, and stroked the soft skin underneath. His eyes closed, and he let out a soft breath.

"You're an idiot", I muttered. He let out a wolfish chuckle.

When we got to Dimitri's room, Isaac and Nathan helped me set him on his bed. He groaned with every rough contact.

"You deserve this pain!", I hissed, trying to set his lower body down gently.

Once they got him settled in, they left.

"I think you should stay here with him for the night, Cord", Isaac said, heading out the door.

Nathan winked at me before heading out.

I took one last glance at Dimitri, before heading towards the little couch in the middle of the room.

A growl stopped me from moving.

I looked back to see Dimitri's head leaned back.

He barked.

"_Get in!_", I heard his voice in my head.

"_But you're in!_", I hissed back.

"_So?_"

"_You're a **large** wolf!_", I said scratching the back of my head. "_You take up a lot of space!_"

He slowly got up on his paws, and I immediately regretted my words.

He scooted closer to the side of the bed, leaving me more than enough room to get in.

I sighed, and walked towards the other side, removing my shoes with each step.

"_Close your eyes_", I said calmly.

"_Why?_" His head tilted to the side. It was oddly adorable.

"_Because I can't sleep in normal clothes_", I replied shakily.

He whined. "_Dimitri_", I said in a warning tone.

His eyes closed. I still changed facing away from him.

I took off my shirt and pants, so I was only left in underwear.

I hopped into the bed, and quickly slid under the covers.

Dimitri jumped on me after I was secured under the blankets.

His fur was soft on my bare skin, and he was so... _warm_!

He buried his muzzle into my collarbone, and laid a paw on my stomach. His weight was uncomfortable at first, but I adjusted.

Together, we fell into a deep sleep.

But while my eyes were closed, I couldn't help but smell something.

It was sweet. Like strawberries in sugar.

I could practically taste it on my tongue.

It smelt amazing.

Almost like... Human.


	24. The Beginning

I woke up to something warm on top of me, then groaned as I realized how heavy it was.

Dimitri had finally changed back into a vampire again, but that didn't necessarily make it better.

He was naked.

"Dimitri get off!", I screeched at the sudden realization.

He groaned and slowly rolled off me, but still kept an arm secured tightly around my waist.

"Have you no shame?", I asked glaring at him. "Put some clothes on!"

"I don't really see a point to it", he replied. "Plus, you know you enjoy it."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed when he nuzzled his head into my neck.

A soft sound, a tiny 'thump' came from the foot of the bed.

I looked down to see a teenage girl, probably the same age as me, maybe a year younger, trying to crawl towards the door.

My animal instincts immediately kicked in, and I bolted out of bed using my vampire powers.

She screeched and started waving her arms around at a pathetic attempt to block me.

Her smell hit my nose like a ton of bricks.

"Human!", I hissed.

* * *

(Play Echo By Jason Walker)

Nathaniel was pacing around the room. It had been five hours now, and Emily still hadn't woken up.

He was getting worried now.

He was just about to go into Cordelia and Dimitri's room to ask for help, when Emily gasped awake in his bed.

He immediately rushed to her side and hugged her.

"God!", he practically yelled. "What the Hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you wake up sooner?"

Emily gave out a shaky laugh. "I can't really control when I pass out!"

"Well you should really learn!", Nathan growled back.

He looked at her with the saddest eyes in the world.

Emily softly kissed his forehead. "Did I scare you?"

He nodded and buried his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her flowery scent.

"I thought you'd never wake up", he whispered.

Emily started rubbing his back softly, as he found comfort in the warmth of her neck.

"Of course I'd wake up", she said softly. "I'd miss you too much."

"What did you see?", Nathan asked suddenly. "Dimitri and Cordelia want to know."

"You told her before me again?!", Emily shrieked. "She. Is. Going. To. Kill. ME!"

"She was pretty upset", he murmured against her chest.

"Not helping", she seethed.

"She won't do anything!", Nathan said. "Now tell me what you dreamed."

Emily's eyes became wide again. "No."

She started shaking her head. "No! It's too early, not now. It's just- it's just too much!"

Nathan's eyes narrowed into a worried expression. "Emily-"

"NO!", she screamed. "I- I want to be alone now. Leave."

"But-"

"LEAVE!", she screamed, and he quickly scrambled out of the room.

"But it's my room", he muttered, pouting.

He started walking towards the room Dimitri was staying in with Cordelia.

He smelled an odd smell while walking towards the room. It was sweet, it made his nostrils widen.

It was a thick smell...

It was... blood.

_Human._

* * *

I started choking the girl, making her stop squirming.

What ticked me off though, was that she couldn't keep her eyes off my mate.

Dimitri made a motion to stand up, but then I remembered that he was naked.

I gave him a glare in warning.

He smirked.

"What the Hell do we do with her?", I asked.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. His biceps flexed, I looked towards the human to see that I wasn't the only one who noticed.

I tightened my grip on her throat, and smiled when she winced.

"Cordelia", Dimitri said, warning.

That asshole! How could he pick her over me!?

"What do we do with this..._ thing_?", I asked again.

"E-u-se m-e?", the girl stuttered. "T-i-ng?"

"Shut up!", I snarled, tightening my grip once again.

"We have to take her to the Elders", Dimitri said calmly.

Right then, Nathan decided it would be a great idea to barge in through the door.

"I smell hum-", he stopped when he saw the struggling creature in my hand. "What's going on?"

He looked at us uneasily, and raised an eyebrow at naked Dimitri.

"Look, if this is a fetish between you two, just-", I cut him off quick. "Nathan, shut up and listen!"

He shut up. "What did Emily see?", I asked.

He didn't reply.

"Nathan?"

"She didn't tell me", he said softly. "She... she started getting... freaked out. She seemed really scared, and when I asked her about it, she kicked me out."

Dimitri smirked. "A woman kicked you out?"

"What is that supposed to mean", I asked furiously. Unknowingly I tightened my grip on the girl's neck again, making her choke.

Dimitri didn't answer me. "What are you doing with the 'thing'?"

Nathan and I sighed.

"The Elders?", Nathan asked.

Dimitri and I nodded.

Nathan faked a shiver. "I hate 'em. Creepy mother fuckers!"

"Alright", I said. "I guess we should get moving."

We started moving toward the foyer.

"Hey", Isaac said. Then he stuck his nose up into the air and his eyes narrowed. "Is that a human?"

I nodded. "Come on, I'll explain on the way".

* * *

The Elders were almost like our oracles.

They were three men, but what made them so creepy is that they are completely immortal. And they have been mummified.

Complete with wrinkled leathery skin, to sewn shut mouths. They talk to you with their minds.

They always cover their mouths, stories say that whoever do see the horrid sewn lips never sleep again.

They reside in the Underground City. The Underground City is like Mecca, or Jerusalem for mythical creatures.

You can find almost any kind of creatures there.

When we arrived at an old church, which was the secret entrance to the Underground City.

"Do you know how to work this thing?", I asked Dimitri who was inspecting the door.

"I think so", he said searching around. His palm was flat on the broken down wall, searching for something.

Suddenly, we were both shot back from the church by a blinding white light.

We fell back about 25 feet against a tree.

Dimitri was lying on his back and I fell on top of him... my face directly on his crotch.

"Ewwww", I shrieked and immediately shot up into the air, pushing him away. "You're disgusting!"

"What the Hell did I do?", he glared. "You're the one that decided it would be a good idea to put your face on my dick!"

"Shut-up!", I said glaring right back.

"Uhh, guys", Nathan said uneasily.

I thought he was concerned about us shouting at each other, but instead when I looked forward, I saw that he was staring at a huge gaping hole in the middle of the wall.

I peeked through and was surprised to see that it was a dark stairway leading down.

Now, I'd never gone to the Underground City before. You only see The Elders when it's something extremely important. By Vampiric Law, it states that,

_ "If The Elders are seen for anything concerning less than Life or Death matters, the act is punishable by death. No questions."_

The Elders were the oldest beings alive in the Vampiric Realms. Meaning that they also had multiple important matters to solve, and couldn't be bothered with useless problems.

Isaac took the lead into going down the long stairway.

"Do we have to see them?", asked Nathan.

Dimitri slapped the back of his head, and Nathan immediately started walking.

Then Dimitri made an incredibly annoying motion towards the door with his hands, and bowed his head, letting me go first.

I pushed him aside and made my way through following Nathan.

"Where are we going?", asked a little voice.

I jumped a little at the proximity of the foreign voice, and then remembered that there was a disgusting little human here with us.

"Don't say anything", I said.

She pouted.

"Cordelia", Isaac said in a warning tone, then I pouted.

"We're going to go find out how you got here, little one", Isaac said sweetly. It made me sick.

Even with my 300 hundred years in the human world, I never spent a lot of time with the humans. Mostly by myself, enjoying a new life.

Humans made me sick.

She kept asking questions and Isaac kept answering. Soon, I had drowned them out, annoyed by their constant chatter.

I started walking absent mindedly along the rough path, and I didn't notice when my foot collided with a large rock in the narrow tunnel and I fell backwards.

"Well well", said an alarmingly cool voice. I shivered at the cold air touching the skin on my neck. "I didn't know you liked me enough to fall back into my arms."

"Dimitri let go of me!", I said struggling against him.

He let go, but kept a strong arm wrapped around my waist.

"You know", he said again. I noticed we were moving slower than everyone else, causing us to move behind a couple of paces. "I didn't know you liked oral."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "You're disgusting!"

"I can work with anal", he said pondering on other thoughts.

"Dimitri!", I hissed.

"You know", Nathan said, "I can hear you right? Might wanna turn that mate charm on... it's useful for a lot of things."

He was talking about the telepathy. Only mates could use it, but that rule vanished when it came to Royals. We had more powers than a common vampire.

"_Anyway_", I suddenly heard in my mind. "_Where were we?_"

"_Get out of my head, Dimitri!_", I scolded back.

"_You know... you should be nicer to me_", he said. "_We are going to spend the next millennium together._"

"_I cry at the thought everyday_", I said back.

"_Let's talk about our children_", he stated. "_I want ten of 'em._"

I rolled my eyes.

"And_ they are all to be named Dimitri Jr.", _he said happily.

"_What if we have girls?_", I asked.

"_Dimetra_"

"_You're crazy_", I muttered when we finally came a stop at the end of the tunnel.

"_And you're just jealous because they're not going to be named after you_", he said coming up close enough to my back so that I could feel the heat radiating off his body.

Damn him and his werewolf half. Why did we always have to freeze?

"Both of you shut up!', Isaac said. "And help me open this thing."

"No", Dimitri bluntly stated. "I'm not getting blown up again, but, Cordelia you are free to put your face in my cro-"

"Dimitri!", I hissed and slapped the back of his head.

He smiled.

"Alright", Isaac said. "I think I got it."

With a light rumble, the door opened slowly.

Isaac smirked at Dimitri.

"PedoBear", Dimitri whispered at Isaac. Isaac rolled his eyes and moved forward into the room.

It was bright. It was the oddest thing, the entire tunnel being almost pitch black and then having a room with every inch engulfed by light.

Dimitri narrowed his eyes and slightly looked down. He hated light, in fact we all did.

The only one not glowering because of the sudden shock of light was the human.

"Alright prune faces", Dimitri rudely growled. "Get us out of here!"

I became scared. He was an idiot sometimes. An idiot with guts.

The light was suddenly taken away from us and we were back into complete darkness. It was darker than the tunnels.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure of speaking with", asked an old, dead voice. It definitely wasn't human. It sounded like three thousand dead souls wailing in Hell.

I shivered and suddenly felt a solid presence next to me.

Something nudged my shoulder, and I felt a gush of warm air on my back.

It took me a while to realize that Nathan was by my side with his face buried in my back.

One by one, multiple candles started glowing in the room, and my body tensed up at what was to come.

When all the lights came on, three skinny, tall figures stood before us wearing long robes with hoods.

They were at least 7 feet tall, with a bony bodies. I shivered at the horrifying image. Their skins were leathery, and a dull gray color. Their lips were ripped off, showing gums and rotten teeth.

I quickly pushed Nathan away, and backed up towards Dimitri. He stepped towards me and I felt his chest push against my back.

I immediately calmed down, but didn't move away from him. These were the most respected people in the magical world?

Dimitri answered him a moment later. "My name is Dimitri Nikolai Carpathius, Prince of the vampire colony. I come here with Prince Nathaniel George Scott, Prince Isaac Jonathan Lockwood, and my fiancé Princess Cordelia Faye Everette."

"Welcome", said one of the Elders. "And what can we assist you with today, My Lord?"

The use of ''My lord'', to address Dimitri shocked me. I've never realized how important he was to other people.

"A human has gotten past the portal. On her own.", Dimitri said. "She showed up in our castle today, and we thought you would be able to help."

The Elders were silent. I became scared again, and pressed harder into Dimitri.

"It's started", one of The Elders said.

"Started?", Nathan asked. "What started?"

"The Prophecy".


	25. Unexplained Explanation

"The Prophecy?," Dimitri asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

The one in the middle nodded solemnly. "Come. Let us show you."

They lead the way, walking in a painfully straight line. They led us to a hallway, with markings on the walls. It wasn't like anything I'd ever seen.

"_Do you know what any of this says_?", I asked Dimitri.

He shook his head. "_No, and trust me I've lived long enough to read, write and speak in fifty-seven different languages._"

The markings didn't even look like letter formations, they were all carvings. I went through my mind to the 1800's, then I went two more centuries back. That was everything I knew.

I had studied everything from Latin to Ancient Roman and Greek. I even learned some of the very first languages on Earth like Sanskrit, Sumerian, and Egyptian. It came as a shock to me that I didn't know any of this, and it was a bigger shock that Dimitri, an eight hundred and thirteen year old vampire, wouldn't know any of this.

"What are your names?", asked the red-haired girl.

I wanted to snap her neck.

The Elders seemed to think otherwise. They smiled at her.

"I am Elder Zachariah", the one in the middle said. He motioned for the Elder to his left. "This is Elder Gabriel, and this is Elder Micheal."

"Elder Zachariah", I interrupted. "What do these inscriptions mean?"

"This is not an Earth bound language", he said. "This is why none of you know this. It is from a much older realm. The realm is frozen, there is no time there. It would be equivalent to the 1200's here. It is a beautiful land. Almost like the Faerie Realm. There is no light, oil lamps hang from the air from the use of magic. It is always night, but it is also bright like day. The air always smells like rain and dew drops, it is the perfect world for some. But others fear this place, as they should. It is very dangerous. Raping, pillaging, cannibalism are some of the things that go on in the land. The creatures that reside there are much like humans. They don't have strong abilities."

I shivered. I hated cannibalism... ironic, huh?

"Their laws are similar to the Animal Kingdom's", he continued. "There are no rules. Their main focus out there is survival."

"Can we please continue with what the Hell this means", Dimitri snapped. I slapped his arm.

The Elders stared at him for a second, eerie eyes and all and I suddenly feared for his life.

"Very well", said Elder Zachariah. "This Prophecy was written years ago. Before we were even born."

I almost gasped. The Elders were the oldest thing any of the mythical creatures knew of. They were ancient.

"Everything that has happened, was written on these very walls. It has a name all over the world. The Muslims call it Qiyamath. The Jewish call it Rosh Hashanah, the Christians call it Judgement Day."

My eyebrows rose. "Wait- Judgement Day? As in THE Judgement Day? With all that Biblical crap?!"

He nodded. "But that's the mundane version of it. Ours is much more different. In religious beliefs it is said that everything in the world shall perish on Judgment Day. The first of the archangel Micheal's trumpet will bring on destruction. The second, all souls will be permanently placed back into their bodies. Then everyone will be judged according to their deeds, and given the rewards or punishments in which they deserve."

"What does that have to do with us?", I asked. "No offense, but I haven't met one damn religious vampire!"

Elder Zachariah nodded his head. "Yes, I know, but what some vampires don't know is that their Prophecy's and ours isn't too far off."

"What do you mean?"

"We too are on the brink of destruction", he said. "The Werewolf Colony. They are becoming greedy. Too greedy, they won't stop here. They'll go to Earth. They'll destroy everything. That will be the first trumpet. The wolves aren't stopping there. They'll change everyone. Resurrect them into werewolves or other worldly creatures, the second trumpet. They'll use them as slaves. Slaves meaning world domination. The entire world will soon be ruled by werewolves."

"Where does the human come into this?", I asked.

"She is the only one that can stop them", he replied. My eyebrows rose as high as they could.

"That doesn't explain how she mysteriously crossed borders."

"Let's just say it was destiny's way of starting the Prophecy."

"Alright, now how is she supposed to stop an entire army of Werewolves?"

"That is up to destiny. The Prophecy just states what will happen, it doesn't give us details."

I sighed. This was going to be complicated. "How do we stop them?"

"War", Elder Zachariah replied. "War is the only option. But you'll need to make a few stops first. You can't do it all on your own. You need the help of an ancient Witch, and a powerful Faerie. You need to set up a colony in all the worlds... Wolves included. You'll need to be crowned to get full access. And..."

"And?"

"Prince Dimitri, you need to take a wife" Elder Zachariah claimed. Did he not see me standing? "You two will wed as soon as possible."

"What?!"

"This is NOT a foolish matter anymore. We are talking about the entire world here. Not just the mundane world, the ENTIRE world", Elder Micheal spoke.

Let's just say his voice was a little rougher than Elder Zachariah's.

"Elder Micheal", Dimitri seethed. "I would appreciate you not speaking to my mate in that tone, especially someone who is going to be your future Queen!"

"My apologies", Elder Micheal grumbled.

"It will need to be done in a months time", Elder Gabriel said. "War is on the horizon. I can feel it. You will need to mate, you need to be as strong as you can get. I urge all of you to find mates before that. You're bonds will make you indestructible."

* * *

"They cannot be serious", I said as I stormed away from the Underground City. The dimmed lights flashed before my eyes, and I started getting slightly dizzy.

I felt high. My head was burning with thousands of thoughts swarming around. I groaned as a shot of pain buzzed through my head.

I felt my eye lids drooping slightly. My body became numb.

What the Hell is going on?

My head lolled to the side, and my vision went blank for a second.

"Move it, hot stuff", Dimitri muttered while walking passed me.

I felt three other bodies passing my shoulders, and then I slumped to the ground.

My breathing became heavy. Soon I was panting, struggling to get off the floor, but my shoulders gave in. I was lying on the floor, groaning.

My head hurt. I felt my fangs unleash and a weak whimper escaped my lips.

"Hey, where's Cord- Cordelia!", I heard a quick rush of air, then arms securing around me.

I felt Isaac's cold fingers brush my forehead.

"She's pale", he stated. "Really pale, not her normal skin tone."

"What's wrong with her?", Nathan asked.

"She hasn't fed", a deep voice said next to my ear.

_Mate _a voice whispered in my ear.

I slowly shook my head.

"No", I mumbled. "Get away from me."

_Mate_ it insisted.

"I don't want him", I cried. "Get away!"

"Cordelia stop!", the voice said. Dimitri.

"I don't want him", I mumbled.

"Shut up", he said.

I clung on to him for dear life. My head started spinning, and finally sweet darkness took over.

* * *

Play Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls! ;-)

When I woke up, I found myself back in my bedroom.

My head was still aching, and I felt like throwing up. Multiple times.

I wearily looked over to my left. There standing by my balcony, looking out into the night sky was Dimitri pouring himself a glass of scotch.

"If you get any of that on my carpets, I will hurt you", I stated.

He continued to pour out the alcohol, then flipped the glass over.

I clenched my teeth when I saw a dark spot on the purple carpet.

"Oops", he muttered, and I glared at him.

"What are you doing in my room, anyway?", I asked, attempting to get up, but failing miserably.

He went silent for a second. I was scared that I said something wrong.

"Why haven't you fed?", he asked me.

The question startled me. What?

He stared at me, still expecting an answer.

"I-I don't know", I stuttered. "I guess I... forgot?"

He narrowed at eyes at me. He looked like he wanted to yell.

Oh, please don't yell. I already have a major headache.

"You forgot to feed?", he seethed with so much venom, my insides felt like exploding.

He was shaking. His eyes were dangerous. He looked very, very pissed off.

I wish he'd just yell!

"I- I guess!", I muttered, trying to get rid of his gaze. "I've been busy"

"Doing what?", he said crossing his arms over his chest. He would have looked hot, if it wasn't for the extremely pissed off look covering his face.

"Stuff"

"Cordelia...", he warned.

"Dimitri", I said.

I smiled at him.

"Women", he muttered walking towards my intercom. "Richard? Can you send up the food?"

No more than a second later, a servant walked into my room, with a platter of several different meals.

"What's going on?", I asked, trying to ignore the drowsiness in my head.

"Thank you", he told the servant, he quickly ran away at his intense glare.

"Dimitri?", I asked again.

He laid the food in front of me, and said one simple command. "Eat."

"Why?"

"You haven't fed, that's why", he stated taking a sip of his drink. "Richard mixed blood into the food, since you can't drink directly from the tap... Baby."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm the baby!"

"Eat", he instructed in a stern voice.

I rolled my eyes and picked up a strawberry from the platter and held it up to my lips. Dimitri was watching me intently, and his body jerked a little when I took a bite.

"Would you like one?", I asked. He shook his head. He kept staring at me as I chewed, and I got a bad feeling in my stomach. It wasn't bad bad... it was a dirty bad feeling.

Right as the thoughts entered my mind, I saw Dimitri's foot move, and he was in front of me in an instant.

He leaped on top of me and his lips captured mine in a kiss that would put Romeo and Juliet to shame.

He broke apart. "You taste like strawberries."

Then the left side of my room exploded.


	26. The Escape

**LISTEN PLEASE!** OKAY GUYS, I FEEL REALLY BAD BECAUSE IN MY LAST UPDATE, I GOT A LOT OF FEEDBACK SAYING THAT I NEED TO UPDATE SOONER BECAUSE THE STORY ISN'T AS INTERESTING IF THE UPDATES ARE FARTHER AWAY FROM EACH OTHER. NOW YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT I FELT REALLY BAD, AND EXTREMELY GUILTY ABOUT IT, SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!

* * *

Nathan burst through my door sounding worried.

"Okay, love-bats!", he yelled. "Time to go."

I stared at the gaping wall in my room. I spent 50 years making it perfect, and in an instant it was gone.

"My room-", I whimpered, but Dimitri already had my mind in his.

"Pack. Now!", he ordered. He was gone in an instant.

"Nathan?"

"No time, Cord", he said rushing me to my closet. "Pack and I'll explain."

I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Now!"

I used my vampire speed to run to my closet, and started packing. I felt everything else blur as I focused on my vampiric powers.

_FASTER, _I urged myself.

I started packing everything I saw.

Underwear, shirts, dresses, shoes!

"They've attacked, Cord", said a breathless Nathan, who was helping me pack. He grabbed a pair of jeans and threw them into one of my suitcases.

"The wolves have attacked, and we weren't ready. They are here NOW, and we're still getting our military ready."

"So why am I packing?"

"Not only you", he said. "Dimitri is too. You guys need to leave."

"What?", I asked, looking at him. My heart was beating heavily. This wasn't good news.

"You have to go", he said. "To the human world."

"Why can't we stay?!", I demanded.

"You're too valuable", he explained, packing more things in. "We can't lose the future King and Queen of our land."

"Then why aren't you packing yet?"

Nathan sighed, and my heart dropped.

"No", I said shaking my head. I was one step away from dumping everything out of my suitcase.

"I'm not leaving here without you guys!"

"Our Kingdom needs some of us here. We are their only chance of surviving, and that chance is still very slim."

I shook my head. There was NO way I was letting this happen.

We grew up together. We fight together. We die together.

These people are my best friends.

"Nathan", I choked. Tears of red were pooling my eyes.

He immediately dropped the clothes he was holding.

"I know, Cord", he said pulling me into his chest. I muffled a sob.

"No!", I screamed. "I won't leave you to die when I can clearly help!"

"You're not leaving us to die! We can defend ourselves."

"So can I! This can't happen. This is stupid! We can fight! We can help!"

He kissed the top of my head. He had always been protective of me.

"Cordelia", came Dimitri's voice from outside the closet.

"Go", Nathan said letting me go.

I shook my head.

"Where's Emily? Where's Isaac? I haven't said goodbye to them!"

"Cordelia, there's no time! You need to go!"

"What about the human?!"

"She needs to stay here", he said. "She needs to complete the Prophecy."

I shook my head again.

He pushed me outside, and Dimitri immediately grabbed my bags.

The two men looked at each other for a minute before Dimitri pulled Nathan for a tight hug.

I choked another sob.

You knew it was serious when it Dimitri actually hugged someone. And a guy for that matter.

"Take care of yourself", I hears Dimitri mutter, and a sob broke from my lips.

There were more explosions outside, and from the hole in my wall, I could clearly see the chaos.

Blood was spilling everywhere from both species.

"Cordelia", Dimitri's voice called.

I looked down at his outstretched hands.

He always had these gigantic hands. Mine was like a child's when I placed them in his.

He didn't leave room for another goodbye. He ran, dragging me along.

My feet stumbled as I tried to keep up with him.

I couldn't concentrate. All I could hear was growling, whimpering, and crying.

Crying. People crying. My people crying. And there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

We turned a quick corner, but stopped at the site of three large werewolves.

Dimitri was about to fight them off when a blond head tackled one of the wolves to the side.

Emily.

She snarled at the wolves and turned towards us.

"Run!", she screamed. "There's a safe exit four rows to the left!"

She was tackled by the two other wolves, and I bit my lip from crying out in despair.

That was my best friend. At least Dimitri got to hug his, I didn't even get to say goodbye to mine.

We followed the route Emily told us and soon found ourselves downstairs.

It wasn't a better sight.

Wolves and vampires were fighting everywhere.

"Dimitri!", Isaac's voice rang out.

I turned my head towards the front door and there stood Isaac.

The sun made his hair look white.

With a sad laugh, I realized that this was probably the closest I would get to seeing an angel.

A beautiful angel. Pale skin and white hair. Isaac was my angel.

He grabbed Dimitri's shoulder, "Go straight up ahead, there's a plane waiting for you."

He quickly gave Dimitri a hug which surprisingly Dimitri wholeheartedly returned. Then he faced me.

"You're not gonna cry, are you?", he asked with a smile.

I choked out a laugh, tears steadily falling out of my eyes. I grabbed him by the shoulder and buried my face in his chest.

He rubbed my back softly, and kissed my hair.

"You have to go, Cord", he said, then returned me to Dimitri.

We started running towards the plane when a rogue wolf started running at us. He hadn't changed yet. He was coming from my side, so I got ready to push him back, but Isaac beat me to it.

"Go!", he shouted holding the angry wolf back.

A few more steps and we got on the plane. I looked out my window, and to my horror I saw that Isaac was in trouble. I wanted to go out and help, but it was too late.

When the plane got high enough for me to see the top of the castle, my home, I cried. The top crumbled down like a sand castle.

And when we were finally half way to the portal between our worlds, I realized I had left my tiger in my room.

* * *

ALRIGHT GUYS, I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! AND ONCE AGAIN, I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATE ISSUES I'VE BEEN HAVING. THE TRANSITION FROM MIDDLE SCHOOL TO HIGH SCHOOL IS TOUGH, SO I'VE BEEN BALANCING MY SCHOOLWORK, PRESSURE, STRESS AND BOTH MY STORIES ALL IN ONE! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT, AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ANY FEEDBACK.


	27. The Start of Madness

**I know I haven't posted in a LONG LONG time and I would like to give my fans the BIGGEST APOLOGY! Summer is almost here, I have 7 school days left, and I can't wait to get out! I'm sorry you guys, my teachers have piled on the projects towards the end! Just stay with me, and I promise I'll make ya proud!**

* * *

"Cordelia", a voice whispered in my ear. I felt a hand on my waist slowly lift me up.

I blinked rapidly and opened my eyes. I was looking directly at a window.

Black. I saw black. It was dark outside.

"What?," I rubbed my eyes with a pale fist.

"We're here," the voice said. "We landed. We're in L.A."

I looked up at the voice.

Pale blue eyes, sparkling like ice, surrounded by a curtain of soft black hair.

"What do you want, Dimitri?", I mumbled, glumly.

"It's time to get off the plane," he said, nudging my back.

"No," I said with a determined voice. "I'm staying here."

I turned my head away from him and curled up on the seat. I felt two strong hands lift me up from my seat and my head was slammed against a strong chest.

I groaned trying to delve into the soft cushions once again, but Dimitri stopped me.

"Just a little longer, Cordelia", he said gently. He set me on my feet, and placed a firm hand on my back. "Come on, we have to go."

I glumly followed him out of the plane, and started going down the multiple stairs.

Warm, dusty air blurred my vision as I stepped outside. Even though it was dark, L.A was still as hot as ever.

My head snapped up to a bright moon.

"Why are we in California?", I asked.

"Shhh", he stated simply. He took my hand and started leading me towards the ground.

"Dimitri, where are we even gonna go?"

"I'll take care of it," he said. "Don't worry."

"If you don't," I warned, "I will dump your ass!"

I didn't see a smile on his face. Instead, his jaw clenched and his hand tightened around mine.

"I'll take care of it."

We ended up taking a taxi to this stupid hotel.

The manager gave us a look of distaste when he saw the state we were in.

Clothes rumpled, and covered in dust. Hair twisted in ways no one could ever think.

"Ehhh... how may I help you," he asked in a bored tone.

"I want one room," Dimitri said.

"Sir, are you sure you can afford it?" the manager asked Dimitri.

Dimitri took a gold card out of his pocket.

"Shut up and do as I say," he said in an angry tone. "I want one room. We'll be staying for a week."

The man eyed the credit card with greedy little eyes.

"Now!" Dimitri roared, causing multiple eyes to look our way.

He scurried off to get our room card and I glared at Dimitri.

"Isn't the point of all this to not bring attention to ourselves?!," I hissed at him.

He put his arms on the counter and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Tonight's a full moon", he muttered. "I'll be acting up all day."

"Where are you going to go for the transformation?"

"I'm gonna try and control it,"he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"You can do that?"

He nodded. "I've done it once before... it was hard, but I figured if I'm ever gonna need to do it again, now would be the time."

"What happens if you fail?," I asked him.

"I'll take care of it," he stated simply.

I was about to retaliate, but the man came back, holding two hotel key cards.

"Here you go," he said with a laugh. Dimitri grabbed the keys and handed him the card.

The man smiled.

"Hurry up," Dimitri growled. "We don't wanna wait here just to see you drooling."

The man swiped the card and handed it back to Dimitri.

Dimitri quickly grabbed my hands and led me up the stairs.

He took a look at the card and pulled on my hand.

In the blink of an eye, we were standing in the middle of our hotel room.

I sighed and started looking around the hotel room.

It was beautiful. It consisted of four rooms. A bedroom, kitchen, dining room and a bathroom all in one suite.

It had a very old theme to it, making me like it immediately.

It looked like home.

"What are we going to do now?," I groaned.

He looked at me with a curious expression.

"What do you want to do?," he asked. "We have nothing to worry about here, you know. Let's enjoy it. For the next couple months we can do anything we want to do."

"Dimitri, how are you not worried?," I asked, running a hand over my face.

"I am not worried because that isn't going to help our situation", he said calmly.

"At least I'm doing something!", I said defensively while putting a hand on my hip. "My worrying is bound to do something!"

"Like what?", he said, tilting his head back. He started looking at the ceiling in a bored-out-of-my-mind way.

As much as he was pissing me off, he had an excellent point.

How was my worrying going to help anyone?

"Well, what do you suppose we do?", I asked.

He turned his face towards me and looked me dead in the eye.

"You seem very tense", he stated.

Something in my brain snapped. Did he really just say that?!

I lost it.

I lunged at him, and knocked him to the ground. I heard a loud "oomph" and smirked. I had gotten him by surprise! This was good.

I snarled and pulled at his hair, grabbing handfuls, and pulling until the skin around the roots of his hair turned red.

He placed one hand on my thigh, and I was suddenly flipped upside down and was hanging by my leg.

"DIMITRI!", I screeched. "PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"You seem really tense!", he said in mock surprise.

I growled again.

"Oh yeah, babe", he said. "I love it when you growl!"

I tried kicking his smirking face with the heel of my foot.

"Dimitri let me go!", I groaned.

"No."

"Well, what do you want?", I asked, getting extremely frustrated.

"Calm down", he simply said.

I took a deep breath.

I felt myself being turn upright and then lowered onto the floor.

"Alright... what would you like to do Dimitri", I asked again.

"I want to forget", he said. "I want to forget whatever happened."

I started to protest, but he stopped me.

"Just for one day, Cordelia", he explained. "And you look like you need it. Let's just get away for one day! That's all I'm asking for."

I sighed. This was a terrible idea.

"What are you planning on doing?", I asked, irritated by his sudden hope. "Where are we going?"

"Well... do you wanna stay in this hotel, or do you want to blend in?", he asked. "We're going to be staying here a while, and I think staying here for more than two months might turn a few heads here and there."

I sighed. He was right, but what were we supposed to do about that? We couldn't just keep moving from one place to another, we needed to settle.

"A house?", I asked, raising my eyebrows. "You mean to tell me that, we need to buy a house?"

He nodded slightly, "Well it's a start."

I thought about it for a moment. We would fit in, nobody would notice two quiet people, living in a nice house together, would they?

"Well where would we start?", I asked, rising from the bed.

A grin broke out on Dimitri's face. "I'll take care of it."

* * *

"Nathan what are we gonna do?", Emily screamed over the raging war.

I was panicking. There was chaos all around me, Isaac was nowhere to be found, and there was a universal hunt going on for that wretched human.

"Find Isaac", I said roughly over the black smoke that started covering us. I grabbed Emily's arm in fear of losing her, and pulled her against me. "We need to find Isaac."

With that we both used our powers to get back inside the castle.

"_Isaac_!", I screamed at him. "_Isaac where the fuck are you_?"

I didn't get any response.

"_Isaac?!_"

"We need to split up", Emily said, tugging herself away from me.

"No!", I gasped and squeezed her arm. "We are NOT splitting up."

She looked at me deep in the eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes were warm, and filled with love.

"I'll be fine, Nathan", she said steadily. Then she grabbed my face and she kissed me. My world spun and my heart clenched with fear of losing my mate.

"If anything happens", I gasped as I pulled away from her, "I want you to run. You're safety is the most important thing here. I want you to run, and don't ever look back."

She nodded, and no matter how much my heart ached to see her walking away from me, I let my mate go.

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Wakey wakey, little Prince", a voice whispered menacingly into my ear.

I didn't answer, it hurt too much to move.

"Prince Isaac", it sang. "Bedtime is over. It's time to wake up!"

"WAKE UP!", the voice roared, and I felt a heavy boot slam against my chest.

Blood escaped my mouth in an endless waterfall.

"Good", it said. "Now that you're awake, we can finally get to business."

I pulled my body off the floor, and sat up.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Prince William in front of me, inspecting the tip of a very, sharp bladed knife.

"What the fuck do you want?", I said, surprised at the loss of my cool and collective voice.

My sudden rough outburst caught him off guard, and his lips turned into a snarl.

"What do I want?!", he growled. "What the fuck do I want?! I want answers, goddammit!"

With that, he threw his knife towards me, and it sunk four inches deep into the place beside my head.

"I want to know where Cordelia and Dimitri is", he stated. "I want to know why my father is such an asshole! I want to know why I get blamed for everything that goes wrong around here, and most of all I want to know why I'm so damn confused!"

"Confused about what?", I asked, my brows scrunching.

Every fiber in me wished that I hadn't asked that question, for what he did next, made my brain melt.

In the next two seconds, he was on his knees in front of me, looking down at me furiously.

He then proceeded to grab my face, in his surprisingly, soft hands.

Then he kissed me.


	28. Shop 'Till We Drop

"Dimitri, where are we going?", I asked, using a slight jog to keep up with Dimitri's strides.

"We need to pick up some things before going shopping", he said.

"We're going shopping?!", I asked, my eyes lighting up. Dammit, Cordelia! FOCUS!

"No", he said. "We're manipulating." I grabbed his arm when I realized what he was talking about.

"Dimitri, we will not steal hundreds and thousands of items!", I yelled.

"We won't", he stated. I opened my mouth to retaliate, but he grabbed my hand and threw me onto his back. Before I could take another breath, the wind was whipping against my face, forcing me to hide in his jacket, cursing his name the entire way. We stopped in front of a car dealership.

"Are you serious?", I questioned, putting a hand to my hip. He didn't reply. The owner of the store greeted us with a happy smile.

"How can I help you two?", he asked.

"I saw two of your cars out back, I would like to buy them", Dimitri said. I bit my cheek. The owner smiled wider.

"Of course!", he said. "Right this way!" I started feeling sick.

"_Just don't hurt the guy_", I said to Dimitri telepathically.

"_No promises_", he replied, earning a sigh from me. When we got outside, Dimitri wrapped his hand around the man's throat, and lifted him off the ground.

"Dear God", I sighed. "I'm not watching this." I walked back inside and got as far away as I could. I had to wait exactly six minutes before Dimitri burst through the door. He grabbed my arm and led me outside, where the owner of the store greeted us.

"Here are your keys", he said. I noticed little beads of sweat on his forehead, and glared at an uncaring Dimitri. "And here are your cars." He walked towards a metal building and pressed a button, opening a large door to what I soon realized was a garage. He walked towards two objects with white sheets covering them.

"For the lady", he said smiling at me. He removed the sheet off the first car, and I couldn't help but allow a grin to take place on my lips. "A topless Mercedes Benz." I gawked at the beauty of the object. Sleek black, shiny tires, and extremely hot!

"And for you, sir", he said, uncovering the second sheet. "Our most prized possession, the Ferrari!"

I glowered at the car before me. It was a sex engine! And here I was, thinking we weren't supposed to draw attention to ourselves...

I looked at Dimitri who was smirking arrogantly. He started walking towards his car, forcing me to follow.

"Thank you!", I said to the man as we walked passed him to our cars. He let out a strangled laugh. I would too, if I was forced to give away the two most expensive cars I owned, free.

"Are we done with your petty shopping?", I asked him.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "What else did you want to shop for?"

I grinned at him. "Follow me." I hopped into my car, and waited for him to get into his. I started driving away from the dealership, looking at my rear-view mirror every half-minute, making sure he was still following me.

We drove for 20 minutes before I saw what I was looking for. A warehouse.

"What are we doing here?", Dimitri asked getting out of his car.

I pulled my keys out and got in. "An old vampire-friend of mine told me about this place, back when I used to live in New York. She came here when she started living with the humans. It's a warehouse filled with clothes, not too heavily guarded. We can have everyone leave and have our own little shopping spree!"

This time it was my turn to do the dirty work.

"Really?", He asked.

I nodded, smirking evilly.

"Well", he said in his sexy, monotonous tone. "Let's see what you can do."

I made a complete turn and started walking towards the back door of the warehouse. I smiled when I heard his heavily booted feet following me.

Entering the warehouse was extremely easy. Their alarm system was so bad, it made me want to cry. A guard saw me and started rushing towards me. He didn't get within ten feet of me before Dimitri snapped his neck.

"Dimitri!", I hissed. "We're here to compel! Not kill!"

He shrugged.

I looked around, trying to find the main guard. I used my vampire speed to run up behind him when I finally did find him.

I grabbed his head, and leaned in to his ear.

"You will tell every other one of your little friends that the warehouse is closed. Tell them to go home, and to not come back until tomorrow, understand?"

In a trance like state, he nodded and followed my orders.

"Not bad", Dimitri whispered in my ear, making me shudder.

"Thank you," I said. "Shall we start?"

"Start what?", Dimitri asked.

I smiled. "Shopping!"

I started dragging him towards the multiple rows of clothes. Thousands of colors flashed before my eyes, each row color coded.

"What are you doing?", Dimitri asked, smirking.

I smiled at him. "Shopping makes me happy."

When we got to the women's section, my heart started fluttering. There were hundreds-NO, thousands of things to choose from! And today, they were all mine!

"Why don't you do your shopping, while I look around a bit?", Dimitri told me, heading off before I could reply.

I shrugged and started looking through the aisles.

I picked up shirts, blouses, tank tops. Pants, shorts, skirts. Dresses, shoes, bags! All in blues, purples, blacks, reds, any color I could find. I finally had to stop when the lights over my head started flickering. I stood slowly.

"_Dimitri?_", I asked. I didn't get an answer.

Everything in the store suddenly became quiet. It was deadly, and I knew something was wrong at this point.

My vampire instincts took over, and I stood low and started moving towards the noise. I tried to be quieter, but each step sounded like thunder.

"_Cordelia_", I heard in my head. "_Stop. You're getting to close._"

My head snapped up to see Dimitri on top of a big storage shelf. I quickly ran and pulled my self up towards him, before anybody could see.

"_What's going on?_", I asked.

"_King Henry decided to pay us a visit_", he said. "_How he found us is still a mystery to me._"

"_What are we going to do?_", I wondered. Before he could answer, Dimitri was ripped away by an unseen force.

He fell to the floor with a thud, followed by a growl. I jumped on the back of my mates attacker, and in one swift move, I snapped his head like a twig, smiling as I heard a loud crunch.

I heard a loud growl behind me, and Dimitri immediately stood up. Behind us, was a werewolf, heaving with anger, practically salivating with the thought of killing.

Dimitri lunged for him, while another wolf came up behind the first one. Using my vampire speed, I ran towards him with the intent to kill. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and threw his body over the aisle.

Dimitri hands had turned into claws by now, and he used them to his advantage. I heard him growl, and the next second, the wolf was dead with his neck shredded.

"Dimitri, how do we get out of here?!", I asked looking for an exit.

"I'm looking, I'm looking", he said grabbing my hand.

I heard a chorus of growls behind me, and turned around. Behind us was a line of more wolves. Marching in a line, claws replacing their nails, and fangs bared.

"We-we should go", I stuttered, pushing Dimitri in front of me. He dragged me towards him, and then lifted us up off the ground. We landed on top of a storage case with a loud thump, the werewolves following our every move. One jumped up behind us, and grabbed on to my leg, forcing me to let go of Dimitri's hand.

The wolf pulled me under him and clawed me across the face, earning a hiss from my animal. I was in survival mode at this point. I pulled my feet up and kicked him on the chest, sending him flying up, until Dimitri leaped, dragged him down and ripped his throat out.

"We can't leave", he panted, looking around. His eyes were blazing, waiting for another attack. "They have us surrounded. Listen." I followed his command. He was right. I could hear tons of heartbeats. Tens, twenties, thirties. We couldn't leave, they were surrounding us.

"We can't fight all of them without one of us dying", I told him. His eyes snapped up to mine, and a look of sadness and understanding passed between us. He was about to say something, but his thought was cut short by the glass above us breaking into a million pieces.

Down came vampires, faeries, and witches, pouring like rain.

"Ready!", a woman yelled. She was a witch. "Attack!"

"What's going on?", I asked, hurrying to her.

"No time to talk", she told me and grabbed my hand. "Prince, Princess, we have to go. _NOW_." Right as those words came out of her mouth, a swarm of werewolves started running towards us, fangs bared and all. The other creatures each took a battle stance, and in seconds, a huge fight broke out in the warehouse.

She started pulling me along, and with Dimitri pushing at my back, we quickly made it towards the exit.

"Wait- what about our bags?", I shrieked.

"Princess?!", the woman looked at me, a shocked look on her face. I gave her an apologetic shrug.

"I got them in our cars long ago, Cordelia!", snapped Dimitri. "Now shut up and move!"

We came across two other werewolves, running at us in full speed when we got outside.

"Cordelia, get out of here", he said. "I'll be right behind you!" With that his nails turned into claws, and the wolves heart was suddenly beating in his hand. We both got inside my car when he finished snapping the head of the second wolf.

"Drive!", he screamed, opening the door to his car. We both started our engines at the same time, and stepped on the gas. Looking back in my rear-view mirror, I saw Dimitri following me as the woman gave me directions, and then the factory burst into flames.

Damn... I feel bad for those security guards.

* * *

**SOOOOO HURR IT ISS! I'M SORRY GUYS, SUMMER HAS MADE ME LAZZYY. SUDDENLY, WATCHING MOVIES AT 4am SEEMS BETTER THAN WRITING, I KNOW, CRAZY RIGHT? BUT ANYWAY, IT IS SUMMER AND THERE ARE GOING TO BE LOTS AND LOTS OF NEW UPDATES! ENJOY!**

TELL ME HOW YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! THIS ONE DOESN'T REALLY HAVE ANY ROMANCE. IT'S MORE OF AN ACTION PACKED CHAPTER, I LIKE TO KEEP IT MIXED SO IT DOESN'T GET BORING ;)

YOU GUYS NO WHERE TO COMMENT, SO IT WOULD BE TOTALLY IDIOTIC NOT TO!


End file.
